


It's darkest before dawn

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.





	1. chapter 1

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

** CHAPTER ONE  **

Harry wasn't afraid to admit that he was utterly terrified about where he was, and what was happening to him; how could he not be. But at the same time Harry wasn't going to let any of that fear show on his face; least of all to that monster that was currently in front of him. That had been holding him prisoner and attempting to break him, for what seemed like ages to Harry.

He… no It was a monster that had for so long had masqueraded as someone Harry had thought he could trust. That he had belived had honestly cared for him as not the boy who lived like the majority of the wizarding world did but as Harry Potter. Now he knew better now; even if it had been a painfilled hard lesson to learn.

And because of that, as well as, the deep seeded betrayal he felt from it, Harry had become more determined than ever that he wouldn't show that thing anything to those who were keeping him prisoner. Not show any emotions, or any reaction, no he would be doing his absolute best to not anything; no matter how badly he was punished because of this decision.

Harry had already lasted the last five months in that manipulative creatures hold, putting up with everything that the man put him through, and had managing to still stay sane during it all. No matter what, throughout all the worst tortures, the bastard had put him through, as well as all the betrayals he had to face; Harry had done his best to keep his mind from breaking under it all.

Something that had actually been helped from the hell he had as his childhood, as that had granted Harry an incredibly high pain tolerance. Making Harry have rather mixed thoughts about said childhood, grateful it had granted him something that was now helping him survive better, but still utterly loathing the fact that he never really had a childhood to begin with.

But again, it was because of said childhood that, no matter how agonizing things had gotten, nor how heartbreaking, Harry had been determined to not bended, to not to break, and he swore he never would. After all, after everything he had already been put through, how much worse could it seriously get?

It was with this in mind, and an all new confidence inspired by said thoughts that Harry looked straight into the face of his capture, and then as he actually spat in his captive's face, as he snarled out.

"Do your worst! Because I'm not going to be the perfect little weapon you want me to be. I am not going to follow you around giving into your every order; not now and not ever again!" After saying this Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that he would regret saying it.

The look he had received from the man in front of him told him that much; at the very least. But at the same time, Harry knew even if he was ever given a chance to redo it Harry would still say the same thing; though he might hesitate a little in spitting in the man's face. Maybe. Most likely…okay probably not.

Harry felt the earlier terror that he had been feeling, not even minutes before, quickly return and replace the false bravo that he had just been filled with. When the Headmaster, who had brought him to his headquarters and began to hold him prisoner all those months ago, raised his wand in Harry's direction once again.

Seeing this wand pointed at him Harry began to curse his big mouth once again and despite how hard he tried he couldn't repress the small finch that his body gave at the sight of said wand.

Then before Harry could even put to thought about voicing said curses, or perhaps saying something that may have cooled the headmaster's temper down. He found himself under a powerful curse trying his hardest to choke back the screams that desperately wanted to leave his lips. It seemed Dumbledore had decided to take Harry's little advice and decided to do his worst; just as Harry had screamed at him to do.

As he was doing this Harry felt himself slip into his own mind so as to avoid the pain he was currently feeling. Which was something he had become really good at over the last couple of months, and as he did this Harry couldn't help but think back to how all of this hell had first started.

_ MEMORY _

_Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book that the goblins had sent him, one that his own mother had paid them to send him, just before his inheritance, and had done so right before her death. Making sure to have a note sent with it, telling him that it was vital for him to read it because he would need the information inside the book really soon._

_Harry already knowing that he had nothing else and getting the feeling that it would be best if he did read the book, began to read it. Partially because of how he had felt he should, but mostly because his mother had asked him to._

_Harry after deciding this noticed that the book in question had been bookmarked to a certain page. Noticing this and figuring that his mother must have done that for a reason, opened the book to the page his mother had booked marked for him._

_Guessing correctly that that is what she wanted him to read and began to read from there. Eyes getting wider and wider as he took in everything he was reading. All the while as he did this Harry couldn't help but began to wonder just why his mother wanted him to read any of this in the first place. _

_What he was reading was about Shadow Nymphs and it read:_

_ Shadow Nymphs _

_ Shadow Nymphs, or as they are more known as by the few that do know them, the Nymphs of death. They are one of the least known type of nymphs out there. In fact, no muggle has seen and lived after seeing a Shadow nymph; so, these creatures are only known by those that have magic. _

_ It is said that a shadow nymph duty is to see upon death’s wishes and because of this they are guilds to the dead to their final destination. They are said to be the ones that are, or were, supposed to lead the soul to where they belong.  _

_ It has also been said that Shadow nymph are the more powerful cousins of the Banshee and can actually control these creatures if they ever needed to. Rather that is true or not has never been proven and the answers lie, and most likely died with, the Shadow nymphs. _

_ Seeing as because of how dangerous Shadow nymphs are, and because they are seen as a representation of death, these creatures have been hunted down to what most believe to be extinction, and any known shadow nymph that is found is told to be handed over to the Ministry for proper disposal. So not much it known about these creatures. _

_ That is not to say that nothing is known about them, seeing as my family has made it their mission to uncover all the information they can about these most mysterious of all Nymphs. And this book here holds all the information that my family has found throughout the centuries they have searched.  _

_ It is the most information that has ever been written on Shadow nymphs and now I am sharing it with all of you; as a way to honor my family and then ending of it. Because surely after this book is out the Ministry will come after me; either to question or silence me in some way. But they will not be able to silence the books, as I have made sure that there will always be at least one copy of it out there; goddess bless magic. _

_ Shadow Nymphs, or any type of nymph for that matter, are not purely female creatures; they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did if they were. But like the Veela, whom most also assume are a purely female creature, they are a race of both male and females; with the female of this race highly outnumber that of the males. Which is why the majority of the population believing that Nymphs are only female; again, a tale very similar to that of the Veela. _

_ But because of the fact that there are a large number of female Nymphs, and only a very few number of males, this leads to a lot of half human and half nymphs being born. Which lead to the death of a lot of them due to the prejudices against the Nymph half of their blood. Which unlike fully blooded Nymphs they have more difficulty hiding it as they do not have as much control when they are younger as full-blooded nymphs do at birth. _

_ However, at the same time some of them where skilled enough to hide that side of their family, and those very few, had children of their own children, with normal humans, or even normal witches and wizards, which thins back the Nymph bloodline until there are no Nymph like characteristics left in said line. _

_ Which is one of the reasons that the Nymph bloodline has been believed to be nearly, or in some cases, be completely extinct. The other being the hunting down and destruction of all known lines by the Ministry of magic; and this is in most countries. _

_ However, and only known to a very rare few my family included, and now you due to this book, for reasons unknown to anyone but magic itself. The further down the Nymph blood line is in, the Nymph blood the easier it can be reawakening once more. _

_ Leading to a full-blooded nymph being born during the inheritance of a magical being. This usually this takes place during the seventeenth year of a magical being; though it can, and has been known, to happen earlier or later than this. _

_ This is the time when any family that the Ministry believe may even have a hint of Shadow Nymph blood them are watched the most carefully. Though this has died out in the last couple of years seeing as most believe that all lines of Shadow Nymph family have been successfully ended. _

_ Out of the very little that is known about the Shadow Nymphs, the most common fact that is known, is the fact that they are closely related to the Banshee in some way. Which is a much more commonly known creature and is known to be a deadly beast that's very scream is known to kill anything hears it. _

_ Not only that but it is said that Banshees go on hunts just to kill like this, and the steal the souls of those that hear their screams. Because the fact the Shadow Nymphs are so closely related to Banshees, and as some believe they can control these creatures, the ministry has used this as an excuse to have them both labeled with the same brush; as deadly creatures that need to be destroyed. _

_ But this isn't true, at least not all of it. The main reasons that Shadow Nymph have been labeled like this is because how little is known about them, as well as the fear others have over the powers that the Shadow Nymph has. And of course, the fact the Ministry cannot control these creatures add to that fear.  _

_ Which because of this fear they want to destroy these mysterious beautiful creatures. Just as they want to either control or if not, that destroy everything else they are afraid of. _

_ Yes, Like the Banshees, Shadow nymphs are not controllable and known for their fierce free spirit; like the very shadow they are said to have been made from. You cannot grasp shadows, you can't literally pick them up and move them where you want, you cannot truly control them. No normal human can. _

_ Though unlike Banshees, Shadow Nymphs are not the bane, or the fear, of anyone who ventures out into darker places, or goes exploring unknown or undiscovered destinations. In fact, shadow nymphs are treasured among the very few who actual understand or know what they do; who know just what their purpose is on this world is. _

_ Sadly, despite this fact, and the fact that no Shadow Nymph has been known to attack for no reason like their cousin the Banshee have been known to, the Ministry refuses to move Nymphs off of the dark listing with a kill on sight under their names. _

_ Something which I think should be known is that even though vampires and werewolves have been known to kill more people in a year than a Shadow Nymph ever has been known to do. They are only on the avoid if possible part of the dark creature list; not on the kill on sight like Nymphs.  _

_ And worst yet the Shadow Nymph was one of the very first to be put on the kill on sight, right next to Dragoons; which are a form of humanoid dragons. Another creature who has believed to have gone extinct. _

_ This writer believes that this fact is not because the Ministry actually believes that shadow Nymphs are deadly, but because of something similar to jealousy; as well as a good bit of fear.  _

_ Fear and jealousy of the Nymphs pure magical strength, their powers, their beauty and the fact that there is no known way to control a nymph. That is unless the shadow Nymph in question want to be controlled, willingly gives into being controlled; something that isn't likely to happen.  _

_ Back to the point of this book, the Characteristics of a Shadow Nymph be they male or female may vary depending on the person and their location they live in. Just like it does with many other creatures; such as Veela for instance.  _

_ But, like the other creatures out there, there are some characteristics that stay the same no matter what; characteristics that all shadow Nymphs have no matter the location or the person.  _

_ One of those characteristics would be that Nymphs are always beautiful, be they male or female; most almost delicately so. _

_ Another characteristic would be all nymphs have or had in some cases, is the lean build they all sport. Not one of them would have an overly muscular build, even the males of these species. All nymphs are built with pure speed in mind, be it running through a forest, running on flat plans, in a dessert, or even swim through the water, they were all built to do this as fast as possible. You could say they all have built remarkably similar to that of an Olympic runner. _

_ One thing that is unique or shows up only in the female is the fact that they have hair that it seems to change color depending in which direction it is being looked at. The female's hair color is usually something close to a shadow color; but seems to shift from shades of black or blue. _

_ Males on the other hand usually have dual hair color one of them always being a more shadow like color than anything else. Unless the male is from the royal line, a line which has shown to be the only Shadow Nymph line where the male Nymphs have bone straight pure white hair which changes on the night of their inheritance and they considered an adult; no matter what color hair they had beforehand. _

_ This has caused a lot of trouble among those that naturally have really pale or white hair as they have to prove to the ministry, they do not have Shadow nymph blood in their family line. Though since it has been over a good four hundred years since anyone one with the white hair of the royal blood has been seen. It is believed that the royal family has truly been wiped out; something my family sees as a devastating loss considering just what they did for the world. _

_ One of the last features among the Nymphs that always shows up is the bright eye colors they have usually ranging from gem like purple to a shining green, to a rather bone chilling blood red and everything in between the three.  _

_ Any other characteristics the Nymph would have would depend on the family it came from; all of which is closely guarded secrets and only known among said family. That is besides the white hair of the royal which had only been leaked out by a traitor to the family who had hoped to take over from said family; at least from what my family had been able to find out that is what happened. _

_ The powers and magical strengths of a shadow Nymph very depending on just what family the Nymph is from as well as the personal strength that said nymph has. But something all Shadow Nymph have when it comes to powers, no matter the strength they have in it, are control over Shadows, high healing abilities, high magical core for wizarding magic, beast speak, most times starting with either snakes or weirdly enough feline like creature, floating, allure magic, ghost like ability, the ability to sense the dead or when someone is going to die, advance speed, advance strength, and then there are the abilities that are only available to those in the royal bloodline; the strongest of the royal bloodline. _

_ To better understand this, I will explain each power on its own, starting with the Nymphs strongest of powers, the one that the Nymphs were mainly named after; the shadows. _

_ What this ability does is that the person, or creature, that has this ability can create, shape and manipulate shadows, as well as darkness to their very will. When it comes to darkness it can be used to cloud everything into total darkness that very few can see though.  _

_ While when it comes to shadows it can be manipulated into creating things like a spear of darkness rising from a shadow, a chains rising from the shadows to wrap it way around someone.  _

_ It can also be used to do things like making shields or transporting the user through massive distances via shadow. This ability gives the user a high skill in stealth as the shadows naturally wraps itself around the one who controls it. _

_ However, like most powers it does have its limitations and weaknesses. These would be that things like distance, mass, precision as well as a few other things would depend upon the knowledge, the skill and the strength of the user.  _

_ The power would be limited to the natural limits of the user. Not only that but if there are a lot of lights and no shadows nearby it would be hard, if not outright impossible in some cases, to be able to use any shadow, or darkness manipulation. _

_ The next listed ability, or power, would be the nymphs high healing abilities. This power is another reason that those who live in the night, or in dark places both respect and like the Nymphs.  _

_ This doesn't give the Shadow nymph the ability to heal others, unlike that of a sea nymph, but it does give the Nymph in question an extremely fast regeneration rate. One that the Shadow nymph uses to keep others safe at the cost on injuring itself instead of others if it has to.  _

_ Most of the time this is mockingly called a Nymph saving people flaw. But, in my mind, a person or creature who puts itself on the line to safe another, and has been known to do so multiple time doesn't deserve to be put on a kill on sight dark creature listing; know does it? _

_ The third ability I had mention earlier would be the High magical core. I am sure most know just what this means but I will explain it none the less. What this means is that all Nymphs have a large magical core that can be used for magical spells; magical core have been found in most humanoid magical creature with the most common being witches and wizards.  _

_ It has been shown that even the weakest of Nymphs has a core that is at least twice as powerful as the average wizard. Whereas the more powerful has a magical core that is at least twice as strong as the most powerful pure wizarding humans. Which again give the ministry another reason to hunt down Shadow nymphs; in this case pure jealousy being the leading cause. _

_ Though because of this much large magical core it has been shown that most Nymph have a lot less control over their magic and generally overpower their spells; unless they train otherwise. Because of this the Majority of the Nymph prefers to use their other powers then do what most call wizarding magic; mainly because it is less draining to them.  _

_ It should be noted that having an unusually larger core is more often than not a sign that the witch or wizard who has will have a creature inheritance of some sort during their inheritance; though this is not always the case. And most families will hide the truth if this does happen for fear of what would happen to them otherwise. _

_ Beast speaking is another ability that Nymphs have been known to show and like stated earlier this ability first shows up with the ability to understand and speak to either snakes or feline like creature; such as cats, panthers or other large cats. This is one of the abilities that have been known to show before a magical inheritance and again is a sign that the witch or wizard that has it will have a creature inheritance of some sort when the do come to their inheritance.  _

_ Though just like having a large magical core, having this ability is not a guarantee that a creature inheritance will accrue during the seventeen birthday of the person; it just heightens the chances. Though some family who are purely human have this bloodline, or a part of this bloodline, in their lines. _

_ An example of this would be the Slytherin family and their ability to speak to snakes. Though even that ability has some doubt to it seeing as it has been hinted at the fact that, that family had at some point through its line had breed with a Lamia; a dark creature that is right up there with the deadliness of Sirens, Banshees and Nymphs though association.  _

_ This though this fact has never been proven and completely off topic. The ability of Beast speaking is the ability to understand and to speak to animals. It has been said that the higher the intelligence of the animal the easier it is to both talk and understand them.  _

_ On the opposite side of this the lower the intelligence of the animal the less likely the animal is able to understand and speak to you. In fact, it has been proven that a lower intelligence animal is more likely to attack a best speaker for trying to speak to them than anything else. _

_ Nymphs have been shown to be able to understand all creatures that live in its domain; be it only partially or not. Oddly enough this includes, all cats be they big or small, snakes, some dragons, and most magical creatures. There have also been the rare few that can understand all animal, but this usually appears in the same family and not with others. _

_ Startlingly this ability is actually weaker in the royal family, usually leading to them to be able to understand and communicate with only one type of creature compared to the many others might be able to; usually either snakes or felines. This is one of the few abilities available where power doesn't matter, and it is all in the draw of the luck that real makes just how much talent a person will have in it. _

_ The ability of floating, this is an extremely odd ability and one that not many would think would be very useful when they hear about it; not to begin with at least. What this power is, is an ability that allows the person who has it to float oneself, or different objects into the air, unassisted by anything else but their own power. _

_ Be this over ground, water, pits, or other dangerous things such as fire. The more skilled and powerful the users of this ability in the more they can do. Some can actually walk while they are levitating; giving a whole new meaning to walking on air.  _

_ There is a limit to just how high a person can float, and this ability isn't flying so there is also a limit to just how long they can stay in the air; a limit that depends on the skills and power level of the user of this ability. _

_ Allure magic is an ability that shows up equally in both males and females of the Nymph race be it forest, sea, wind or even Shadow, though in different ways that really depends on what type of Nymph it is in. This ability is similar to the Veela allure but not nearly as powerful nor as wild as it normally shows up in full blooded Veela.  _

_ In Shadow Nymphs this ability shows with how it attracts people to them, to their oddly dark yet mysterious beauty; though at the same time when angered this ability swiftly transfers to making them terrified of the Nymph in question.  _

_ This ability cannot be turned off and is always on giving the Nymph a sort of glow that makes them more noticeable by the people around them. Though because of how very few people know that nymphs still exist they are often mistaken for half breed of creatures like veela; again, because the strength of the allure isn't as strong as a full blooded veela is. _

_ The next mentioned ability would have to be the Ghost abilities. _ _Which are skills in this such as intangibility, where the user can become ghost like and move through things like a ghost can. _

_ In some cases, this can also include invisibly or even minor abilities in telekinesis. Though that is not always the case, and like all abilities training is a must when it comes to learning to control this ability. Because this ability tends to act out on emotions; usually the wanting to disappear or embarrassment to begin with. _

_ The ability to sense when the dead are near, or when someone is about to die. Is a lot like what it sounds but at the same time more. What this ability does is make it so the user is capable of sensing the oncoming death of someone one or they can sense when the dead are near them; be it ghost or zombie.  _

_ To make this easier to understand what this ability is, is the ability to determine when someone is dead or dying or is going to die soon. And in some case if others have died in specific locations; as long as they were or are close to the person with the power in question.  _

_ There are limitations to this ability. Like distance, which depending on how strong the ability is there is a limited range that it can be used on. In the worst-case scenario this ability is always on and can't be turned off; which doesn’t happen often. _

_ Advance speed this is an ability that sounds just like it's named and give the Nymph speed that is faster than any human can get without training. In the beginning and naturally a nymph is a good five times faster than any normal human can get. _

_ With training, like with anyone else, the Nymph speed can become fast. The fastest known Nymph was a good twenty times faster than any human was and that was both on land and under water. This is one of the reasons that the belief of nymph running from gods had gotten started as it was believed that only a god could catch a Nymph when it was serious about running.  _

_ When it comes to speed though it should be known, without the shadows, Shadow nymphs are the second slowest when it comes to running, coming in faster than Fire nymphs; who are known for their pure destructive skills as well as known for fighting instead of fleeing.  _

_ Though with the help of the Shadows, the shadow nymphs are the fasted ability to teleport through the shadows if they need to any other place that holds shadows in it; so nearly any place in the world.  _

_ Advance strength is another ability that sounds like just what it is and gives the Nymph strength that no normal human can reach; not without the help of magic or serious training. This time it is only twice the strength of a normal human to begin with. Which put the nymph below pure strength to that of the strength of a vampire and werewolf, who are normally a good four times stronger than a normal human can be; or at least to the newer werewolves and vampires seeing as their power only grows as they age.  _

_ But at the same time the Nymph is stronger than a Veela; who has about the same power strength wise as a normal human would have; though the veela in question would find it easier to gain more strength then a normal human would due to their healing abilities. _

_ Because with training this strength, and the strength of any being be they creature or not, can be increased. The strongest known Nymph was eight time stronger than a normal human and twice as strong as a normal vampire, or werewolf; though the nymph in question was killed when it challenged an ancient vampire in terms of strength. A lessen in knowing your own strength and not getting arrogant about it if anything else. _

_ The abilities of the royal family of the Shadow Nymphs are some of the most powerful abilities that the Shadow nymphs have as a whole; and are the biggest reasons that the Ministry feared the Shadow Nymphs to begin with.  _

_ These abilities are: life force absorption, the ability to transfer life force and with the strongest of the royal blood line the ability to control the dead to a certain degree. These are the main reason that Shadow nymphs have also been the Nymphs of death. _

_ One of the deadliest, and most feared powers among the royal bloodline of the Shadow nymphs is the power to absorb the life force of others. As the name of this power suggest this power lets the user absorb the life force, the energy, the vitality and the health of someone else.  _

_ This energy goes into the user’s body and can be used in various was, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using the power drained as a power source; wither temporarily or in some cases permanently. The real danger of this power is that extended draining of someone, or something, may result in extended or permeant effect, such as death of the person it is being used against.  _

_ There are limitation to this power with the main one being the fact that this power is one that requires actual physical touch to work, and if the physical touch is broken then so is the ability; which if it happens in a starling enough way can leave the user open for an attack as they try to recover from the sudden separation. That is the main weakness in this power, that as long as someone isn't touching the person when the power is activated then it will not work. _

_ The next ability ties in with the ability of life absorption, and it is the ability to transfer life force. What this is, is the ability to take the energy they gained to give to another. Most often this is used while touching two people at the same time, transferring the health of one person to another. _

_ To either heal or restore one person at the cost of whoever is being drained; more often this is used on someone who had wronged the Shadow nymph to heal someone, or something, the shadow Nymph in question cares about.  _

_ Though this isn't always the case seeing as stored energy or energy from the user can be transferred if the user of the ability wants to; leaving the Shadow nymph just drained as they give the energy in themselves to another.  _

_ Like in the case of the life absorption this requires physical contact to work and in the case of a two-person transfer could lead to the death of the person the energy is being transferred from; which most of the time is usually the goal. So yes, the Shadow nymph can have dark tendencies, just like any other being in the world can. _

_ The royal blood line ability to control the dead, however minor it may be, isn't Necromancy no matter what the Ministry may say. For one, a shadow Nymph cannot raise the dead from their rest, nor do they have absolute control over them in anyway.  _

_ What this ability is, and this is where the true job of the Shadow nymph shines through, is the fact that if there is undead, or dead that cannot be put to rest, the Shadow nymph can control them enough that they can get them to stop attacking and be put to rest.  _

_ Though in the case where there are simply too many of the undead for a single shadow Nymph to work with, such as case of Necromancy armies, then the Shadow nymph can use its power to stop them all from attacking and instead ignore the Nymph, and whoever else the Nymph wants, even if it cannot put it to rest.  _

_ The few known weaknesses of a Shadow Nymph would be that they burn easily, because they were made to be in the shadows and not in the sun; which grants them really pale skin. Though most Shadow nymph use a magic to protect them from this, so as to not burn as badly.  _

_ Because they regularly see through shadows, they have sensitive eyes and having bright light flashed in the can hurt them badly; sometimes leaving them blind for certain amount of time. Basically, because they are Shadow nymph, they have a weakness to bright lights; though again they have over time learned magic to protect themselves from the worst of it.  _

_ Another weakness can be that Nymphs are often rather playful and trusting. though this is less true when it comes to Shadow Nymphs due to their history. But one of the biggest weakness a Shadow Nymph has is that while it is very trusting, it holds a grudge. Much more so then that if the grudge is born off of a betrayal of trust. A grudge that a shadow nymph has difficultly letting go of, even if for their own safety. _

_ One of the last few known weakness is the fact that Nymphs are highly emotional, and because they are connected deeply to their emotions, they cannot shield against them. Which in turn makes it so that a Nymph cannot shield his or her mind fully, something that leaves them vulnerable to those that can read minds. _

_ At the same time very, few people have managed to come out of a Nymphs mind completely sane because of how wild both they and their emotions are. There are other weaknesses of a Nymph, but they haven't been fully proven to be a weakness for all Shadow Nymphs, so they are unknown at the moment. Something that isn’t further helped by the fact that these weaknesses can very depending on just who the Nymph in question is. After all some Nymph trains themselves against their weaknesses so they cannot be used against them. _

_Harry, after reading this, got a really bad feeling in his gut. He had a very good idea just why his mother had decided to send him this book. Seeing as out of all the things that she could have sent him she had sent him this book, bookmarked and that page, and he really didn't like that feeling. Even if he knew the feeling was most likely right._

_At the same time, he knew he would be grateful for the book if his feeling was going to be right. A feel which Harry knew he was going to find out if he was right, or not, really soon seeing as it was almost midnight; the time his Inheritance was supposed to start at. In fact, it was only two minutes until Midnight right now._

_Seeing this Harry took a deep breath as he counted down the remaining seconds until midnight stroke and then let a loose his deep breath when it his clock stoke midnight, and nothing happened to him._

_It seemed that, for once, his gut feeling was wrong, and he had gotten all hyped up for nothing. Which was a relief to Harry as he really didn’t need another thing on top of everything else, he already had to deal with. That is what Harry was thinking until an agonizing pain brought him to the floor as he began to suck up all the breath he could. It was 12:03 and it seemed his inheritance decided to hit him a little later than it normal would have._

_Groaning Harry began to wake up and once he did, he began to wonder just why he was on the floor, and why his body hurt as much as it did for that matter. That's when everything that had happened, everything that he had read and all the fears that he had had, came slamming back into his head. _

_Cause Harry to groan once again and slam his head back down on the ground, ignoring the shot of agony said action caused, before slowly getting back up. Hoping, with everything that he was, that somehow his gut feeling was still wrong, and he didn't just go through a Nymph inheritance. That he could be normal for once. However even as he got up to check this Harry got the feeling that, that was a fool's hope._

_As soon as he got to the mirror all Harry could think was that he honestly should have known better. Because there standing in the mirror wasn't his normal reflection and was instead something that looked remarkably similar to the picture the book on Shadow Nymphs had in it, Harry now looked like a Shadow Nymph; a royal one at that. _

_Seeing this, Harry groaned once again, and then knowing throwing a fit wouldn't help him with anything, began to instead take in the changes he had undergone instead; even as he mentally grumbled about how of course it would happen to him._

_One of the first changes Harry noticed was the fact that he had changed from the skinny and unhealthy teen he had looked like before. Where he had literally been nothing but skin and bones, with perhaps a little bit of muscle from the time he spent on his broom. Now, he looked healthier than that, a lot healthier than Harry could ever recall actually being._

_In fact, he was a lot taller than he had been before, going from a five foot two to a five foot eleven; almost six feet tall. Not only that but Harry noticed he had also filled out more than he had been before; having the tone runner's build that the book said all Shadow Nymph's were said to have. Harry found himself loving those changes. _

_But he got the feeling he wasn’t going to be so enthusiastic about the other changes that occurred, still that didn’t stop him from continuing observing his reflection for all the other changes that had occurred. _

_Which brought Harry’s eyes to the next change that he noticed, and really, he should have seen it first. Which was the fact that his skin tone had changed as well. Going from a nice almost golden tan to an almost moon light pale; and yes, Harry could just about see a slight glow coming from it._

_Harry seeing just how pale he had gone could really see just why the sun would bother a Shadow Nymph badly, anyone with skin that pale would burn really easily. Fortunately, due to Harry friendship with the Weasley's he had learned some very strong protection spells from the sun. Most of which he had learned from Bill Weasley, who spent a lot of time in the Egyptian sun; so, Harry knew he had some form of protection in that way._

_Another change and honestly it was the first thing he really noticed after he looked in the mirror, but had done his best to ignore, was one of the more stunning physically changes that had occurred, and it was the one he knew marked him as someone from the royal Shadow nymph blood line. _

_And that was the changes his hair had undergone. Hair that Harry was currently running his fingers through slowly as he took in just how much it had changed. Like the book had said, royal Shadow nymph had straight bone white hair, and Harry himself had this hair. Said hair fell like pure silk through Harry's fingers, was even paler shade of white then Malfoy's hair was and fell like a waterfall down to Harry's elbows. Harry wasn't sure if he hated the hair or actually liked it; and he got the feeling either way it was there to stay. _

_The next thing Harry noticed, and this was because that he had decided to sleep shirtless the night before, was the fact that he somehow had gained what looked to be a tattoo of some sort on his chest. _

_One that Harry thought looked oddly familiar for some reason and one that was a bright green triangle with a circle in it, being cut in half by what looked like a straight line of some sort. _

_Looking at this tattoo that rested near his collar bone Harry couldn't help but shutter slightly as his gut feeling all but sang that this mark was really important, and that it was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the future. Something which Harry knew he could do without, but at the same time couldn't seem to avoid._

_After noticing this, Harry took note of the fact that his eyes, while being the same stunning emerald green they had been, were now a lot brighter than they ever had been. Not only that but now he could see better than ever through them; better than he could even with his glasses. _

_Which Harry happily noted that he now no longer needed; something that almost had Harry doing a small jig of happiness. You know if it weren't for all the other changes, and just why he no longer needed his glasses in the first place._

_After that it was the fact his ears had gained a slight and delicate point to them; one you really wouldn't notice unless you were staring right at them. Once realizing that his ears had a slight point to them Harry started to notice a lot of smaller changes that he had missed at first; having overlooked them for the more dramatic changes that just stood out the most._

_These were changes like the fact his nails were now pitch black in color and the fact that Harry could now literally feel the shadows around him; feeling almost like what he would imagine a hug from a mother would feel like._

_Seeing all of this and seeing that the only thing that was the same about him was the fact that he had the same color eyes that he had before, and the same now much hated, lightning bolt scar on his head. Well that and he was still both magical and male. _

_Harry swallowed once more before going away from the mirror and throwing himself on the bed; wondering just how he was going to cope with what had just happened. Just what was going to happen to him now that he was some royal shadow Nymph; which were or are supposedly hunted down by the Ministry._

_As soon as he hit the bed Harry began to wonder just what he was going to do next, he began to wonder just how he was going to hide the fact he was a Nymph from everyone. _

_Because he certainly wasn't going to let the Ministry kill him like they had with the other nymphs they had found. Nor was he going to allow anyone to treat him the way Remus was treated in the wizarding world; if not even worse. _

_It had been bad enough being treated like that from his so-called family but he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with it from the so-called light side as well; or anyone else for that matter. Not anymore and not every again_

_This in mind and fueled with an all new determination. Harry got back up off his bed and began to gather all of his things together. Feeling grateful once more that his, oh so loving, family had decided to lock all of his things in his room with him this summer; so that his freakiness wouldn't contaminate their house any further than it already had._

_Once Harry had everything back in his trunk and anything that could even remotely be called his all packed up, he grabbed his wand; the only thing of his that he hadn't packed up._

_ Once he had this, and once he had used the rune on his trunk to shrink it down, so he could carry it easier, Harry headed out the door of his room. Before heading toward the nearest bathroom; he needed to make sure no one could tell he wasn't human anymore._

_He needed to make sure no one could find out he was a Shadow Nymph and then after he did that it would be time for him got out of this hell hole. After all, the way he looked right now was certainly eye catching, and certainly would be noticed if he decided to go out of the house._

_ Which meant that if Harry didn't do something to hide himself, he most certainly would be noticed by the rather poorly hidden guards that had been watching him all summer. Or if not that he would be remembered by anyone who saw him leaving; something that would just as bad as being seen._

_Once he was in the bathroom, Harry quickly went to work on hiding his nonhuman features and doing his best to make the ones he couldn't hide as easily, like the elbow length white hair, he could very easily make it look like some form of teenage rebellion. Which with the help of skull themed beanie hat that he stuffed most of his hair in until only the very tips showed, was a lot more convincing._

_After all, with the reputation his Aunt and given him around this neighborhood no one would raise an eyebrow at something like having white tips in his hair or at least that is what they would assume because in all honestly it was something that was expected of a delinquent like him._

_It took Harry a good thirty minute to have everything looking good enough that Harry was sure that his 'family's' nosy neighbor wouldn't spot the differences he now sported; besides the tips of white Harry showing under his beanie hat that is. _

_He even made sure to walk and hunch down is such a way they wouldn't be able to really tell he had gotten taller and more muscular; at least not at the distance they would be looking at him from._

_Harry taking another look in the mirror to make sure of this, and with a quick hope that the paleness of his skin would just be taken as him spending too much time inside, then anything else, gave a quick nod of satisfaction before making sure his shrunken trunk was hidden in his black jeans before spinning around and quickly making his exit out the bathroom; it was time he really got going._

_Harry had just walked out the front door of the Dursley's house when he heard what sounded like a gunshot going off not that far from him. Knowing instantly what that sound actually meant Harry had his wand out and was ready to both defend himself if need be, or if he had to make a distraction so that he run for his life in an instant._

_Only too slowly lower his wand when he noticed just who had apparated in. It was Dumbledore who was now staring down at Harry a grandfatherly smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling merrily; having no care to the weapon that had just been pointed directly between his eyes. Harry seeing those eyes knew the man in front of him was actually the headmaster, no one could successful copy that twinkle in the man's eye._

_Feeling slightly embarrassed at his jumpiness, and the fact that he had just pointed his wand at the headmaster, Harry began to rub the back of head. Then just as he was about to explain everything that was going on to the man in front of him; including his inheritance and the book his mother had sent him. He froze as a sudden feeling of dread in his gut told him that he shouldn't tell the headmaster everything; shouldn't tell him much of anything in fact._

_Knowing his gut feelings were rarely wrong Harry, still acting sheepishly, began to explain just what was going on; editing it a bit of course. Knowing the headmaster was really good at finding lies so it'd be best to stick to the truth as close as possible, without giving out too much knowledge._

"_Hey headmaster, umm my family has just decided to go on a vacation and they really don't want me to be at their house alone when they are gone. They were planning on simply locking me up, but I decided to volunteer to leave instead. I had been planning to go stay at the leaky cauldron for a little bit, you know get some books and do a little bit of studying while I could; maybe even a little bit of training as well. I was planning on flooing you when I got there to see if you were okay with that or if thought I should do something different than that." Okay so maybe he had done a lot of editing but still it did hold a hint a good deal of the truth in it; so perhaps Dumbledore wouldn't notice._

_After all he wasn't welcome in the Dursley’s and they been planning to lock him up while they went out on vacation. And Harry had volunteered to leave instead, he just hadn't told his so-called family that before he had left. _

_Not to mention Harry had planned to go to the Leaky cauldron, just not stay there for long. What with the fact he really wanted to get to Gringotts and see if there was any more information hidden in the family vaults on Shadow nymphs._

_He had also been planning on getting books like he had mentioned, but quite a bit more than Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, would have thought of him getting. _

_Not only that, but Harry had been planning on doing a lot more than just studying and doing maybe a little training. No, he had been to do a lot of training; mostly to do with his new powers he supposedly gained as a Shadow nymph. _

_The headmaster though seemed to believe what Harry had said because he answered Harry without a moment's hesitation in his voice. Making Harry give a small mental sigh of relief as he did so._

"_Well, My Boy, why don't we go see The Weasley family I am sure they would love to take care of you and will have a place for you to stay at until we have everything figured out." Harry as he heard this, couldn't help but think that something about the way the headmaster had worded it sounded a bit wrong. _

_In fact, as he mentally repeated just what had been said Harry wasn't quite sure if he liked the way that it was worded; something about it was raising the hairs on the back of his neck. But all those feelings were pushed aside as he realized just where Dumbledore had said he wanted Harry to go; he was going to the Ron's house. His first friend, his best friend in fact, and the teen he thought of as a brother's home._

_Dumbledore seeing Harry's excitement gave the teen as smile before placing his hand on Harry shoulder. Taking care for some odd reason to not to touch Harry's bare skin as he did so, something Harry noticed almost absent mindedly, as the headmaster apparated the both of them; heading to were Harry was sure was the Weasley home was located at._

_Harry, who had been grinning excitedly, felt his smile quickly drop when they finally reached their destination because there before him with ugly looks of hate on their faces were the people he had called family, the Weasley's, or at least Molly, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, all of which had their wands pointed directly at him; firing spell after spell at him the very moment he landed on the ground; while in the back ground Dumbledore stood smirking down at Harry._

_As the spells hit him and as darkness began to claim him Harry began to curse both himself and everyone around him. Then as the last drags of his consciousness disappeared Harry could only think one last thought of, 'Fuck, somehow, they all know, I don't know how but somehow they all do know.' Before it all disappeared into the inky blackness of unconsciousness._

_END MEMORY_

Harry was suddenly thrown out of his memory and back into the torture he had been trying to escape from when he felt a dark freezing chill go down his spine; one that even worse than the ones that the Dementor normally invoked in Harry.

One that he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried to, and one that all but screamed at him that something bad was about to happen; something worse than anything that had happened to him yet.

This sudden chill, and the emotions invoked by said chill, caused Harry to look up at the supposed leader of the lights face. To see if he could find out just why he was suddenly feeling this way. Only to immediately wish he hadn't when he noticed the dark amused looking smile on the old man senile looking face.

Seeing this look Harry felt an all new sense of dread, and terror, settle into his stomach. Harry really hadn't had such a reaction to the looks on Dumbledore's face since the rather insane look that had graced on the headmaster's face when the man in question had gotten a good look at the strange tattoo that had appeared on Harry's chest. A tattoo Dumbledore had literally tried and failed to carve off Harry's chest the moment he had seen it.

Only in succeeding in leaving a rather bad scar cutting through the odd tattoo; instead of actually removing it like he had wanted to. Still that was the last time Harry had felt such bone deep terror from a simple look on the old man's face.

Harry suddenly got the feeling that whatever was going to happen next was going to make everything that had happened to him in the last several months look like child's play. At least compared to whatever was about to happen to him; the smile on the old goat's face screamed that much at the very least.

Harry knowing this, couldn't help but swallow deeply and before he could stop himself reflexively reached for his magic; something that had been desperately calling to him in an attempt to escape from what was about to happen. Only to be badly shocked upon barley glazing against his magical core; just like he had ever since he had first arrived in this hellhole.

All because of the collar that was around his neck. One that had been around his neck since he had first been placed in the prison that the so-called light sided order of the Phoenix was calling their home. A collar that looked to be made of pure light, and that Harry himself couldn't actually touch without being burned; apparently it was a collar made specifically with Shadow Nymphs in mind.

Harry, after panting for a bit from the sudden shock he had just gotten. Which as he had found out, wasn't much an electric shock but a more magical charged one; something he had heard Ron bragging about. He glared up at the now openly amused headmaster. Trying is best to ignore the new burns he had gained from the shock, which was more painful to him than normal because of the heritage he had just received.

Knowing the old goat knew just what Harry had attempted to do. What with the white sparks of magic still dancing around Harry's body, leaving small little burns where they landed as they did so, gave enough of a hint for anyone to figure that out what had just happened.

Sadly, this defiant glare seemed to do anything more than make the headmaster even more amused than he already was. Because it was with a nearly blinding twinkle in his eyes that he, in a mockingly loving way, began to pat the chained-up Harry on the head. Only to quickly snatch his hand away from Harry and begin to wipe his hand on his robes; as if he was disgusted he had actually touched Harry to begin with.

Seeing this, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew that for some reason Dumbledore couldn't stand touching him and when he did, he always acted similar to what he just did.

Why Harry wasn't sure, he knew it wasn't because he was a dark creature seeing as the Headmaster had no problem touching Remus. He knew it had something to do with him being a Nymph and only that. But just why that was Harry had no idea about and, so far, the Headmaster really hadn't been in a sharing mood; at least not about that information he hadn't. Other times Harry felt the Dumbledore was in too much of a sharing mood; with information Harry really never wanted to hear at that.

Harry was once again snapped out of his thoughts, though this time it wasn't by a cold feeling of dread but by pure pain as he was put on under yet another torture spell. This one being one that slowly flayed the skin off you back layer by layer until the spell was stopped. Which Dumbledore really didn't look like in hurry to actual do. For someone who seemed to be so against the Dark, he certainly didn’t hesitate in the least bit to use their spells.

Harry, who had gotten good at judging just how long he was under torture spells over the last six months, knew he had only been under it for five minutes before it was lifted. Making it so a good layer of his back had been peeled away, but not enough that serious medical help would be needed.

This worried Harry for a bit because he knew that he was usually held under spell like the one that had just been lifted for at least ten minutes. Until he was just on the verge of needing a medical emergency, and that if he was under it any less than that they had something big, and usually painful, was in story for him. Something bad enough that Dumbledore didn't want to risk the fact he may actually die from it if he was in to critical of a condition.

That is when the earlier sense of dread he had been feeling came back. Mainly because when he was finally able to stop panting and look back up at the man who had curse him. Doing this caused Harry to see that it was no longer just him and Dumbledore in the cellar; that was making up his prison cell.

Instead there were five other people in the room with Dumbledore, and each person, even after so long of knowing that they had betray him, still brought a stab of pain to Harry's heart; at the same time Harry felt himself slowly to become numb to it all.

Something that was starting to scare Harry slightly with just how much he was starting to not to care; about anything really. These people in question were Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Ganger, and Severus Snape.

Even if the last made him feel nothing but a rather bitter feeling of knowing he was right then the betrayal all the others did. At the same time, it made him feel oddly sad; wondering just what he had done to the man in question to make him hate him so much.

Seeing these people Harry pushed back the small amount of pain he was feeling, both physical and mental, before sneering at them. Doing his best to show nothing but the hatred he now felt for all of them on his face as he did so.

Again, this didn't get Harry the reaction he was hoping for. Mainly because the three older members of the group, were stopping the three younger, and much more hotheaded, members from reacting.

Much to Harry's disappointment seeing as he was hoping that he would be able to invoke a reaction that would have hopeful done something bad enough to him that it would have to stop whatever Dumbledore was planning for him. At least for a short period of time where Harry could make further plans to stop whatever the Headmaster wanted done.

Instead Harry felt the heavily reinforced chains that were holding him back, and the even more powerful binding holding his Nymph powers back tighten even further than they already were. Literally making Harry choke for a good couple of minutes as he was forced to adapt to them once more.

Once Harry was finally able to breathe and stop feeling the bone deep ache of his magic being forced even further away from him. He couldn't stop himself from snarling out in rage and those that had just reinforces the chains holding him back.

Both because he was infuriated by what they were doing to him. Which was something his very instincts screamed at him to tear all their throats out for. Especially after everything they had made him suffer through. But, at the same time, Harry snarled in an attempt to try to hide the pure terror he was currently feeling; as his mind began to go wild with ideas of just what they were planning on doing to him next.

After all, it had to be a pretty big thing if they were making absolutely sure he couldn’t escape from it. Because they had never made his bonds this tight before, having previously taunted Harry about them being impossible from him to escape from as they had been.

Right now, Harry couldn't even feel any of his magic at all, unlike the small warmth he had been able to feel before. Not to mention because of how tight the chain where he was starting to lose feeling in both his finger and toes. That and he had briefly seen black spots in his eyes telling him he really wasn't getting enough air into his body because of how tight said chains were around his chest and throat.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what they were planning on to do with him, because as soon as they tested just how tight the bonds were on him, they right out taunted Harry on just what they were planning on doing do him. Well were going to do to him after tormenting him a bit more it seems.

Starting with Ron Weasley, one of the very few people Harry had actually thought of as family; as a brother at that. Though what he had to say to Harry was anything but kind or brotherly.

"Listen you freak, we have gotten tired of you always refusing to obey us like you should. In fact, a creature like you should be honored, grateful even, at having us thinking you’re important enough to even lick the bottom of our shoes; let alone fight for us! But instead you keep spitting at our kindness and refuse to do what you are bloody told! So, the headmaster has come up with a way to fix that. You Malfoy wannabe, girly freak of nature!" Ron was red in the face and panting as he finished this rant and Harry was staring at him slightly stunned at what Ron was saying.

Though he did have a slight chill down his spine as he took in all what Ron had said. A chill that only grew worse when the next person started in on him, this time being Hermione Ganger. Whose betray hurt worse than Ron's did seeing as he was always a little closer to her then he was to Ron since his betrayal in his fourth year. After all, before this Harry had never known her to betray him before.

"Potter, if only you could understand your place in all of this. If only you could understand the greater good, and not be a greedy little prat and refuse to do your duties, then we wouldn't have to do this…" Here Hermione paused and got a disgusted look on her face before going into what Harry had long since dubbed lecture mode. A mode Harry usually tuned out but found himself listening into with growing horror as he found out the true plans this group had for him.

"I can't believe at one point that I called you a friend, but then you had to go become a dark creature; one that is related to BANSHEE'S even. To make matters even worse is that fact that when the Headmaster gave you an opportunity to pay back for that disastrous mistake, to make up for even daring to become a DEATH Nymph of all things, you refused him! Even when he, out of the goodness of his heart, ignored the laws that said he had to turn you in to the Ministry to be rightfully put down. All he asked in return for doing that was for you to simply obey him. But then you had to go and dare spit in his face instead of doing what you should have. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HE IS THE HEADMASTER! No Potter, you deserve all that is coming to you and when this is all over and done with, you should use you last dying breath to thank us for making sure you followed the greater good." This said Hermione nodded before sticking her nose in the air; seemingly ignoring Harry and the raised eyebrow he was currently giving her; something he wished he could turn into a certain raised finger instead.

Harry honestly couldn't believe that Hermione believed even half of what she was sprouting out. Let only the fact that she believed that he could actually control the fact he had become a Nymph during his inheritance.

Then again, she always did take what books said as a word of law, as if they could never be wrong, so he really shouldn't be surprised about that; not when you consider just who had most likely given her those books. This disbelieve grew and combined with a good deal of growing alarm as the Headmaster started to speak up.

"My boy, wherever did I go wrong, that I allowed you to go down such a dark path? Was there perhaps something I could have done to prevent such a thing? Alas it seems that all that I have done to help you has been for not, and you have decided to go down the same path the Dark lord has. But at least this time I can stop you before it gets to out of hand. My dear boy, I know you don't understand the greater good and all that comes with it, being a Shadow Nymph of all things, stops you from doing so. But if you could understand it, you would understand that the ritual we are about to do is for you own good."

Here Harry managed to interrupt the long-winded speech that Dumbledore was giving him an cut out all the flower bullshit the headmaster usually spouted. Once he did this Harry let the others now just how terrified he was about everything that was going on, when he all but squeaked out.

"RITUAL!? WHAT RITUAL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" As he asked this Harry began to struggle in the chains holding him down taking no care as said chain began to cut through his skin as they keep getting tighter with each movement he made. Nor as blood once more began to pour out of his body as his injuries reopened, not even caring when the chains tighten even more a crossed his throat; choking him even further than it had been before. Only caring that he needed to escape because he knew he wanted nothing to do with whatever ritual they had in mind for him.

A sharp slap to the face knocked Harry out of the panicked state his mind had entered and instead caused his head to snap up to fiercely glared at the person who had slapped him. As he did this Harry found himself glare at the woman he had once called a mother figure; Molly Weasley. Who looked to be puffing herself up for a full fledge rant. Seeing this Harry groaned and began to desperately wish that he had a pair of ear plugs as Molly 'the Harpy' Weasley began to shriek at him.

"WELL I NEVER. YOU WOULD THINK THAT WE WERE TORTURUING YOU THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING. THAT IS NO WAY FOR A YOUNG MAN TO BEHAVE!?" Here Molly took a deep breath and glared at the now wincing Harry, who she believed was wincing from pure guilt not the agony her voice was causing his ears, before continuing on; puffing up in pride as she did so.

"Why look at my children, do you see them freaking out about having to take place in a ritual? No that because they are properly behaved children who understand the greater good. Even Hermione is standing there behaving like a proper little lady and not freaking out. While you are thrashing about like the dark creature, the animal, you are. Finally showing your true colors. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know I am for ever having dared call you a son of mine. Going and consorting with dark creatures like you are…oh the shame of it."

Once she said this Harry felt his eyes twitch slightly, sure her words would have stung a lot more in the beginning of his capture. But now it was getting more than slightly annoying with what the repetition of it all. It was perhaps because of that annoyance that Harry opened up his mouth and sarcastically spat out.

"Oh, as if I give a damn what you think of me, you old harpy. I just want to know what the bloody hell the ritual you are talking about is going to do to me. Not is some, much used up, obvious bullshit, that you keep sprouting on about." This earned Harry another slap and Harry knew it would have earned him a lot more, like a punch from Ron or a Curse from Ginny, if one Severus Snape hadn't decided to speak up at that moment.

Though with the amount of sadistic amusement that his tone held you could clearly tell he wasn't speaking up for Harry benefit and was more likely speaking up to rub in what was about to happen in Harry's face; once again.

Harry had long since learned to dread what was going to be said when the bat like professor decided to speak up. It was never any good news for him, when this happened, as his old potions professor loved to be the deliverer of bad news; at least when Harry was concerned, he did.

"Well, Potter you see, as it has been said before and if you knew how to listen, you'd know this. But the Headmaster has gotten tired of you refusing to take your place, however worthless it may be, in this war. He has gotten tired of you refusing to do what must to be done, and he has gotten tired of you throwing a fit like the useless spoiled brat that you are. So, he has decided to take matters into his own hands. I had suggested that we take you and use you for potion ingredients; to get some use out of your useless hid. Because there are a lot of things that Nymph parts can be used for, such as some very powerful potions. Most of which have to be harvested while the Nymph in question is alive, so it would be excruciating for the Nymph in question…" Here Snape trailed off and gave a smile that had Harry nearly shuttering as he knew Snape was picturing taking those 'ingredients' from him personally. A need to shutter that got worse as Snape stopped dreaming and continued on.

"But he had a much better idea than that. Though he did promise me I could take a few choice ingredients after he was done with you; after all you wouldn't have any real need for them once the ritual was done anyway. But what's going on is that Dumbledore has decided that your free will is too much to handle at the moment. That your Nymph blood has made you too wild for him to safely control as it is, and he had decided that for the greater good it would be better if you no longer had such a strong will. To put it in terms that I am sure you can understand, even if it may strain that little thing you call a mind to do so. The Headmaster plans to use a ritual that will strip you of your freewill and turn you into the weapon you were always supposed to be." Harry at hearing this went completely bone white, and then went even whiter, if that was possible, when he heard Ginny Weasley pipe up from behind Snape.

"And the Headmaster promised that as soon as he is done using you to get rid of Voldemort that I can have you, along with anyone else who wants to play with you. That's going to be the best. I am going to have you wait on me hand and foot just as you always should have. Just like you would have if you had been a good boy and remained human."

Harry after this was said couldn't stop himself from gagging nor could he stop himself for once again reaching for his magic. Despite knowing he would never be able to reach and would only be harshly punished for it; he just couldn't give up his freedom, his everything, without some sort of fight.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be exactly what the Headmaster was waiting for because the very second that the white lights from the collar began to dance around Harry's body, causing Harry to collapse slightly as they hit him, the manipulative old goat shot a bright sinister purple looking spell at Harry; one that struck him right in the middle of his chest.

Once this spell hit to Harry's utter terror, he felt all of his sense slowly shut down starting with his sight, moving to his hearing, then his sense of smell and then finally his sense of taste. Leaving only his sense of touch remaining; a sense of touch that seemed to heighten to beyond superhuman levels.

Harry unable to see, hear, smell or even taste anything around him was left with only his sense of touch. And that was used more against him than anything else as he felt the hands of his captures grab a hold of him; dragging his protesting form off somewhere unknown.

Being only able to feel all of this and nothing else but the touch of those that had tormented him for so long touching him sacred Harry more than he had ever been before. Especially since he now knew just what they were planning for him and what they were planning do with him afterwards.

It was probably this fear, and because of the fact that Harry, hadn't as of yet, stopped trying to get to his magic; despite all the collar on him was doing to stop him from doing so. What happened next actually happened.

Because as Harry repeatedly banging on the blocks, not to mention fought and pull against binds, holding back his magic back, more so then he had ever had before. More so then he actually thought he was capable of, Harry felt something he hadn't felt since he had first been captured. A small, almost unnoticeable feel of the shadows, one that Harry knew was traceable to his Nymph powers; he had finally managed to crack the binds that had been placed on his more Nymph like powers.

Yet, even with this crack Harry got the feeling that it may be too late to do anything with said powers, because he could feel the magic building around him signifying that the traitors around him had just started the ritual to strip him of his free will.

At the same time even as he thought that he may have been too late Harry refused to take lose everything that made him …well him, laying down. He refused to go back to being the old goat's puppet or even worse the orders obedient play toy.

So, with that in mind Harry reached for the small amount of shadow magic he could get before pulling with all his might and adding said magic to the air around him. Hoping that he could somehow activate the transporting ability of the shadows as he did so or if not that then all the untamed shadow magic in the way would somehow be enough to stop the ritual that was going on around him; or at least alter it in some way.

After doing this Harry felt himself drifting off in pure exhaustion, but before he passed out, he saw a bright white light explode around him. And with said slash of bright light he heard a large booming sound echoing all over. Then he smelt the smell of burning flesh; a smell he knew he’d never forget.

After that he strangely enough tasted something that tasted remarkably like peaches for some reason. Then he felt the warm embrace of what Harry knew to be of the Shadows erasing the skin crawling feeling that the traitors touch had left on him.

It seemed he had at least gained back his other senses. What else had happened would have to wait for when he woke up because Harry found himself unable to fight against the unconsciousness that was claiming him.


	2. chapter two

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An- An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also, she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

** Chapter two **

With a slight whimper, because of the pure burning agony he was currently feeling all over his body, Harry began to wake up. Only for his eyes to snap wide when he remembered just what had happened before, he had passed out in the first place.

To be more specific he remembered just what had been planned for him by the others before he made one last desperate attempt for his freedom, or if ended up with his death; as he would prefer his death than a life of slavery at the hands of those traitors. An act which had caused him the black out in the first place.

A sudden loud beeping sound jerked Harry away from the panic he was about to give in to. As he began to think of what could have happened to him while he had been knocked out. As he began to panic that the ritual had taken place when he hadn’t been able to fight it.

A beeping sound that was piercing and annoying and seemed to be coming just from the right of him. Causing Harry to look over where the sound was coming from, only to be confused when he saw the sound was coming from what he knew to be a muggle machine; one that usually was found in a hospital for that matter.

This confusion only grew when he saw a nurse coming rushing in from a door he had just noticed the second it opened. A nurse who upon seeing that Harry was now awake and currently looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. Quickly went over to Harry’s side and turned the machine that was beep off; while doing her best to speak to Harry in a soothing tone.

"Sir, please try to take deep breaths. I know you were in a stressful situation before and are most likely confused about where you are. But right now, you are safe, and we are trying our best to help you. So please calm down." Harry hearing this and hearing the truthfulness in the nurse's voice did his best to calm down. At least enough so, so that he could ask.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And why does my skin hurt so much and feel so tight…and why am I tied down to the bed post!?" The nurse hearing these questions, began to check over Harry to make sure he was alright; doing her best to ignore the way he tensed as she began to touch him. After seeing that Harry was good and giving into the fact that his now glaring eyes were getting to her, the nurse answered what Harry had just asked her.

"Sir, you're in the Atlanta Georgia Hospital. You're here because we found you chained up in a burning building; with six burnt bodies around you. Considering the wounds that were on you, and the way you were chained up, we assumed that it was some sort of hate crime against you that went horrible wrong but can't be too sure of that.”

Here the nurse gave Harry a heavily sympathetic look as she did her best not to touch him, as she could tell he really didn’t like being touched. Though given what she believed he had gone through that was very understandable. But that still didn’t stop her from answering the rest of Harry’s questions. Seeing as she knew just how valuable a little extra information could be; besides she felt it might make the man a little more helpful. Or at the very least more willing to answer the questions the police would have for him later.

“Which is why you are currently handcuffed to the bedpost. It is also the reason why you're feeling pain and why your skin feels so tight; your recovering from the injuries you had received. Which I have to say you're rather lucky in that regard. Considering the injuries weren't nearly as bad as they originally looked and are about finished healing all together" Here the nurse gave Pleasant look, on that morphed to a slightly sympathetic weary one as she decided to press forward.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind can you tell me what you remember, and if you know just what happened the building, we found you in? I know the police would love to know and will most likely be question you about it later. So, it would be easier to get the full story out now."

Harry after hearing everything, and somehow just knowing that his shadows had somehow transported him, as well as all the others and the very building they had been in, into another world altogether. Not only that but Harry was also instinctively knowing that he'd never be able to repeat such a thing again, as he had only been able to do so because his magic had sacrificed the magic of all the others to be able to do what it had; which it had only been able to do because they had been attempting to do a ritual when his magic had lashed out in the way it had.

Knowing this, Harry decided to make the best story he could on the spot. Knowing that the truth would only get him thrown into the nearest loony bin if even attempted to tell something remotely close to the full truth.

"I-I don't remember all that much about how I ended up in that building, or how it got set on fire for that matter. In fact, I don’t know how long I had even been there as it’s mainly a blur of pain and blacking out.” Here to add believability to his story Harry licked his lips nervously and let his eyes water slightly before continuing on with his story; his tone getting slightly choked as he did so.

“All I do remember is telling my best friends that I thought I may…hmm that I may be gay before having to leave because he got angry at me. Then all I can recall is the fact I was walking back to where I had been staying and suddenly getting hit in the back of my head. After that all I can think of is bright flashing of pain, hurt, a good deal of betrayal then then a frightening flash of light and smell of burning flesh. Then nothing but waking up here." This earned Harry a much more sympathetic look from the nurse who had been helping him before she reached a hand over to smooth one of Harry silky white hairs out of his face.

"Well if that is the case dear, you shouldn't be too worried. Your almost all the way healed up, and after the police get your statements, you'll be free to go. Though I'd be careful of the media after that. Because they’re out there trying to find out just what happened and once they get a good look at you, not to mention hear your story they're not going to let you go."

This was said with a slight laugh, with the nurse's eyes going slightly glazed as she looked at Harry. Cause Harry to curse slightly, as he remembered some of the powers his Nymph side would have and be just that much more eager for the nurse in question to leave.

Because he knew at the moment, he had no control over any of those powers, having never been given the opportunity to actual learn any before he had been captured and had said powers tightly chained up. So, he wouldn’t be able to stop whatever his newer power was doing to the nurse.

Hell, the hat thought the book had said the allure was weaker than a Veela, because that sure as hell didn’t look weaker. Then again, Fleur had only been a quarter Veela and that did look similar to what the males around her had looked like. So perhaps it was weaker, and Harry was just more aware of it because he really didn’t want it happened at all?

Fortunately for Harry, he didn’t have to worry about that for long, as the nurse instead of attempting anything like Harry feared she might, simply did left the room; after one last check over of Harry.

Leaving Harry to his thoughts about what he was going to do now. He knew he couldn’t stay there and answer the polices questions. Because for, one he wasn't even from the world, meaning he wasn't' in their system; which from his time in the normal world Harry knew was extremely important.

And for two well Harry could now feel his magic building up, eager to be used now that it was finally free, meaning sooner or later it would start to act on his emotions; which were rather all over the place at the time. And having his magic acting out on them, would be even harder to explain then not being in this places system. Especially if it ended up being anything like it had been when his magic had acted up when he was younger; with him exploding his aunt being one of many similar actions.

Knowing this, Harry knew he had to get away before anyone else came in here. Fortunately, Harry had managed to make the nurse from earlier believe that he was currently exhausted and didn't want to be disturbed for a while, and that he would be unable to stay long enough to answer the polices question at the moment. So, because of that bit of acting, Harry did have a little bit of time to get everything together; hopefully enough so he could escape.

Harry, after a minute of gathering his thought together and thinking of the different things he could do, finally came up with what he thought was a good idea. Or at least as good as an idea as he could throw together in the couple of minutes he had. That in mind, what Harry had decided to do was first send out a small invisible pulse of his magic to go through the room he was in.

What this would do, was first it would fry all the electronics, like the cameras he knew where in there, which would both destroy the cameras and make it so they couldn’t record anything that was going on in his room any longer. Which afterword’s, with another smaller burst of magic, one that would mess the room up a bit making it look that Harry had been taken out of the room against his will to anyone that looked. Something that would only be further supported by the fact the cameras wouldn’t be working; making it looked like it had been planned that way; making it look even more of an attack of some sort to the police that was still investigating Harry.

While Harry in the meanwhile would call on his shadows to transport him to a place that the shadows found safe for him to stay at. One that he wanted to also be uninhabitable by any other humans, and one that Harry wouldn’t be found on. A place that hopeful no one but him would know about or even know how to get to.

Because at the moment Harry didn't feel like being around humans right now; not with all the harm they had done lately. Not with how jumpy his instincts currently were, or how he constantly felt like lashing out whenever someone even touched him.

Besides, he did need to find a place where he could train his powers without anyone finding out about them. Because Harry also go the feeling that this place was one that didn't have magic, like the world he had just escaped from did. Not to mention Harry really didn’t like how out of control his power currently was and knew that the little incident with the nurse could have gone a lot worse than it had; something he didn’t want to happen.

Meaning he would have to learn control over his powers, all of his powers, before he went out again. And at the same time hopeful work on his reaction to being touched at the same time. As he felt not many people would understand just why he wanted to lash out at them every time they tried to touch him.

Harry, after looking around and seeing that the clothes he had been wearing before, the same clothes he had been captured in by Dumbledore and still had on when they tried to do the ritual, were laying on the table just beside his bed. Only looking partially clean because of the fact Molly regularly shot painful cleaning charms at him, that literally scrubbed him raw, when she couldn’t take the smell off of him any longer.

And perhaps the hospital hadn’t tossed them out yet because they felt they may have some value to Harry or something like that? Still seeing these clothes Harry couldn’t help feel slightly grateful; even if had started to hate the outfit in question long ago. But still he knew those cloths would prove very helpful in the future.

Knowing this, Harry quickly put his plan into action, as he sent out a pulse of magic, spelled away the cuffs holding him to the bed. Before grabbing his clothes, sending out a second burst of magic to set up the room the way he wanted it and then Harry quickly fell into the shadows. So, he could be transported somewhere he would be safe at; at long last.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was in the pitch blackness of his shadows, which he knew that he was only using them as well as he currently was, because of the sheer need he had for them; as well as his instincts. But soon Harry found the inky blackness disappearing completely from his view. As this happened Harry had to stop himself from falling, as he was pretty much dropped out of his shadows as he arrived at where he had directed his powers to take him.

What Harry saw, once he managed to get reoriented from the suddenness of going from pitch black to the nearly blinding direct in sun sensation, he had received ones his shadows full retreated. Was that his shadows had taken what he requested to an extreme, something Harry was rather please with. Because as it turns out, Harry had been transported in a small island that actually completely uninhabited by anything but animals best, yet Harry couldn't see any islands or boats in any direction he looked.

Harry seeing this, seeing the large forest that was on the island, and feeling the animals that were in the forest couldn't help but smile. A smile that got even bigger when with a touch of his magic to the island he could feel several things. One humans had never been on this island before and if Harry had his way there wouldn't be any on it without his say.

And two, despite the fact that there were no witches or wizards in the world, it did have magic in it and because of that Harry's magic would work here. More importantly because this world did have some form of magic in it, Harry could put up wards now. Ones that would keep anyone he didn't want to find his new home, actually from finding his home in the first place.

But before he did anything on the island, that Harry was hoping would become his new home, first he needed to check out a couple of things both on himself and about the island he was now on.

One he really needed to see how bad his injuries were, because while the nurse had said his injuries were healing up nicely. That didn't tell Harry how bad they were or how many there was for that matter. Because Harry knew that he had several really bad injuries from is time in the headmaster 'care', not to mention whatever injuries he may have received when being transported to this world; or from the burning building he had been found in.

After he did that Harry needed to check on his magic to see if there had been any damages to it from his time as a prisoner, or from being transported to the new world; while dragging along several dead bodies and a burning building for that matter.

Harry still knew he had his magic because he had been able to use it, on several different occasions. But even if he had been able to use it at the same time he didn't know if anything had changed after everything he had been through.

Though now that he thought about it, Harry could have very easily caused damage to himself from using his magic without checking on his magic first. Which now that he did actual think about it was something rather foolish to do; something he should have known better than to do in the first place.

Which was something that made checking on his magic all that much more important. Considering he knew the collar he had been in could have very easily caused him a good deal of damaged. Especially after all the times it had been adjusted and tighten. Not to mention the fact it had happened so soon after his magical inheritance when his already wild magic had been at its wildest without any chance to settle down after the changes it had undergone.

After that Harry could do what he could to settle more in the world he had found himself in. Like checking the clothes, he had grabbed back in the hospital to see if it still had his things in them, like they had before; as the Headmaster had never thought to search Harry for any supplies. As it wasn’t like Harry had been able to use them when he was as tightly chained up as he had been.

After which, he then needed to check on the island he was on to see just what kind of island it was in the first place. After all there were a lot of different islands out there that needed different ways to make a home on it. Like find out what food sources it had, as well as locate the water sources were; what kind of water source they were of that matter.

As if the water wasn’t drinkable to his level, he needed to make a way to make sure that it was. Most likely with magic as a filter of some sort if that did up ending up being the case. Though with all the greenery, and strong healthy trees he was seeing Harry wasn’t so sure that that honestly was the case.

Not only that but he also needed see what kind of dangers where on this island, both in animal sources as well as more nature geared dangers, such as quicksand, strong water currents in any nearby waters, or even if there were any volcanoes on this island. Which so far, he couldn’t see but still needed to check; as a safety precaution more than anything else.

It would only be after checking on all of this and knowing just what he would need to protect himself from when he was at his most vulnerable; like when he was either sleeping or healing. That he would be able to set up a place for him to be able to take cover in, make a home of; and then after that a place he could train in. As that had been one of the main reasons, he had gone to this unpopulated island to begin with.

Having this small outline of what he needed to do, made Harry feel calmer. As by having an outline of what he wanted to do next gave him the feeling that now he had a bit more structure in his life as now he knew what he needed to do next.

So, after taking a deep breath Harry got to work; starting with checking to see how bad his injuries were. As it wouldn’t do to try to go out exploring only to find himself to injured to do anything if he was attacked by any wild animal that could be out there. And with how many trees he was seeing Harry was sure that there were some predatorial animals out there; they had to be or this whole island would have already been overrun by the different prey animals that called this island their home.

Not to mention, Harry didn't know how his magic was at this moment; which on top of the injuries he had would be all the worse going in the wild without checking on it. Something that could he could have very easily have already made worse than it had been before.

As he had used it several different times, in was large amounts in at least one case, without thinking to check how it was after all those block and chains had been on him. Knowing this, Harry didn't want to risk using said magic to conjure up a mirror, so he could check everything easier. Instead Harry looked around him to see if he could spot any reflective surfaces nearby him.

As if things were trying to make up for the rotten luck he had lately, Harry saw a small tidepool nearby. One with crystal clear water in it that he could use just as he would a mirror. Albeit a small one, that he couldn’t move around like he could a mirror, but a reflective surface none the less.

Seeing this, Harry swiftly made his way over to it. Knowing that with it he could at the very least, see the injuries he had within it. At least the ones he couldn't see just by looking down, as he had been doing before. What he saw when he did this, left Harry wondering if somehow ending up in a new world had healed him a lot more that he thought was possible.

As Harry knew he had a lot more injuries than the ones that he now had, a lot more and in varies stages of healing at that. Something that could have honestly only happened after being through six months of torture like Harry could. And something that currently wasn’t showing in the reflection he was looking at.

Because besides some minor burns, and a couple of scrapes and bruises that were already healing up, Harry had no other injuries. At least none that hadn’t already formed into scars that is.

Not even the ones he should have on his back from what Dumbledore had done, literally minutes, before attempted to do the ritual that had brought him here. Though from what he could feel he did have some sever scars where those injuries had been. And this was on top of all the other scars he knew he already had on his back; gifts from his oh so loving relatives over the years.

After shaking away the minor shock he felt about the state he was in, or to be more precise the lack of actual injuries he had, Harry decided because he wasn't injured and therefor didn't need to do anything for injures; at least nothing that a little more time couldn’t handle on its own. That then it was time to check of the state of his magic; hopefully it be in the same state his body was.

Nervous, but knowing that he needed to check on his magic, even if it was to be on the cautious side. Harry sat down to meditate, something he knew that would make it faster for him to reach where his magical core was supposed to be; after all it was better safe than sorry.

What Harry found the moment he reached his core left him breathless and worried at the same time. Breathless because his magic was fine, there were not strains or damages done to it do to the blocks or being transported to another world altogether.

Worried because, while there were not damages done to it, it was most certainly drained from everything it had been through. Nearly drained to the point that harry wouldn’t be able to do magic for a while until it refilled back up.

Which meant for the time being that it would be best if Harry didn’t do any magic. At least not until his own magic recovered and refilled a good deal more than it currently was.

Something Harry was very much willing to do; seeing as it wouldn't take but a week for it to refill. Maybe a little bit longer than that if Harry did small bits of magic here and there. But until his core has recovered Harry certainly couldn't do any bigger amounts of magic. Which would mean until it was restored, he most likely wouldn’t be able to explore much of the island he was on or build up much of a shelter; at least not with his magic he wouldn’t be able to.

Harry after finishing checking on his core came back to his consciousness with tears falling down his face. As it finally sunk into him that once and for all he was truly free. All the blocks were gone, all the chains that had been holding him back were gone, the collar that had been around his throat had been utterly destroy.

He was finally at long last free, and the others wouldn't ever be able to cage him like that again. After all it was really hard for a burnt-up husk, drained of all its magic, to do much of anything to anyone.

It took Harry a bit to recover from this latest discovery, as for a while all he wanted to do was just lay there and bask in the sheer joy he was feeling over everything he had just found out. But eventual Harry, got a handle on it as he knew there was still things that he needed to do before he decided to settle in for the day.

Harry now that he was calmer, and now that his head was clearing, as it was free from all the fears he had about his magic. He quickly got up from his position in front of the tidepool, and walked over to where he had dropped the clothes, The ones he had made sure to grabbed before he had transported himself from the hospital; hoping his luck held out and what he was looking for was still in there.

After reaching down in the pockets of his pants and finding something Harry had to stare at what was in his hands with a little bit of bemusement. He guessed the old saying good things come in sets of three was true.

Because there in his hand was the very trunk he had placed in those pants all those months ago; completely untouched despite the time it had been between things. It was the very thing he had been hoping he’d find when he realized the clothes had been the same thing he had been wearing since he had first been captured. In fact, knowing this got Harry thinking on different things.

The main one being a good deal of disgust as he realized that he had been wearing the same clothes, or at least the same torn up pants, for now over six months. This was something that had Harry's nose wrinkling up in disgust. Even if he knew that he had been hit with several painful cleaning spells during that time. It just wasn’t the same as actually bathing or washing the clothes he was wearing so they would be clean. As Harry knew cleaning spells didn’t always pick up everything; just the most noticeable.

Knowing now that he had his magical trunk, and because of this knowing just what he wanted to do now that he had it. Harry feeling it was safe enough, used a small amount of magic to turn it back to its correct size.

After all, he needed some things out of the trunk, like the things he needed to bath as well as a set of actual clean clothes and couldn’t do that or anything else he had planned with it in its shrunken size. Not to mention on top of the supplies he wanted to grab, Harry knew that he also needed to check the compartments that were in said trunk; as it had been a good deal of time sense he had been able to check them all out in the first place.

Because unknown to anyone else in the wizarding world, Harry had gotten a magical multi-compartment after his fourth year. After seeing the one Moody had been hidden in for a year, and after reading up on them they had seemed to valuable, not to mention helpful, for Harry not to want to get one; especially considering how his summers usually where.

Harry had just gotten one that had looked remarkably similar to what his old almost mundane like trunk had looked like. Mostly so, no one would question him on it, or even notice he had traded out trunks in the first place. After all there was a reason why the sorting hat had wanted him in Slytherin in the first place, and why he had to fight to be placed in the house he was in now; it was the house of the cunning after all. Something that Harry knew he had in spades, much more so than even his courage; though that wasn’t lacking in the least bit either.

Harry, once he had the trunk resized, and had it opened to the correct compartment Harry grabbed some clothes. Most of which were spelled to automatically resize to the correct size of whoever was wearing them as Harry had been forced to order them through catalog instead of in person; as there were simply too many people watching him to do otherwise.

Though, at the same time, as Harry had found out after Ron had ‘accidentally’ taken some of his clothes, they could only to this twice; though with the clothes Ron had that didn’t matter since Harry hadn’t wanted them back after he had worn them. At the time because Ron had been his friend, but later on because Ron honestly was a pig and Harry didn’t think any amount of scrubbing magical or otherwise could get those clothes clean again.

But this limited ability to resize meant that, since Harry had worn a good deal of them before his inheritance, meant after this time they wouldn't be able to do so again; or at least most of them wouldn’t be able to. However, even knowing this Harry couldn't complain about the fact, seeing as at least now he had something he could wear that he didn't have to worry about being too small.

As at least the all had at least on resizing charm on them letting it be so he could wear the clothes he had now. And it wasn't like he couldn’t go buy some more clothes in the world, because no matter what world he was in Harry was pretty sure both gold and jewels had some value in them. Something Harry knew he had as he had made sure to pack such things in his trunk; as a just in case. His mind always thinking of the worst most of the time wouldn’t let him do anything less; especially as he knew Voldemort had been back.

Once he had his clean clothes he wanted, Harry went to the third compartment of his five-compartment trunk, and promptly headed to the shower he had in the apartment that was inside said compartment. It was time he finally got fully one hundred percent clean. It was time that for the first time in a good six months that he was able to enjoy a long hot shower. Only after that would he think about what to do next.

After one very long hot steamed filled shower, and once finally into a set of clean clothes, Harry decide to continue on with what he had been before. That being said, Harry first decided to go through his trunk to see if everything was still in place and just what could be used, as well as what should be thrown out.

After all even with magic six months was a lot of time for things to go unchecked; and there was no saying that once Harry had been cut of from his magic that some of the more sensitive spells he had on the trunk hadn’t been cut of as well. Seeing as there had been several spells that needed to be renewed every once and a while in this trunk to begin with.

Since the trunk was a five-compartment trunk Harry thought it best to start on the first compartment and work his way through the rest. In his first compartment was, well it was basically a decoy for anyone who decide to look inside said trunk.

All the first compartment held was all the thing he brought to Hogwarts with him. Mean it held things like his old school uniforms and all his old schoolbook. So, there wasn’t much to check over when it came to this compartment; not when it was already near empty to begin with.

In the end the only things Harry wanted to save from that compartment, being his invisible cloak. His schoolbooks, seeing as they'd be good to review on not to mention he had a couple of Rune books in there as well that he felt would come in handy. His firebolt broom, though he was unsure about being able to use it all things considering.

Then there was some of the clothes he had bought the summer before his inheritance, and the marauder's map; for the sake of the memory of said marauders. Plus, with enough study of said map, maybe Harry would be able make one similar for his island.

After debating inwardly what to do with the stuff he didn't want, Harry decided for now to pile all the stuff he wanted to get rid of into a pile. One that he would get rid of after he finished going through everything. That way, he wouldn’t have to make multiple trips to get rid of everything he didn’t want. And if he had to get could have second thoughts without having to regret anything.

Right now, Harry was going through the second compartment of his trunk. This was the compartment the second less protected part of his trunk. Seeing as it was right below the compartment he was using as a decoy, and therefor had a chance of being found out, so Harry didn't want anything too important in it. Even if the things in it were certainly more important than what had been in the first compartment.

This compartment held a lot of what he had gotten during his fourth year. It was a year that he had managed to get a lot done. Mostly because of the fact that a lot of people assumed he had cheated to get into the tournament in the first place and had decided to completely ignore him.

Which was how Harry managed to sneak out through the tunnels at the school, as he did so when everyone else thought he was either studying for the tasks or was brooding about being placed in the tournament in the first place.

What this end up with Harry getting, and what was in the second compartment of Harry’s trunk, was several outfits of dragon hide armor, that held the same resizing charms that all his new clothes held. The real Gryffindor sword, while a very realistic one had been in place of the one the Headmaster had, something Harry had been able to do with a little help from both Fawkes and the sorting hat. Several different pairs of Dragon hide boots, again with the resizing charm on them. Not to mention, several different new outfits that Harry hadn't placed in his first compartment. Mainly, because they weren't clothing that you'd expect to see on the Gryffindor golden boy that Harry was supposed to be.

And along with those things, there were also several different magical items that had caught Harry's eyes in the second compartment. Mainly because Harry was fascinated by them and could so see them coming in handy. But at the same time hadn’t been anything that would raise too man eyebrows if they did end up being found out.

These was things such as several bottomless bags, ten magical tents, which he had been planning on sharing to his so-called friends and their family at one point. Along with the necessary repair kits to keep the tents, as well as the bottomless bags in top conditions.

But now had all of those tents, and bottomless bags, just for himself. Meaning that he now had to make plans for them. As there was no way Harry was going to toss any of those aside. As they were both too valuable now that there wasn’t a wizarding world to get the tents or bags in question from. And at the same time, they could all be repurposed for something else. Or if not that, taken apart to figure out how exactly said tents had been made in the first place. At least the ones he wasn’t using would could be.

The third compartment was one Harry didn't have to bother going through, beside moving some things around and bring some of the clothes he had in the first and second compartment inside.

As it was the compartment that held his apartment inside it; which meant there wasn't anything he wanted to throw away in it seeing as he had cleaned it out; just hours before he had gone through his magical inheritance. He knew even with the magical cold box inside it he didn't have anything to throw away.

Mainly because the cold box in question, while filled with different types of food in it, had been charmed to the max with different spells to keep the food in it protected, preserved, as well as perfectly chilled. Hell. Harry still had food some of the French and Germen food that he had grabbed from his fourth year. Still in the same condition it had been the day he had put it in there.

Honesty, it was the compartment, and everything in it, that made it, so Harry didn't starve to death or become suicidal while he was at his oh so loving family's care during the summers of his fourth, fifth and sixth year. Not that anyone else knew that, as far as they were concerned Harry had been forced to stay in this so-called room all those years.

The fourth compartment was the one that held the most in it, and was the one, besides the very last compartment in his trunk, that held the most protection on it. All geared against letting anyone but him going into said compartment.

When it came to this compartment Harry had it separated into several different rooms; similar to how the apartment above it was. But instead of being actual rooms like a kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom these rooms were separated by what was in them.

Meaning there was a room for, all the gold and jewels he had taken out of his family vault after his sixth year. Which had been around the time Harry was about to go on the run hunting down the horcruxes, and didn't trust he'd be able to get his money or other items that had been in in vault while the Death eater had been pretty much in charge.

After that there was another room was all the books he had in the Potter, Black, and Peverell vaults, looking similar to a large library with shelve after shelve of nothing but numerous books. Along with several places to sit, relax and read said books if he wanted to. Though in that case Harry could also remove some of the book and read them else well. But because of the wards on this compartment, he was the only one who was able to remove the books; or anything else that was in this compartment for that matter.

Then off to the side was another door leading to the room Harry had set up as his potions room. As while he hated Snape with a passion and lathed how he taught potions. He did love potions, as he could see just how helpful they were. Not to mention, and Harry wouldn’t shy away from this fact, spite really was a very strong motivator. And when Snape had said Harry would never be able to make a successful potion Harry became determined to be one of the best potion makers there were; just to rub it in Snape’s face that he was wrong.

Which was why he had this room in the first place. A room that had filter placed in certain places in the rooms in it to ensure that the potion fumes didn’t build up. Not to mention had all the potions supplies Harry had purchased to make his potions.

Which along with the ingredients to make potions he also had several full shelves filled with different potions he had purchased; all of which were in unbreakable vails. Seeing as with the luck he had Harry had figured, when he had been purchasing these potions, that he would be needed them; mostly because the majority of them had been healing potions.

Next, would be one of the most often used rooms that was in this compartment, and this was the weapon/training room that Harry had set up. A room that had been one of the first rooms Harry had set up to begin with. As he knew that with Voldemort back the war would continue. And back than he had been wanting to be able to defend those he had considered both friends and family. Now it would be used to learn to defend himself better, and make sure he never ended back up in the situation he had just escaped from.

This room was nearly split in half, with half of it holding all the weapons that had been in his three family vaults; be they purely magical weapons or the more mundane weapons some of his family had been known for.

While the other side was made into a training room. Where Harry could train with the weapons, on hand to hand and even with his magic if he wanted to. On this side of the room Harry had included several magical dummies that with the help of runes, and some family magic, had been programed to help with either his magical dueling, or his weapons skills. They had been magical dummies that had been in both the Potter and Black family vaults and had been one of the more interesting things he had removed from said vault.

This entire room was one that Harry wanted to see being either moved outside onto the island, so he could more easily use it out there. Or if not that, knew that it would be seeing it a lot of use in the near future as he continued to train in it.

Finally, the last room in this compartment, was one room that Harry had made for the hobby no one knew he had and that was a room made for runes and warding. It was a hobby Harry had started before his fourth year and after he had gotten into a conversation with Bill. Making him become fascinated with both Runes and wards because all of the things they could be used for. And perhaps a tiny bit because he had developed a small crush on Bill during that conversation.

Once Harry had finished going through the fourth compartment and made sure everything was still in there and was still fresh, as he could get. Which thankfully it was as once sealed potions had an extremely long shelve life, he went to the was the last compartment; the fifth and final compartment his trunk had in it.

This was the strangest compartment out of the entire trunk and at the same time it was also the most protected. Harry had a serious amount of help setting this last compartment up. Mainly from the goblins in return for all the goblin made weapons and a certain amount of gold that had been in his possession. But considering just what this compartment held Harry saw it as worth it in the end.

In the fifth compartment, which was clearly the most magical compartment of the entire trunk, was something that made it look as if you had just stepped outside instead of inside the bottom of a trunk. This compartment held at least several acers of land, and had been spelled to look like, and actually be like, the sky outside was.

Meaning the roof of this compartment, actual gave sunlight, it actual rained inside it, and there was always a slight amount of heat as well as a breeze within the compartment. With how warm it could be being able to be controlled on the outside of the compartment due to all the wards and runes that helped make up the majority of this compartment.

Why it did this, was because of what this compartment held. Which was everything else that was in the Peverell, Potter and Black vaults that weren't weapons or gold or books.

By this it meant that this compartment, and all the land in it, held the numerous magical plants; most of which could be used in potions. As well as a good amount of more mundane plants that were either really rare or believed to have go extinct over the years. As it seemed that parts of his family had been avid plant collects be it for potions or in some cases even food as there was quite a few fruiting plants in there as well.

Not only that but there were also all the animals, and other creatures that his family had owned. All of which had been, and currently still were in a stasis ; just like they had been in the vaults.

The creatures that were in stasis , weren’t many nor where they different types of creature as they were simply house elves that had belong to his family lines. Ones that had been put in stasis when his Parents died, and Dumbledore closed all his family Properties.

They had been placed in Stasis so they wouldn’t suddenly die from the lack of magic that was supposed to be given to them. And as Harry had only recently found out about them before his inheritance, he had only been able to get them in his trunk before things had gone to hell for him.

There were twenty different house elves, all of which Harry had made sure to place in his trunk because of his memory of Dobby, and because he hadn’t wanted them to be trapped in those vaults for any longer.

Not when he could let them have a rather freeing life in here, taking care of the animals and feeding off the magic the animals gave off. Making it a beneficial relationship between them. Sadly, Harry really hadn’t gotten the time to put that all together; at least not yet he hadn’t.

Speaking of the animals, that they house elves were going to be taking care of, they were all rather young, some even still in their eggs, and were all either rare creatures, or creatures that were believed to be extinct.

This included animals such as Pegasus, an entire heard of them that had a range of color from pitch black, to a pure silver and gold one. The leader of the heard, a pitch-black Horse with shining white/silver hair had been particularly attached to Harry. At least before Harry had to replaces the Stasis spells on her.

Along with these Pegasus there were also, nine miniature dragon eggs in a bed of silk. Which after reading a book on them Harry found out were usually around this size of a palm but got no bigger than the size of a small cat.

Though that didn't stop the deadliness of their fire when they had to defend themselves as despite their small size, they had a strong fire that could shoot out a good three feet from them and was equally as hot as a normal dragon's fire could be.

Not to mention to make up for their lack of size they made of for it in sheer speed, and how sharp those claws of theirs were Though luckily these miniature dragons are now where as territorial as the normal size dragons and usually bond to people; whom they become very protective of.

Fortunately, there were no actual full size, flying dragons in his vaults, because if there had been Harry would have either have promptly given them to the Goblins or anonymously donating them to the dragon sanctuary because Harry never wanted to deal with something like the Hungary horntails dragon ever again. Nor did he ever want to think of the amount of food he would need to feed a creature like that either.

Surprisingly it was in the Potter family vault that he had found, a single Basilisk egg. That if the information that had been on the egg was correct it said that this basilisk in question did not have the normal killing glare of its kind but had instead been bred to have a paralyzing glare instead.

Though in return for the lessen power it would have thicker armored scales and could be faster than a normal Basilisk was. It was also spelled to be loyal to the person whom hatched it; something that was done with every Basilisk that was created.

Which did explain why the one in the chamber of secrets acted the way it did. But after reading this about the egg in question Harry had been debating hatching it since he found it in his vaults. After all those things did take a quite a while to grow as large as the one in the chamber had been and having something like a Basilisk hidden in his sleeves would have been on hell of a protection.

Along with those animals there had been bowtruckles, several different breeds of the lesser intelligent Fairies that Harry had seen used mostly for decoration, a good twenty different golden snidgets, three griffins, two female and one male. A heard of five Hippogriff, six different breeds of Occamy that were all still in their pure silver eggs.

Next was a heard of unicorns, sleeping under the stasis spells that the Peverell family had; a heard of seven with three males and four females. It the largest horse of the heard leading it all.

Though Harry did notice that these unicorns looked a lot larger and more dangerous than the ones in the forbidden forest had looked; and Harry couldn’t find a reason why. As the information on them had simply state that they were unicorns his family had saved and place under a stasis charm until they could find a truly safe place for them to rest.

But still, even if Harry couldn’t figure out why they were different from the ones in the forbidden forest, Harry was still, like all the other creatures in his trunk, planning on freeing them on the island he was on. Just as soon as he made sure it was safe for them on said island in question.

Then, finally last but certainly not least among the animals that Harry now had, were the equally small heard of just four Thestrals; that Harry had found in the Peverell vaults. In this case there had been an equal male and females of the heard and seemed to be mated pairing as well.

Though these Thestrals, like the unicorns that he had also found in these vaults, looked to be a good deal stronger and larger than the ones he had seen in the forest. And for some reason Harry felt particularly drawn to them; as if they were supposed to be for him or help him in some way. Something that he could feel even if he hadn’t woken the heard up completely yet.

But for the moment, despite how much he wished otherwise, Harry knew it was best to keep everything under the stasis they all currently under; had been under since he had first been captured by Dumbledore. At least until Harry could check over the island he had landed and found out if it was safe enough to release everything on.

Which meant Harry had to find out the different food sources that were on the island, as he knew that was essential if he want to survive on said island. Not to mention it was even more important that he find the different clean water source that were on the island. As well as find out just what kind of animals were in the forest around him and if they were a danger to him or those, he called his; which now was only his animals and house elves. But still, he needed to make sure they were safe; as currently they were all he really had.

But most importantly, after finding out where the food and water was that is, Harry would need to find a way to utterly fortify the island he had claimed as his. Meaning that he would have to make it protected enough that Harry honestly felt safe enough not only to live there, but to also release all the clearly magical creatures, as well as plants, that laid in the fifth compartment of his trunk.

He would need to make the island a home for him and everything he had with him before he did anything else. But, when you put into considering the level of magic he currently had in him, and the lack of control he would have due to it being blocked for so long that could take a while.

Quite a long while at that, and even then, he would be having to work his fingers to the bone to get the things he did want done, in the time he felt like they should be done. As harry had long since learned he wasn’t good at sitting doing nothing when he had plans he wanted done; magic or no magic.

** _________________________________________________________________________ **

And take a while it certainly did, as it took Harry an entire three and a half years, to get everything set up the way he wanted to. An entire three and half years that Harry had spent on the island not leaving it once and doing everything in is power to make it a home that he felt was worth calling home. The now twenty-one-year-old found himself looking at the island that he set up as his home.

Harry had spent the first two weeks, of that last three and a half years pretty much staying mainly in his trunk apartment reading, recovering his magic, and planning everything he felt he should do to secure his island home. Making up plans on what wards he should put up, what he wanted his home to look like, and what ways he wanted it protected besides the use of his magic.

That time planning what he later considered the basic outline of everything he wanted done on his island really paid off in the end. Especially when Harry just looked out over the island he called home, now that it was finally finished.

Harry, despite the fact that there weren't any nearby islands, and despite the fact that even over the last three and a half years he had been out there Harry hadn't seen any boat or anything similar to them, anywhere near his island home, still did his best to maximum every protection he could think of on his home. Most to make sure that no one else could find his island unless he let them.

This included wards to make his island unplottable, and inaccessible to anyone else but him; unless you were invited in by him in the first place. Not to mention wards that would act similar to shields to keep any and all airborne attacks out. Wards that actually went underground to keep any attacks from that direction from hitting them as well.

Along with that there were wards for some protection against the weathers, at least the worst of the weather from getting through. And wards that would warn him of the natural disasters, such as tsunamis, and offer some protections against them. Even if the wards in question wouldn’t be able to fully keep out said storms as they were just too powerful for that to happen.

This was the part that had taken Harry the longest to do and had drained Harry the most magically; at least it did so after each time he did a ward like this. Which he had to do one at a time, over a good period of time, considering he was putting them over the whole island.

Because of this, it took Harry a whole month and a half to do one ward, then he had to literally wait a week before he could get back to work on the next ward. Just because of the sheer drain it caused his magic to do the ward in question.

Then, after all the wards where in place, there were the more mundane sources of protection he put up. Some of which he did while he was waiting for his magical energy to build back up, but at the same time he did end up cheated quite a bit when it came to actually putting the more difficult parts of them up; as he did make plenty of uses of his magic during those circumstances.

This included a ten-foot-high stone wall that Harry had placed around the entire island. Or at least the majority of the island as Harry had made use that the wall in question was placed in places that wouldn’t wear away or fall into sea as they were too close to said sea; like they would have been in certain places of the island more sandy shores.

A wall which was made from stone that Harry had found on the island, carved from one of the cliffs faces and then used his magic carry shape, make multiple copies of, and put in place. Before using his magic to reinforce them and carve runes into each surface, which after so long of carving because something that he could do very quickly and with very little thought.

This was the most physically taxing part of the protection Harry had put on the island; and one that had taken the second longest to put up. As Harry hadn’t always been able to use his magic to work with this part of the protection. Though, once Harry had combined the wards with the walls, after he had them finished, it did have the extra benefit of making them both that much stronger because of it. As they both boosted the others.

Besides those protections Harry had managed to map out the island he had landed those three years ago. In fact he had managed in the last couple of months managed to make a map very similar to what the Marauders map had been like; even if it was a lot large, and cleaner looking than that map had been as Harry didn’t need to hide it as a scape of paper. In fact, it looked like a rather realistic map that he had neatly folded up in the main bottomless bag he had on him. SO that he had it on him at all times; as a just in case.

But it was because of this map, and the process of making it, that Harry was able to find out as much as he could about the island as he had. With what he had found out by doing this was, were all the clean water source could be found; opposed to several saltwater water source he had found at first.

He had also been able to find out what type of food sources grew on the island, started some of his own food sources that he had in his trunk, as well as potion ingredients that had been in there as well. As Harry seeing how much land there was had planted the majority of all the plants he had into the island; starting first with all the fruiting trees his family had gathered together. All planted in different locations on this island with the help of his magic.

And because of this, Harry had been able to make it so that on top of the coconuts, bananas, blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries; that had originally been on the island to begin with. There were also, several different versions of apple trees, with couple of each type. A good fifty Peach trees, several Mango trees, at least ten plum trees, which really seemed to flourish on the island.

Along with hat Harry had also planted some olive trees, three Pineapple trees, several different cinnamon trees, that had originally been in his potions plants as you would be surprised how many potions require cinnamon in them, and even a couple of Coffee trees. As while Harry didn’t like coffee himself, he did know all parts of a coffee tree could also be used in potions; as just like Cinnamon it was often used in energy boosting potions.

On top of this he even managed to find out what type of animals made this island their home. Something which Harry had done before he released the animals he owned as Harry didn’t want to risk them becoming prey to something large enough to take them down; as even in the stasis charms they were under Harry had grown to care about all of the animals that had been under his care.

Because of this, Harry had been able to find out that there were, herds of wild hogs and Deer. Not to mention all types of birds, lizards, snakes; with them so numerous in types that Harry really didn’t bother to count them as none of them got that large, nor where they venomous to be dangerous to him or his.

There were also animals such as foxes, and wild cats, though nothing bigger that a bobcat; and even those seemed to be pretty rare. Not to mention a lot of animals you could usually find in large forest such as rabbits squirrels, wild turkey, racoons, badgers, and several others that Harry knew where no danger to him and could even be used as food for several of the animals he had with him; or even himself if he needed to.

With the worst of the being a couple wild dogs packs, something which Harry had taken advantage of as he had caught two of them as pups and got them to become his familiars; to replace Hedwig whom he had lost about a year before he had been captured by the Headmaster. Not only that but he had also managed to capture and get a couple of the small wild cats so that could eat the lizards, mice that also called this island their home.

Hell, there had even been quite a few wild chickens running around. Something that had Harry wondering if there had been any civilization on this island before, but he could find no hints of this out there. So, he was left wondering how said flightless birds had ended up on the island before just being grateful that they were there.

As they had ended up being very easy to capture and domesticate. Making it so he had a fresh source of both eggs and meat always at hand; without having to go hunting for them.

Not only that but as Harry had quickly found out, when he first started out checking out this island, there were a lot of different fish in both the lakes and the ocean, something he didn’t do too often as Harry wasn’t that big on fish. But at the same time, he knew that they were there, and knew some of the best locations to get them at. As he felt it was better to know this, than not know it and have the need for it at a later date.

And after finding out all of these animals Harry had felt that it was safe enough to set the animals he had with him free on the island; or at least he had after he had gotten it all safe. Seeing as none of the creatures that were on the island were a threat to any of the animals, he had on him. 

Not to mention had also taken the house elves out of the stasis they were in and had them working on both the animals as well as checking over the wards for him. As well as keeping regular cleaning they normal did for the tent Harry had set up. Which Harry used as his home and had taken all the supplies he had in his Apartment in his truck to out to furnish. Which on top of everything else that they had to do, keep the house elves rather happy.

Even if they did keep asking him for more things to do and continued to do smaller chores around Harry with out him asking. Like sharpening his weapons, cleaning his clothes and most of the time cooking a meal for him. Something that Harry was rather upset about as he did like cooking, at the same time couldn’t begrudge the house elves of this as there were quite a few of them and only one of him. Making them run out of things to do most of the time. Making Harry wonder if he should add more things for them to do; as they all have been acting rather hyper.

Since then Harry did check on the creatures, he had set free to see how they were reacting to the island and they seemed to be making themselves at home just as Harry was. Best yet, they didn't seem to be affecting the ecosystem on the island in negative fashion in any way. If anything, a lot of them were actually helping the island more than they could be hurting it; as there had been a large surplus of prey animals.

Though Harry did notice, with a good deal of joy, that the Pegasus as well as the miniature dragons did seem rather close to him. And even the Basilisk he had released came and check on him from time to time; though like all the other creature on this island it seemed to really enjoy its freedom now that he finally had it.

Though he did have to add a dome ward to make sure none of the flying creatures, actually flew off the island; at least none that weren't keyed into the ward to let them out. As Harry certainly didn’t want to have a magical creature like a miniature dragon, or even worse a Pegasus, out in a world that had never had magical creatures in it. At least not as far as Harry knew or could tell.

At the same time protecting the island, freeing the animals and getting all the details he could about the island he was on, wasn't the only thing he had done in the last fourty two months he had been on it. Not in the least bit.

As Harry had also spent a good deal of time on pure training. At least he had once he had gotten everything else set up. As he didn’t feel safe enough to do so until it was all set up. At least not anything that involved his magical training he hadn’t.

Still Harry had spent over a year training his magic, to get it to and past the level he had before. Then he had trained up on his new shadow Nymph powers, most particularly the ones that he felt could end up badly if he didn’t have control over them in the first place.

It was by doing this, that Harry found that he had the easiest time with his skills in levitation ability, as well as the intangible abilities he had. He also seemed to be rather skilled in the live absorption ability he had for being from the royal family line of the Shadow Nymphs. Though he only did this on animals so far; and then only those that attacked him or his other animals. Which he promptly turned around used to heal the animals that had been attacked in the first place; so he had gotten rather skilled in healing that way.

His magic abilities weren't the only thing Harry trained up on either no, Harry couldn’t do that. As no disrespect to his magic, but there had been so many times that his magic wasn't able to safe him. Either because it was blocked or because the place it was in wasn't exactly safe for him to use said magic. Which was why Harry had also thrown himself into learning even more hand to hand and skills with weapons then he had before. As he had felt if he had been physically stronger, or at least faster than he had been before he could have possible not been captured by the Headmaster’s plan to beginning with. And if that was the case, he didn’t want to end up in a similar situation again.

After all, this new world he found himself in didn't have magic users like himself in it. And Harry seriously doubted he could stay on the island his entire life, at least not without ever leaving it. So, he wanted a way to defend himself without any use of magic as a just in case. Even if it was only until he could use said magic a little bit safely.

By doing this, Harry was able to find out he was a natural inclination to using swords. In fact, a pair of duel swords he had, never really left his side once he got his hands onto them. Not only that, but Harry found that he could also use said sword he had almost like a wand of sorts; though it did take a bit more concentration then it normally would with said wand.

Speaking about how he wouldn't be able to stay on the island without leaving it at least once. Harry, despite how he felt about admitting it, was starting to feel a like he was beginning to go stir crazy.

Most likely from the lack of actual human contact or communication. Because unlike what some people thought humans were actual very social creature, and so were nymphs for that matter. Which meant Harry was really starting to feel the need to have someone, a human someone else around him, to at least talk to.

Knowing this, yet still feeling wary about actual trusting humans, and at the same time wondering if his escape from the hospital over two years ago had made news or anything like that, Harry decided to be safe rather than sorry.

To do this, Harry gathered all his hair up, which was now far below his shoulders and starting to reach near hip length. Opposed to the near back length it had been he first arrived at the island, and quickly braided it together before pinning it together on top of his head. Debating have to get it cut or cutting it himself as he did so; as Harry had simply forgotten to do this while he had been on the island.

After doing this Harry grabbed a dark beany and put it on; making sure none of his hair showed; after all hair that bright was certainly eye catching. Especially as Harry was sure not may people had hair that white or that shinny at the age Harry currently was; nor the length he had it at for that matter. Though he could be wrong, Harry wasn’t so sure about that.

Then after making sure that his hair was completely covered Harry simply slid on a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his distinctive eyes. Before looking at his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt combo he was wearing. It was something that almost everyone wore and was something that wouldn't stand out too much either; neither would to boots he wore with it.

So, Harry knew that he wouldn't have to change those, then just to be sure Harry threw a mild notice me not charm on him. Mild enough that people would know he was there but strong enough that they would see him as just another face in the crowd and not pay too much attention to him; something that would only be helped by the fact Harry covered his most noticeable features.

Once he had all of this done, Harry decided that since he had first arrived in Atlanta Georgia then that be the place he'd check out first. Maybe he could find some answers as to why he had appeared there in the first place, of all places, while he was at it. As Harry figured if he was going to appear anywhere in the world it would be at least a place similar to where he had disappeared from in the first place; like still in England or something like that.

After deciding this, Harry grabbed one of the bottomless bags he had, the same one he usually had on him, a magical tent, and then after making sure his twin swords were still on him. Even if they were charmed to be invisible to anyone but him, got ready to go.

Calling on his powers over shadows, which he had gotten a lot better at controlling, Harry brought himself to a shadowed unwatched corner of Atlanta Georgia; in a much smoother quicker trip then the original one had been like. Not to mention a lot less draining on his powers.

Which showed when Harry, instead of nearly collapsing and possible getting sick like he nearly had during his first trip through the shadows, instead smoothly stepped out of the shadows onto one of the streets of Atlanta Georgia. Acting all the while like he had been just taking a walk. Something that caused no one take notice of him as he continued to walk away from where he had first appeared.

Seeing this, Harry smirked to silently to himself, before he began to walk towards the busier part of the city. He wanted to trade some of his gold in, maybe a little bit a jewelry as well, and do a little shopping. Maybe just being around people would solve the sudden fits of loneliness he was getting. Because honestly, Harry still wasn't sure why he was here when he still felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

Harry was starting to feel a bit better after he traded some of his gold in for some cold hard cash and was starting to do a little bit of splurging shopping. With some mindless spending so he could just enjoy himself for a little bit; doing something he had never really been able to do before.

Or that is he was enjoying himself for a little bit, that is until the nearby T.V that was playing in the food stand Harry was currently eating a giving a warning that had his inner Death Nymph screamed at him was true.

What this warning was, was that there seemed to be a virus going around that was killing people, and making the dead come back to live. Harry heard others who were in the nearby scoff at the, calling it fake news and things such as that, not believing what was being said. Hell, even the people on the TV who was trying to give the warning seemed to be trying to stop themselves from laughing; taking away any credibility to what they were saying.

But Harry knew otherwise, he knew deep within his soul that it was true, and Harry also knew that somehow, in some way he needed to be prepared for it because really soon this world was about to go to hell. As his very instincts wouldn’t let him deny the truth, nor would they let him rest as it screamed for him to get prepared for the hell that was going to go down.

Harry knowing this and having learned from experience what usually happens when things go to hell, knew that while he was pretty prepared at the moment; it still wouldn't be enough. At least not for his state of mind.

Not to mention, he knew that he wouldn't be able to wait this whole thing out by himself. As he had been on his island bey himself for three years and started going stir crazy because of it. And something told Harry that, with whatever this thing bringing the dead back to life was, it wasn’t going to last only a little while; but a numerous amount of years.

So, knowing this, and knowing that somehow, he was going to be in one way, or another bring people back to his island before this whole thing was over. Decided that it was time to get prepared before he was dumped from the pan into the fire. As he had been done so many times before.

To do this Harry slipped into the mindset that made it so he could survive all that he had, be it in the hands of his 'loving' family. Be it at the hands of the public who turned on him at the drop of the hat. Be it the test he had been through each and every year at the supposed safest place in the wizarding world. Be it the war he had been forced to fight in. Or be it the tender love and care he got from Dumbledore, and his order of the flaming chicken, he survived it. And Harry was damn going to survive this.

He just needed to get a few things to better be prepared. Because if Harry remembered all those zombie movies and game Dudley played all the time before. Things that were available now, weren't going to available much later on. This in mind, Harry went headed to one of the largest stores he could think of, a Walmart, and called on his powers to hide him from everything; including the cameras. Harry knew that despite what the store bragged it wasn't open twenty-four seven and when it did close, or at least when the security began to switch over late at night, he would sweep it clean off all the supplies it had.

Yes, it would be stealing and if his gut feeling proved to be wrong Harry would give them all the money he owed them, then some. But on the high chance it wasn't wrong, well Harry had been raised on survival of the fittest all his live, and he got the feeling that wasn't going to change soon.

So, right now, all Harry cared for was that he had his island, he had his weapons, he had his magic and currently he had his bottomless bag. So, for him things didn't look to bad. And if he had it his way, he would make sure it only looked better for him as he emptied out other stores as he certainly wasn’t stopping at one.

Because when everything did go to hell, he was going to be ready, and maybe he would be able to find some people worth saving as well. Till then Harry was going to be doing what he was about to do; at the soonest opportunity he was given. Emptying stories, gathering supplies, getting his island ready, and then going out searching.


	3. chapter three

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also, she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

** CHAPTER Three **

It had been a good two months since Harry had first heard about the virus; during his first trip outside his island in a good three years. Two months since Harry had decided to do everything in his power to try and prepare for what was going to happen.

Because of this, and the fact he honestly didn’t give a damn anymore, everything Harry had been doing had hit the paper, the local news and even national news. Mostly because as no one could figure out just how, or why, it had happened in the first place.

As having store after store, being completely emptied of everything in it. Without anyone seeing or having any idea how it happened, in the first place. Not to mention having it happen to multiple different stores, all different types of stores at that, in completely different cities, wasn’t something that anyone could explain.

Though there had been plenty of theories about what was going on; with the most common one being a group of dooms day preppers. Which was why was such big news and at the same time had the police in every city that had been hit, or possibly could be hit in the future, nearly foaming at the mouth.

But Harry honestly didn’t care about that as he had simply too busy to bring himself to give a damn. Nor, at the current time, did any of the other people who had previously been up in arms about what Harry had been doing. And this, was because the thing Harry had been preparing for all along, had finally hit. And it hit in such a way that no one could deny what was happening anymore; especially with the sheer number of lives it had taken just days into it.

Quickly taking everyone’s mind off of all of Harry’s mysterious thievery; which had just come to a stop. As they all instead panicked over what was now going on. As they all began to try and find out just what was going on with their family and those around them instead of some story about theft.

As everyone seemed to be dying from a fever and come back hungry for human flesh; something that nothing seemed to be able to stop. And something that had the Military panicked and doing its best to destroy those that were infections. Not to mention trying to set up its own safe zones. But considering how rushed it all was, and how fast this whole thing was moving Harry wasn’t complete optimistic about these safe zones. Especially when so much about what was going on was still pretty much unknown

Or at least that was all what Harry noticed as he quickly made his way back to his island. Leaving behind him as he did so, a world that had gone straight to hell and seemed to be now ruled by the walking dead.

Not that Harry was going to be there as all of that happened. As once it had first started, and Harry had seen all of this, decided that it was time to leave; as he was really running out of time already. As he realized that he had pretty much finished all the stealing he was going to be able do for the time being and had instead he had gone straight back to his island to get it prepared. This happening after a good solid week of doing his best to steal as much as he could while not being noticed.

That being said Harry, with the help of the house elves, had managed to get a lot of things done. In the next two months that he had been on his island doing his best to fix it best to out last and survive the horror that was now happening outside his home.

What they had manage to do was more that Harry had thought they would be able to get done in the short period of time that Harry was working with. As he knew that he really didn’t have a lot of time, not if he wanted to have a good chance to find a group of people to be able to bring to his island. As Harry knew that all around the world people where dying left and right. And that things were getting worse and worse as time went on.

Meaning that if he didn’t get out there soon people who met him might not want to trust him. As Harry knew if things had gotten as bad for him as he felt things would for those outside his island than he would trust anyone; even if they were promising him a safe haven. He would want to know the cost.

But if Harry managed to find a group and earn the trust from the inside than it was possible that he could get them to come with him when he told them about is home. Not only that but it would also let him get to know the people in question as see if they really where safe for all the other creatures on his island.

So, knowing this, and knowing the limit amount that he felt he had. Harry had quickly set up the tents that he had bought in the wizarding world and place all kinds of protection and wards around them. Ones that would keep the tent in question as safe as something like a brick house during a storm. All the while knowing that by the time, he allowed others onto his island they would have to know about his magic.

So, they should know just what those tents where like on the inside. And hopefully not throw a fit about having to live in said tents. Seeing as each one of these tents where like a four-bed roomed house. Fully stocked with two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room as well as a pantry with a good deal of supplies in it as well. Something that no one in their right minds had any reason to complain about. Especially given the time that they would be living in.

Not to mention, knowing that it would most likely be a group that he brought with him, Harry had the tents all placed in locations that were close together, but at the same time far enough away that everyone had their own space.

Sort of like a little town made up of tents. As he didn’t think that the others would be very comfortable being too far away from each other. And even then, he did have at least two of the tents in question a little further way from the others, then all the others where. One of which being his own tent.

Not only that but Harry knowing that if things got as badly as he felt they would than only ten tents wouldn’t be enough for the all the people he could bring here. Not when he had already claimed one of those tents as his own and honestly wasn’t planning on sharing if he could help it; as he had turned the tent in question very similar to his trunk. With the spare rooms being a training room and a potions room.

Knowing this, Harry had taken some of the tents that he had stolen from several different stores in the last week and began to work with them. Trying to make them like the tents he had gotten from the wizarding world to begin with. As Harry had managed to find out just what spells and runes had been used to make the tents in question.

He hadn’t been very successful at first, as even with the knowledge he possessed his every attempt continued exploding in his face before he could even get them near finished. Hell, there had been one memorable time when one of the larger tents he had been working on had blown up in such a way that it had set some of his hair on fire.

Causing Harry to actually lose several inches of his hair, and making Harry have to cut said hair to just a couple of inches below his shoulder blades and keep tightly in a braid at all times; to ensure something like that didn’t happen again. Something Harry continued to do even after he had finished with the tents, and after he had gotten everything he had wanted done; as he found that it was just easily to deal with that way.

But in the end Harry had managed to modify the tents he had stolen, ending up with him being able to add another fifteen tents that were similar enough to the ones he had gotten from the wizarding world to begin with. At least similar enough that no one would complain about it; even if some of them did only have two rooms in it opposed to the four the others had.

Not that Harry modified all of the tents like this, as he knew that he would need some more mundane like tents while traveling, and that he would likely be handing out some of these tents out to the people he met around them. But, at the same time, he did have some more unnoticeable protection to these tents. 

Things like making it so they would always either be warmer or cooler to whoever is using it; whatever they preferred it being like depending on the weather outside. Not to mention making it so that the tent was more comfortable, roomier, as well as, safer than they would have ever been otherwise.

As Harry had used runes to reinforce the cloth walls of said tent, so that they could take a lot more damage than they would have otherwise. And with these runes he had, also made it so, that anyone who meant the owner of the tents harm, they would have a lot more difficulty getting it to the tent.

Either because the zipper would suddenly not be working the way it should, or if not that the cloth getting stuck, or too difficult to cut through. Whatever it could get to alert the person inside the tent of the danger was coming their way. Which was the most Harry felt he could do without letting it be known the tent in question wasn’t exactly normal. As anything else Harry felt would be too much and make it obvious that some form of magic had to have been done with the tents.

Working on the tents, and stealing all the supplies he had, wasn’t the only thing Harry had done over the last two months in the name of preparing for what he felt was coming; not by a long shot. As with the house elves help, Harry had been able to quite a lot in the limited time period that he had. With one of the very first things he had gotten done being clearing out a good bit of land and had a farm going on there instead.

Sure, he had ended up both stealing and relocating a lot of different things on the island to get said farm going; particularly farming supplies and other things usually found on farms as his island really didn’t have thing like that. But in the end, once he looked at what the farm looked like once it was finished, he had felt it was well worth it.

As in the end of it Harry had large garden of vegetables, nuts and fruits growing. With the vegetables and most of the nuts being things he had liberated from the farms he had stolen from; even if he didn’t do this in such a noticeable fashion as he had the stores before. As he certainly didn’t want to take something a farm was completely depended on. Usually taking either what he knew was surplus, or if he could from farms that looked like they had been abandoned.

While on the other hand most of the fruits coming from thing that could be found on the island in the first place. As he had relocated a good chunk of the trees he had planted along the island as well as taking a good deal of the fruiting bushes that he could find and having them brought closer to the farm. 

Though not doing so with too many of them as he didn’t want to draw the animals out of the forest closer to where he was making his tent. Which was why he had made another fence, though this one not nearly as strong or thick as the one that was around the island, around the small town and farm he was building.

But when it came to this farm, and even the wall around the both the town as well as the farm. Harry had made sure to have two of the house elves in charge of both taking care of all of this, and to make sure that the walls did keep out the animals they were supposed to; he even gave the house elves in question permission to strengthen the walls if the wanted to. Not to mention he also wanted them collecting the fruits, vegetable and nuts off of them when they were ripe. Before placing them with all the other food, and other goods, that Harry had under numerous preservation spells.

As Harry knew that if he was bringing others with him, back to his island, and even if he didn’t exactly know just how many that he would bring, that he needed to stock up on as much food as he could get because of this. And have the food in question be able to last as long as possible as well. Because he had gone hungry before, and if he a choice in the matter he, nor anyone else would get as hungry as he had in the past. As starving to death was an extremely slow painfilled death that if he could prevent, he certainly would.

Along with that Harry, and these where the things he had mainly stolen, as the only farm animals he really had on the island before had been chicken and some turkeys. Now Harry had six different cows, each taken from a different farm; and only those that had multiple cows on them in the first place.

A good eight hogs in different pins, which Harry had gotten off of three different hog farms. And which Harry debated getting in the first place, considering the wild hogs that were already on the island.

Before deciding that having something easier to get to, then a wild hog was. Was something that would be good during the winter months. When there could be a shortage of meats. No to mention the hogs would be good for disposing the waste and things that weren’t eatable to humans anyway.

The next thing Harry had grabbed was one that had come off of an abandon farm he had found, not long after the outbreak became common news. This was five different goats, and nine sheep. All of which Harry could get either meat off of them or something like milk or wool; all of which could be used at a later date. And all of which Harry with some spells found out that they were different genders so that if he had to Harry could easily have them breed to replace what they could lose in the future.

Though at the same time, and as he was doing all of this, Harry had specifically made sure not to bring back any horse back with him. As no matter how helpful some may have thought they would be, or how many farms seemed to have horses on them, Harry knew his Pegasus, and Thestral, would not accept the horses in their territory. While the unicorns wouldn’t like them but would able but remain neutral.

But in the name of keep the peace between them. And because Harry knew that his Pegasus, the leader of the herd, would kick up such a fuss that he didn’t want to deal with Harry made sure not to bring any anything they wouldn’t like into their territory. Besides anything that the horse could be used for Harry knew the Pegasus could be used for, and most often do even more than a normal horse could; considering they were stronger and could fly.

But as for all the other animals he did have on his farm, Harry currently had four house elves taking care of all of them; and that would be the house elves in questions only work. As with the number of animals they would be caring for Harry felt that it would be a busy job for them without having to add even more work on top of it.

Seeing as those house elves would be taking care of everything the animals would need. Be it feeding them, mostly from food Harry had stolen, to grooming them and cleaning up after them. Not to mention, and this was probably the largest chore of them all, collecting the eggs, milk and wool from them and place that, along with the other supplies Harry had collected.

Which of course would add them all under the preservation charms that the supplies in that storage had on them already. Something Harry had created in one of the first tents Harry had managed to modify. At least correctly modify into a multiroom like building. One that was also extended to the max to make sure that it could carry everything that was going to be stored. At least all that was going to be stored in there.

At the same time Harry, even as he did all of this, knew that he couldn’t keep relying on the house elves to continue to do everything. Not only would his own sense of right and wrong not let him do so, but because soon there would be too much work needed to be done for even the house elves to get done by themselves; especially once Harry brought the others here.

Harry realizing this, was planning on helping them out with everything, or if not that having others help doing it as well. But for now, while he is still getting everything set up, and while he was gone off his island, he knew he needed the house elves to do the work they were doing while he was gone. And knowing this as well as knowing that with the number of house elves that were that at least for now he was safe in not overworking them.

Though he did let them all know that, while he was gone if things got too busy that taking care of the animals and keeping the protection came first before gathering the fruits or cleaning. As a little dust was not going to hurt any to have to clean up when they finally did get back here, and when it came to the fruits even if they did get too ripe, they could always be used as seeds or pig feed afterwards.

Speaking of house elves doing the things while he was gone, Harry was also having the remaining house elves, that weren’t already busy with the jobs they had already been assigned. Which was about the different house elves, going through all the supplies he had stolen from all the stores he had emptied out before this whole thing had gone down in the first place.

All three of them sorting the supplies all into different sections and placing all the like things together. Making sure that any things that need preservation charms had them on and any supplies that ended up being useless being put into a pile to be repurposed into something else. Like Fish tanks being used as pots of certain types of plans in the greenhouse he had began to build up.

Or at least that is what they were doing with the majority of the things Harry had stolen, as Harry knowing he was going back out. If only to search for others he felt, he could trust on his island home. Had taken a good-sized chunk of the supplies he had stolen in the first place and was planning on taking them with him. And because Harry’s mind always went to worst case scenario, he decided that he was going to bring a surplus of supplies with him; as a just in case.

Because he honestly had no idea how long he was going to be gone in the first place and he wanted to be best prepared for it as he could get. Not to mention he had no idea how bad the others may be suffering. Or how badly some of them may be in need not only food but other supplies Harry had on him. Which again he wanted to be prepared for as he could get. As he did want to help people if he could.

While at the same time he knew he couldn’t help everyone and that not everyone would want his help to begin with. Hell, he knew that there were people out there who would want to seriously hurt him, and not only for the supplies he had on him, but just because they could.

As there had been people like that out there before this thing had gone down, and they most likely had only got worse as time went on. What with the lack of structure and law enforcement out there to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do.

So, while he did want to help people, Harry knew he had to be careful of just who he did help. How he helped them, and around just who he decided to help them around. Which usually meant that before he did help them, he had to get to know them first.

Which considering that he was trying to find people to bring to his island could be a good thing. Considering the fact that by slowly seeing how they reacted to certain things, like his food and supplies, he could get a good idea on to how they could possible react to his island in the first place.

Plus, Harry knew he had trust issues, and honest didn’t want to just hand out the supplies he had to people that he didn’t feel like he could trust. As if he did this Harry could see people just walking all over him and expecting him to do what they wanted, hand over what they felt they needed as soon as they hold out their hands or gave him a demand.

Something that Harry wasn’t going to let happen him, not again. As he wasn’t ever going to let any one command him, was going to let anyone control him ever again. He almost lost that freedom for himself by those that had supposed to have been his family. And there was no way that he was going to let some completely stranger do something similar to him.

Making it so that before he ever handed out the supplies, they would have to get his trust and show that they didn’t mean him harm. Though Harry could see circumstances where it could be different, like he could clearly see that they were good people, or even more likely if they had children with them. As Harry had always had a soft spot for children and always wanted to do his best to help them.

Something Harry got the feeling his Nymph side would make even stronger, as he could from what he had read before all the other types of Nymphs, which were mostly accepted by the Ministry from his old world, had all been rather protective of children. And usually went out of their ways to help them.

Something that made Harry feel that he could possible to do the same, especially when it came to the supplies, he would have on him. Which made him all the more eager to bring even more amount the already large amount of supplies he was already bring with him to begin with. As a just in case. But considering he could always shadow travel back to his island Harry decided against that as he was already carrying a lot of different supplies on him already.

Not only that, but Harry was also planning on bring the RV he had managed to steal and modify at the same time with him. A modification that he had only done after he had managed to perfect the spells he on the tent; as he knew the RV exploding on him would be a lot worse than any tent could have been.

But by the time he had finished modify the vehicle in question what had been done to it, was first and the easiest of out of all of the things Harry had done, was that it was larger on the inside then it would otherwise be.

Added to that, something that Harry felt would prove to be extremely helpful was the fact that instead of running of gas it ran on Harry’s own magic. Making it so that it would always have a source of water, of heat, and light, and be able to run. Something that the RV wouldn’t have been able to do; at least not without a serious amount of gas or electricity that the world out there no longer really had.

Not to mention, because Harry knew that he couldn’t carry it at all times as it would look very suspicious if he pulled so many different supplies out any bag he had, Harry had filled it with the different types of food and other supplies. Literally packing one of the magical extended room the RV had with said supplies; and even then he had a good half of them shrunk down and placed in boxes to make enough room for everything he had packed back there.

Along with this RV, Harry had also brought along all lesser magical modified tents as both a way to get the others slowly used to magic and give those who didn’t have some shelter some form of shelter. As while he didn’t trust others, he wasn’t willing to become completely heartless because of this lack of trust. Though, he would admit that, mainly he was hoping to use the tents to slowly introduce his magic to whatever group he met and decided to stay with. If only to see if they were safe enough to bring back to his island. After all he didn’t want to bring a threat of some sort to him and his; or someone that would try to take the island over from him in the first place.

As that really wouldn’t work well for anyone involved in that. Considering the wards on the island that kept it and them protect, hidden as well as inaccessible to anyone but those he allowed, where all tied to him and only he could control them

Not to mention, the majority of the magical animals on this island only trusted him and would lash out at anyone else unless he said otherwise. And to make it even better the house elves would only work with him as well. Hell, it was only him and the fact he filtered the magic from the earth, along with the magical animals, that the house elves where even able to survive in the first place.

So, if any one did try to take over, they would find pretty much the whole island a lot more dangerous as all the safety disappeared and everything else began attack them. As Harry if worst came to worse could narrow down the wards to a single point, like say to just the forest where the animals, and he, would be; before calling down the worst of storms on the island. Giving it a good cleansing if he had to.

After all, after everything that happened, Harry wasn’t going to deal with a betrayal again. Not when the last betrayal he had gone through had both cost him so much and even nearly made him lose something he valued the most. No not ever again, not if he could help it, and not when he had gone so much out of his way to help the others in the first place.

Currently, Harry felt that, at least for now, his home was set up enough, and with the house elves working with everything else he had planned. He felt that it was now a good time to leave and see how everyone else was coping with what was going on. Especially since it had been a good week or two since everything had really started going down. Since the Military had bombed the city. As despite being busy with all the work he had been doing on his island, Harry had still been doing his best to keep up with what was going on outside his island; all with the help of his shadow magic.

Harry, as he was planning on this went to his RV, shrunk it down, and placed it in the bottomless bag on his side. Before going over to where his two canine familiars where waiting. Having decided to bring them along with him, at least this time he did, as they were good at reading people, and as another source of protection. Something others would know as well, seeing as both dogs where large, rather wolf like, and obviously extremely protective of him. Besides they were a mated pair ,so he honestly couldn’t just take one of them and separate the two from the other.

Harry after grabbing a hold of them, used his shadows to teleport to a place that was both hidden and safe from any of the walking dead that may be around. Pushing that intent into his shadows as he called upon them; just as he had done so when he had brought to his island in the first place.

Planning on once more heading back to the place that he had originally ended up in this world in the first place. As for some reasons Harry really couldn’t explain his magic just seemed to be drawn to that place; which really could explain how he had ended up there in the first place. As after the ritual had been messed up and transported him to this world, his magic had felt something that drew int o where it had landed, and because of that ended up there instead of the same place he had originally disappeared from in the first place.

Harry once his shadows took him to where he ordered to. Could now tell he had ended up in a shadowed corner of one of the shops, he had completely emptied out those two months ago. It looked like they hadn’t refilled it any, and instead had locked it up after he had emptied it; most likely marking it off as a crime scene of sort. Which could explain why there was no one there, be they walkers or other humans. Still it was seeing this empty story that caused Harry to feel a small twinge of guilt before brushing it off.

Instead he decided to check himself, and everything he had brought with him, over as he noticed with all the dead around, his shadow magic tended to lash out just a little out of his control. Meaning that if he wasn’t careful, he could have left something behind on his island or even brought a little more with him than he meant to. Or at least he could have if he didn’t concentrate enough on what he wanted to bring with him in the first place.

Doing this Harry saw that for one he still had both his dogs at his side. Both of which were being the silent guardians Harry knew they were. Keeping both eyes and ears out for any attack that there may be; even if they had originally appeared in an unoccupied store to being with. Seeing this Harry gave a slight smirk before continuing he check over.

Which had Harry noticing that he was still wearing his heavy-duty army jacket, green t-shirt, black dragon hid dragon pants and boots; all of which were spelled for the maximum protection. He still had his bottomless bag at his side, and more noticeable he still had his twin blades on his back. Along with several daggers down his leg, along with a few guns on varies placed hidden on his body; some of them only available because of his magic.

Guns and daggers, now that Harry thought about it, had actually came from the very shop he was currently hiding in. As the shop in question, before Harry had emptied it out that is, had been a weapons shop of sorts; on geared towards hunting.

And if Harry remembered correctly, he did have the majority of those supplies from this story split between his bottomless bag and his RV. Which was currently in said Bottomless bag. As those kinds of supplies were something Harry had made sure to take with him, no matter what, as he knew just how deadly the walking dead, and even the other survives of the outbreak, could be.

When it came to the literal walking dead Harry noticed a couple of things about them right off the bat. For one, just as the book had said he could feel them wherever they were really close by. Hell, he could tell when there where any walkers around him at any ranger when he pushed his magic out; he could even tell you the numbers of walkers where in an area once he did this.

And, as the book mentioned, they made his hackles rise with the need to destroy them so that they could be put to rest. Not only that but Harry also noticed that they seemed to either ignore him completely, when they were in large numbers, or if not that do their best to avoid him when they were by themselves or in smaller numbers. Something Harry had taken full advantage of the few times he had been there checking on things before going back to his island

Another thing Harry noticed and was extremely grateful for was, because his two familiars had Harry’s magic in them the walkers seemed to do the exact same thing to them; though they did run from the more than they did Harry as unlike Harry those two gladly gave in to their instinct and tore the creatures apart. At least they did when they weren’t outnumbered, or Harry ordered them not to.

Something that Harry knew would prove to be very helpful in the future, but for now Harry really wanted to leave this store. Before getting everything ready for when he went looking for others to bring to his island.

As, as much as he felt safe from the walkers, he didn’t in the least bit feel safe from any of the other dangers that he knew was still out here. And he really wanted to get back to what he knew was about as safe as he could get; behind the wards of his own island home.

Knowing this, Harry carefully but carefully headed to the exit of the shop, and after sending out a pulse of his magic, both the keep any walkers that may be around away from him, and to see if there were any other survivors out there. Harry carefully opened up the door before walking out; his familiars walking faithfully at his heels as he did this.

Harry once he was a good distance away from the store, and after feeling that there were no other humans around him quickly got his RV out of his bag before resizing it. Once he did this Harry opened the door and gestured for both his dogs to get in.

Both dogs, whom he had named after his godfathers Remus and Sirius, before he found out Sirius was actual female and by then had been too late to change the name, quickly followed the command and got into RV with Harry following right behind them.

Once he was in his RV Harry, relaxing a bit as he felt the thrum of his own magi. Feeling this Harry, closed his eyes slightly, before taking a deep breath as he started up the vehicle and began to carful drive.

Being sure to avoid the pile ups or bring any attention towards him from any of the walkers that where out there. As while they avoid him and his magic when he was out in the open, they wouldn’t know that until they were closer, and Harry honestly didn’t want them all banging on his RV until the found that bit out.

Before long Harry had managed to drive his way past the pile ups on the road, had managed to avoid the walkers that crowed the city and was now on his way on a much clearer road. Now looking for some survives that he could hopefully get to know and find out if they were safe to introduce to magic and there for bring back to his island home.

**An- You know I wonder, here is a challenge. It is a Harry Potter/ Walking dead crossover where Harry (male or female) has a one of those large hundred people at least cruise ships that is run on magic, has the ability to go underwater safely like the Durmstrang ship can. And has house elves that keep the ship in to running conditions. Harry could have been planning on running his own cruise ship or deciding to take those he called family on a worldwide cruise when the whole walking dead thing started. But now Harry has his own mobile sanctuary that can go under water during storms, or when hiding and never runs out of fuel either. Not to mention with the size of the ship it could house lots of people, had plenty of supplies and food, and with magic, could even possible grow its own food I would love to see how someone would take this idea. **


	4. chapter four

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also, she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

** CHAPTER FOUR **

Harry had been driving for a couple of days, and currently driving through yet another City, that was around the area he had first started off at. He was currently debating the idea of, if he should try and empty out one of the building out there and turn it into a smaller sanctuary for whoever might still be out in the city.

Doing things like, empty it out of all the nearby Walking dead , putting up some type of barrier; before putting a small amount of supplies in a hidden spot for whoever may find it. As it would put his mind to rest about being able to help someone seeing as he hadn’t been able to find anyone out here; at least not as of yet.

But at the same time, wondering if doing so was a waste of both time as well as supplies. As despite looking around for people he still hadn’t found any; at least none that weren’t still living. Making him wonder if they were all dead, or if not that had moved off far away from this city in the first place.

Or at least that is what Harry was thinking, when he saw something that had him pulling to a stop; staring slightly wide eyed in a certain direction. As he saw something that quickly proved his earlier thoughts completely wrong.

Considering the fact that Harry had just seen a dark haired main, wearing some rather worn clothes, and of Korean descent. Trying to careful leap and sneak around one of the building he was nearby; moving as quickly as he could while doing so. To Harry’s eyes, it was obvious the man in question was looking for something, most likely supplies of any sort, and trying to avoid bring any attention to himself while doing so.

He was actually doing a pretty good job at this and seemed to know the city he was sneaking around on a very high level. Because he didn’t look like he was having any trouble getting to where he wanted to go. Or for that matter looking like he was having any trouble in figuring out where he needed to head to, to reach what would be an area that was less populated by the Walking dead that roamed the entire city.

Something that, just from watching him for this small amount of time, told Harry, that this man had most likely done this multiple times before. Which could explain how he was able to sneak past all the walking dead that where around him, without bringing their attention to him, as well as he was.

Or at least he was sneaking past them well until Harry noticed that there were two of the Walking dead that were slowly coming up from behind the Koran man in question. Worst yet they seemed to be coming from an angle he really wouldn’t be able to see them from.

Seeing this, Harry decide to help the man in question. As one he really couldn’t let someone be torn apart in front of him, without at least trying to help. And two, he was rather curious about the man that was about to be attacked, as well. As he was the first person Harry had managed to find in the last couple of days he had been searching. The first living person he had seen since he had started searching in fact. Meaning that perhaps he knew where all the others as well; or at least some of the others.

This in mind, Harry had several of his daggers out and throwing through the air, right into the skulls of the walking dead before he could even think about second guessing himself. Stopping the dead right in their tracks and causing them to collapse where they stood. Startling the man, they had been about to attack. As he quickly realized, that both the dead that had been behind him, and Harry himself for that matter; were both there without him knowing it. Not to mention the fact that, Harry had just likely saved his life from said walking dead.

Seeing this, the man looked wide eyed at the direction the daggers had originally flew from; licking his lips nervously as he did so. Only to relax a bit, when he saw Harry friendly face, as Harry gestured him to come over to his RV.

Which after clutching tightly to the pipe that Harry could now see he had in hand, the man in question did. Once at the RV, but still out of each of Harry the man stopped before after looking wildly around gave a shaky smile towards Harry and began to speak.

“Thanks for doing that, I had no idea those Walkers were behind be. You really saved my neck there, names Glenn. Who are you, and what do you want from me?” This last bit was said with a good deal of suspicion, despite the friendly tone that Glenn had been speaking with just moments ago. But Harry hearing this and realizing that he was calling the living dead Walkers, decided to go with it, and answer Glenn at the same time.

“Names Harry, your welcome. I couldn’t just stand there and let you get torn apart from those Walker, as you call them, anyway. As for why I’m out here, I’m trying to survive, trying to get supplies to do that, and looking for others. Pretty much just like everyone else seems to be doing right? I mean It’s why I called you over here in the first place. You’re the first living human I’ve seen in a while, and I was just surprised to see you. Been driving though and haven’t seen much of anyone else.”

Here Harry trailed off with what he was saying, as honestly, he wasn’t really used to speaking to others, and now had nothing more that he could think of saying. At least not at the moment he didn’t. Luckily, Glenn didn’t seem to take offense to this, or maybe even notice it, as he was quick to reply to what Harry had just said.

“Are you looking for a group to join? Because you know right now numbers would be better for survival where we could all help each other.” Once this was said and looking into the earnest, honest eyes of Glenn Harry tried not to flinch back.

Harry himself honestly didn’t believe all of that, as he personally had seen some of the worst of humanity. And in fact, was really only looking for other people because he knew that in the long run, he would need them, and even then, he was being very careful about who he allowed into his island. But again, not wanting to say that, and honestly really looking for a group to join, instead decided to try and remain positive; like Glenn seemed to be doing.

“Yes, I am looking for a group to join, I was going to ask you about it. But I get the feeling you already have a group. Or you really wouldn’t be bringing it up, now would you?” Harry as he asked this, hoped that he wasn’t being to blunt about how he was saying this; or beginning to much attention to the fact he wanted to be part of a group. As he honestly didn’t want to rise any suspicions about him. Or make anyone think that he would do anything to be part of a group; as that honestly wasn’t true.

However, it seemed that he didn’t need to worry about this, as Glenn didn’t even seem to pick up on anything wrong with what he had just said, as he easily answered Harry back. His tone sounded more eager, and upbeat than it had before.

“Yeah, I’ve got a group I’m with they’re all really friendly and welcoming of others. I’m on a supply run right now, for them. I am sure they’ll welcome you, considering you did just save my life.”

After this was said, Glenn gave Harry a slight smile before he started looking around again. Obviously paranoid that he could be drawing Walkers around him from standing around in one place for too long; not to mention making so much noise as well.

Harry seeing this gave a slight frown, before sending out a small burst of magic to keep any Walkers nearby away for a bit longer. As he did this, Harry began to climb out of his seat as he spoke to Glenn.

“That sounds like an amazing idea, if your sure you group would be okay with Welcoming me. I can give you a ride back to them. I just need to open the door as I have certain locks on it and the windows making it so only I can get in them in the first place. After all safety is a pretty big that now a days isn’t it. Not to mention I need to move my dogs out of the way…you’re not afraid of dogs, are you? “ 

After asking this Harry listened with half an ear, as he walked away from his seat and out of Glenn’s view, as Glenn assured him that no he wasn’t afraid of dogs, before Harry put his real plans in to motion.

As he gestured his dogs to come at his side. As he bit his finger until he drew a little amount of blood on his index finger, which he quickly ran a crossed a rune he had near the door. One that he had placed there as one of the first things he had adjusted in is RV in the first place.

As it was a rune that would hide all things magical from view, one that was usually in most Muggleborns home. Which would make it so that not only did it hide all the magic that was in the RV but would also make it so that no one but him, could enter the any rooms but the main room and the bathroom.

Something Harry had made sure to add to his RV back in the beginning as he knew there was a chance, he would be inviting other into said RV. Especially if he was going to be inviting them back to his island to begin with.

After doing this, Harry quickly summoned a hiking bag out of the bottomless bag that was still on his side. Than as he made his way towards where the was door, so he could open to let Glenn in. He quickly used several spells to fill it up, with some of the supplies he had in his RV.

Things such as canned fruits, soups, can vegetables, crackers, twinkies, beef jerky and several bottles of water. Along with other things like toothpaste, toothbrushes, shampoo conditioner, body wash, and even a small first aid kit that he had.

Once he had this bag full, Harry strapped it shut and opened the door where Glenn was waiting for him. Seeing this, Harry moved aside and let Glenn in, though before he did this Harry, unable to stop himself did add.

“If you try to attack me , steal my supplies or otherwise do something that would harm me. I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head. And if I don’t, my dogs will tear you apart otherwise.” This got Harry a wide-eyed disbelieving look as Glenn stuttered out.

“I- I-I’d never do something like that, how could you think I would? Why would you invite me in if you thought I’d do that in the first place and…OH MY GOD, THOSE AREN’T DOGS THEY’RE WOLVES OR SOMEHTIGN LIKE THAT!” Glenn’s stuttered denials were cut off as he caught sight of the dogs Harry had been mentioning.

And Harry seeing that Glenn now looked moments from jumping out of the RV and tearing out of there. Which wouldn’t be a good thing, considering his screams had caught the attention of some Walkers. Decided that it would be best if he did something to prevent that from happening.

So, he gave a slight sigh, before pulling Glenn into his RV, and just to make sure sent out another small burst of his magic as he slammed the door shut. And after doing all of this, Harry turned to the now panicked Glenn before in a much softer, kinder voice finally replied to what he had been saying. Feeling kind of bad for the threat he had given just moments ago, as the look Glenn had on his face made Harry feel like he had just kicked a puppy; or something similar to that.

“Sorry I worded that like I did. I’ve just never really had the best of luck when it comes people, and that was even before this all walking dead things started. I’m just saying, please don’t make me regret trusting you like this. And don’t worry about my dogs, if you don’t attack or threaten me, they’ll leave you alone. There just really protective of me; I did raise them up from pups after all.”

Here Harry realizing that he was kind of getting off the subject he had wanted to be on. Blinked before taking the hiking bag that he just packed up, unknowingly to Glenn, and handed it to said stunned man while telling him.

“Take this as a sign of good faith, if I’m going to be part of the group, I need to help a little right. Well then, there are some of the supplies I got during my search for the day. To show I’m willing to help… I’ll share some of my supplies. But until I can feel like I can trust the rest of the group, I’ll keep the rest with me. Will that be fine.”

Glenn hearing this blinked, and kind of stunned at the weight of the bag Harry had given him, as he hadn’t been able to bring that amount of supplies or can goods for a bit, had to shake his head slightly before answering.

“Yeah, that should be fine. No one else had to give up their supplies when they joined in, so you should have to either. Not to mention you wouldn’t be the only one with an RV, though Dale’s is no where as nice as this one…” Here Glenn trailed off as he got a good look at the RV, he was now in. Swallowing heavily as he did this, before turning wide eyes to Harry and exclaiming in a bit of disbelieve.

“This is yours! Wow it’s nice! “ At this Harry had to give a slight laugh as he took the hat, he had been wearing to keep the sun out of his eyes, off before giving a brief if strained grin as he answered what Glenn had just asked.

“Yeah, it’s nice and yes, it’s mine. I did a lot of work on it, to make it fit everything I wanted it to be. As once I had this, I wanted to do my best to make it as protected as I could get it; something that is really helpful in today’s time.” At this, Harry had expected Glenn to question him more about his RV and the protections it held, but he didn’t get this. Instead to his disbelieve he heard Glenn instead exclaim.

“Wow you have got some really white hair. Did you dye it?!” Harry hearing this took a deep breath, he just got the feeling that, that wouldn’t be the first time something about his hair was said. And sadly enough, he got the feeling that the way Glenn worded it would probably be one of the politest mentions he got about his hair, so he calmly told Glenn; while doing his best to get the subject off his hair to begin with.

“No, I don’t dye my hair, that’s it natural color, and I think we should probably get moving. As while I know Walkers will not be able to get in here, they could still pile up enough they could trap us, and there seemed to be quite a few making their way here now.”

After hearing this, Glenn quickly looked out the window with a paler face. Before dashing towards the front of the RV, where he just as quickly sat in the passenger side seat; clearly sitting there to guide Harry to where the rest of his group was currently located.

Seeing this, Harry gave a slight sigh of relief before getting back behind the wheel and listening to the instructions Glenn was giving him. So that they both could get back to where the rest of his group was located; which was apparently a camping grounds of some sort.

Which from what Glenn had told him, didn’t sound too safe to Harry. But then again if the people in the group had been there for as long as Glenn seemed to say they were, then it had to be safer than he thought, right? Well, he’d just have to see when he got there. Besides he really shouldn’t judge it too harshly as there really wasn’t much that was out here now that was safer than what his Island was to begin with.

After only a couple of minutes of driving, Harry heard Glenn tell him to slow down, and that they were about to be there. Which upon hearing Harry did start to slow down and start looking for the group that Glenn was apparently part of.

Even if at the same time he was ready to defend himself if he had too, on the off chance that despite how genuine Glenn’s friendly nature was, that he had somehow led him into a trap. Because given how bad it had gotten out here, and from his experience how bad most people ended up turning out to be, that was still a possibility of happening.

Luckily it seemed that this wasn’t the case, and that Glenn had been genuine in his behavior. As Harry saw that once they had reached where Glenn had said his group was camping at, he could actually see that he was telling the truth about that. That, and Harry’s earlier thoughts about it being rather open and unprotected had been correct as well.

As it was literally a very open camping ground, surrounded by forest and from what Harry could tell there weren’t any warning systems or anything to keep Walkers away around them. Hell, it didn’t even look like that there was that much of a lookout system going on, at least not when it came to Walkers. Making Harry guess that so far, that Walkers hadn’t made it this far; and where still occupying the cities instead.

Not that Harry had long to think on this, as one of the males in the group, seeing Harry’s RV pulling up. Had grabbed his gun and was rushing over in their direction. Glenn seeing this, went slightly wide eyed and as he got out of his seat to get out of the RV in question, as he did this, he told Harry in a rushed sort of way.

“That’s Shane, he’s sort of the leader here, he’s just a little worried. Let me get out and tell him what’s going on, then he shouldn’t be so worried. He’s just trying to protect the others” Harry hearing this got slightly tense before nodding. He’d give Glenn, and through him this Shane, the benefit of the doubt for now; at least until they proved otherwise. Because if Harry wanted to have a chance to be part of a group, and to bring others back to his island, he was going to have do that anyway; as there was no way anyone one would trust him right of the bat. Meaning, just like how he was giving them the benefit of the doubt, the same would have to be done for him.

Glenn, seeing that Harry seemed to understand what he was saying, quickly got out of his seat, and while leaving the bags that had the supplies in them by Harry, went out the door; hands up as if to show he was unarmed while exclaiming.

“Wait, don’t shot it’s just me! I meet someone while getting supplies, they saved my life and even gave up some supplies to help this group. I offered them a place. After all you said it, multiple times before; we work better in a larger group and he someone I felt who could help us. He’s really good with his daggers and managed to kill some Walkers I hadn’t even noticed coming up on me without even getting out of his Vehicle in the first place.”

As Glenn said this, Harry got up grabbed the bags of supplies that Glenn had left behind and walked to the door; his dogs at his side as he did this. And it was because of the fact that he did this, that Harry heard Shane’s reply to what Glenn had just said.

“Alright, good then move aside. I’ll get all the supplies from him than.” Harry hearing this, felt his eyes narrow, as he really didn’t like the tone in the man’s voice; or what his unspoken words had just implied. Which was why, before Shane could do anything like he seemed to be planning, Harry found himself standing in the doorway; blocking the man in questions path. As he did this, Harry handed Glenn the bags he had left behind, and spoke himself.

“Here’s the supplies that I’m giving to your group. You’re not getting into my RV. I can’t say I trust you enough to allow you into something so personal to me. I only let Glenn in, in the first place, because we needed to get out of there quick; as it was being overrun by Walkers. Not to mention, the fact he was only going to be in one part of MY RV in the first place.” This didn’t seem to make Shane happy because he was a scowl clear on his fact that he tried to push past Harry, while telling him.

“If your going to be part of this group your going to share ALL your supplies, including the RV. In fact, I think that you should-“ What ever else he was going to say was cut off as after the first time he tried, and failed, to push his way past Harry.

Harry’s two Familiars began to growl menacingly at him, causing Shane to back away slightly from the two wolf-like dogs that were now protecting Harry; standing clearly large than Harry’s hips as they did so. Harry seeing this and seeing that the rest of the group was now watching and looking wearily at both the dogs and him. Decide to nip that bud right from the get-go.

“Don’t worry, the dogs are only being protective of me. They wouldn’t never attack anyone unless they tried to attack me, or if they tried to attack the dogs in question. Hell, they’ll probably try to protect any children here from any threats as their about as protective as I am of children. And Shane, I am sharing my supplies. Where do you think that large hiking bag full of supplies came from?” Here Harry raised an eyebrow and continued; his tone going slightly cold as he did so.

“Also, do you demand everyone hand over everything they own to you? Or am I just special? As from what Glenn told me, the others had been able to keep all , their tents, their cars and their supplies, and everything else that they may own; as long as they share part of it with the camp. I am doing that, so why the hell do I have to give up everything I own to you, when no one else has to…or are you going to start demanding everyone else hand over their property to you as well?”

This got a reaction from the others as they began to mutter that they wouldn’t be handing over anything, and Harry could see a combination of anger and greed building up in Shane’s eyes as he looked at Harry’s RV.

But at the same time, it seemed that Shane had realize that there wasn’t anything he could say, at least at the moment, that couldn’t be turned against him in some way. So, he just snarled at Harry, looked like he was moments away from hitting him and only stopping because Harry’s dogs were still growling at him, before storming away.

Something that Harry watched as he did this and watched as he headed over to a woman that had long brown hair; with a child not too far from her side. A woman that Harry quickly noticed was looking at him similarly to the way Shane had. Letting Harry know that those two needed watching, and that he really had to be wary about letting them watch his back. As they would most likely be the type to stab it to get the supplies Harry had in his RV; hell they’d do it for the RV just by itself.

Of course, Glenn seemed to take no notice of this, and seeing that Shane had left gave a grin to Harry and began to introduce him to all of the others in the group. Well, began to tell Harry their names and the little bit of information that Glenn knew about them, as Harry wasn’t quite willing to leave his RV yet. Not when he had just gotten here and didn’t really know if he should even trust the others in the first place.

Though this didn’t stop him from listen to Glenn’s voice as he began to ramble slightly as he told Harry about the other members of the group, even if he did stumble over some or not have much to say about the others. But still after listening to this and warming up a bit to Glenn Harry did have to say, before he turned back into his RV to start preparing it a bit more for what he felt was going to happen.

“Thanks Glenn, if you need anything come ask me. If I have it, I’ll do my best to share it with you. But for now, I think I got to sort out a couple of things inside, as I need to go over what I need to get, and maybe even things I can give to the others. As I cans see there are kids here, and I do want to help with them.”

This said, Harry gave a slightly beaming Glenn a nod before turning back inside his RV cursing his instincts slightly as he did. As, as soon as he had heard about the kids in the group, hell as soon as he saw the kids in the group, Harry knew that even if he did leave, he wouldn’t be leaving the group here empty handed; and even more likely he wouldn’t be leaving at all.

Which was why Harry was currently in his RV, after locking doors and being grateful that the windows where made in such a way that they were tinted so others could see through them. As he began to use his magic, to bring a couple more hiking bags out from where he had them stored and began to fill the bags up. With even more supplies that he was planning on handing over to the group, at least he was now that he knew that there were several children with them.

Things like, a couple of bags of pasta and rice. Even more canned goods, those this time instead of mainly just fruits and vegetables it was things like canned meats, and or things like ravioli and soups; as they would be more filling than the fruits and vegetables would have been.

Not only that but Harry added a couple of boxes of flavored oatmeal and Gritts, along with a couple of boxes of breakfast cereals. And then because he was packing of this with kids in mind, Harry also add a few boxes of Poptarts in there as well. As they were things that Harry knew most kids did like, and at the same time where filling enough he didn't have to worry about them going hungry.

And it wasn't only food that Harry was planning on handing over, even if Harry was sure that all the supplies wouldn’t be only going to the children; like he wanted. But still, he did plan to hand over more than just food. As he knew both the children and the group that was protecting them would need more than just food to be able to do that.

So, with that in mind, Harry added a couple more food like items to the first bag before moving to the second one. This being things like salt and other seasonings, even more bottles of water, a couple of containers of juice powders, and other things such as a couple more pans and pots. Some hot coco mixes for when it got cold at night, as well as instant coffee for the adults.

Then moving off the foods, and into the second hiking ag Harry began to add things such as lighters and other fire starting implements like flints. A couple of can openers, some good lengths of rope, another medical kitl this one a good deal larger than the one he had given them earlier. O

n top of that he also added a couple of the knives he had, as he noticed that hardly anyone in this camping ground was armed and hoped that at least one of them would take a dagger; so that they would be at least a little more prepared for what was going on.

As he felt they would really need it in the future, and until he could trust them not to do something like shoot him in the back, he wasn’t going to give them any more of his heavy-duty weaponry. After all he had emptied out a couple of weapon shops before he had stopped; one of them being the very shop he had shadow travel from his island to, to begin with.

Back to the supplies that Harry was giving away, he began to added somethings most people wouldn't have thought of. Like duct tape, which Harry knew could have multiple uses in today’s time from machine parts together, tape sides of windows to keep things out; for at least a little longer. Or even better putting a strip a crossed certain peoples mouths and finally getting a bit of peace and quiet for a bit.

Then there were the thicker blankets that Harry added, as while it was hot now it wouldn't always be. And Harry knew that the kids, as well as the others, would soon need things that would help keep the cold away. Because of this, and because he knew that now without the safety of a home that the night was utterly terrifying to most. Harry add a couple both battery and flame geared Lanterns, with several packs of batteries to go with it.

After doing this, and after some debating, Harry added a couple more hygiene products to the bags as well. As he knew just how important hygiene was now. Especially considering the fact that, now they didn't have things like doctors or hospitals on call anymore. And some good hygiene would be needed to keep different types of sickness away.

Hell, he even added, on the sides of the hiking bags a couple of cold weather sleeping bags and his magically adjust Tents; as a just in case. Seeing as he wasn’t sure if everyone had the both of those and want those who didn’t have them to have at least some shelter.

By the time he had finished gathering all of this together, which ended up being only barely enough calm down his instincts, Harry had gotten a good four different hiking bags packed to the brim. Not to mention, it had to have been a good bit of time since he had started as Harry could hear Glenn knocking on his door informing him that Dinner was now ready.

Hearing this, and deciding to hand Glenn the bags after dinner, if only so he could get a better insight of how the others in the group acted about him now being part of the group. And he wanted to see this without the fact he had just given them a bunch of needed supplies tainting said view as. As he didn’t want to see them trying to butter him up, trying to get even more from him, that or trying to threaten him for more supplies either.

This in mind Harry placed the bags right by his door, so it’d be easier to grab, before opening said door and walking out. Following Glenn as he led him to where everyone else was eating at. Noticing rather quickly that everyone seemed to be paying some form of attention to him, and the fact they seemed to be having a stew of some sort as well.

It was once he got there, Harry found he simply wasn’t allowed to eat a small bowl of stew that was being handed to him. As the one Glenn had informed him was Lori, and the woman Harry had noticed Shane had stormed over to earlier, came over with a pinched enraged look on her face as she did so.

She continued moving forward, until she was right in front of Harry, and for a second Harry thought she looked like she was about to slap either him or the bowl in his hands out of it; before she thought better of it. And instead looked down her nose at Harry as she sneeringly told him.

“Someone who, didn’t give supplies, or doesn’t help the camp doesn’t deserve to have the food for the camp don’t you think?” Harry hearing this looked down at the bowl in his hand and in a deadpan tone told Lori.

“More than half the food in this, is from what I had given Glenn just moments ago. So, I hope you weren’t talking about me there.” This caused an angry flush to go down Lori’s neck as she grounded out.

“Are you so greedy, that you would begrudge us the food in the first place? That you would eat everything we’ve got without even the simplest thank you!?” However, Harry was ignoring her as he noticed what else was in the stew, or to be more precise the meat that was in it; something he really should have noticed at first. It was because he noticed this that Harry brought his attention back to Loir and asked her.

“Where did the meat come from.” This got a sneer from Lori as she snapped back.

“What, so you can take that from us too.” Only for Harry to roll his eyes and respond without giving the woman in front of him the ammo she seemed to so want from him in the first place.

“No, I just know your group doesn’t have any place to keep the meat cold, and nor do you have any canned meat, so I was wondering where it came from and if it was fresh.” This caused Lori’s spine to snap straight as she all but spat out at him.

“Of course, the meat is fresh, I would never feed my son something that wasn’t good from him. It was the hunters over there, the Dixon brother, that brought it; even if it was just some squirrels.” Here Lori paused and looked Harry up and down with a sneer before continuing on.

“You should get along just fine with them, their two red-necks and you’re a hoodlum whose dyed your hair some outrages color. And what is with the length of your hair, anyway! No respectable man would have hair that long, what are you trying to be a woman or something!” Harry hearing this last bit, gave a sharp grin at Lori that had her taking a step back, before he responded.

“One, I wanted to know just who I had to thank for the meal, as you obviously didn’t cook it, or bring anything towards it. And two, my hair is natural don’t be jealous that I can pull it off better than you ever could.”

This said Harry finished off the rest of his strew, gave a slight nod of thanks to Carol who had been to one who made the stew in question. While mentally promising to go thank the Dixons at a later date; as they had already gone back in their tents for the night.

Then after handing his bowl over to be washed Harry spun around ignoring the sputtering and enraged Lori before heading back to his RV. Though once he got there, and with a heavily dark amused look in his eyes, knowing that everyone else was still listening in on him; and had been doing since Lori had tried to confront him. Spun around and in a tone, he knew carried to all the others in the camp.

“Hey Glenn, I got some more bags for you. I saw that the group had some kids in it and I’ve never been one to let kids go hunger. So, could you come over here and get the bags to spilt between all of you? I wouldn’t want it all to go to one place after all, and I don’t know who really needs what. You do, don’t you? As you’re the one who usually goes out and gets the supplies aren’t you?” This said Harry opened his door, and with an impressive show of strength lifted all four, filled to the brim, hiking bags in one arm.

Before handing them one by one to Glenn; who started stumbling slightly under all the weight of the bags in question. Even having to put them down the previous ones, so he could get all of them in the first place. Then after handing the last of the bags to Glenn and ignoring the wide-eyed looks he was getting from the rest of the group said one more thing; this time mainly directed at both Lori and Shane.

“I’m settling in for the night, but before you even think of trying anything. Know that all my windows are bullet prove and the door is hard metal that only I can open. Not to mention my dogs are there as well, so if by some chance you do get in my home, their ready to tear any thieves throat wide open.”

This said Harry shut the door, already debating if he wanted to stay with this group anyway. As two of the members already reminded him of people he couldn’t stand before; already reminding him of the worst parts of his life. As Shane was, reminding him vividly of Ron Weasley, while on the other hand Lori reminding him bitterly of his Aunt Petunia.


	5. chapter five

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also, she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

** CHAPTER FIVE **

Harry had been with Glenn’s group for a little over a week now, and honestly in Harry’s opinion it hadn’t gotten much better since his first day there. In fact, bar a few members of the group, with half of them being the children in the group, Harry wasn’t so sure if he wanted to stay with said group much longer. 

Then again, because he wasn’t so used to people, and because he knew what he was liked to be judged too quickly Harry was also willing to wait a bit longer before he made his decision. Even if that did get difficult at times, and Harry often had to simply get away from the group as a whole on several occasions; so he didn’t just hightail it out of there to keep his peace of mind.

And this was for multiple different reasons. Starting with the mildest one, being the fact that somehow there was a rumor going around the group that his hair had gone white because of the trauma that had happened in his life; both before the dead and just got worse after. And that because of this he wasn’t the most stable person to be around.

Which wasn’t helped by the fact that Harry seemed to be hyper aware whenever there was someone around him. Or the fact that he didn’t hesitate in the least bit when it came to killing Walkers; at least not according to Glenn who told everyone how Harry had saved his life to being with. Nor was it helped for that matter, by the fact that Harry seemed to never be anywhere unarmed; even when the rest of the camp seemed to think that it was safe.

Because of this, and because everyone really seemed to believe the rumors in question, was something that led to many of the group looking at him either with pity or curiosity. Neither one being anything that Harry liked or wanted directed at him, and which in turn caused him to avoid those that looked at him that way.

Something that had the even more unwanted effect, of making the others believe the rumors as they now full believed in. To think that whatever it was that had happened to Harry, had somehow caused him to have a social phobia or something similar to that.

Which led to even more pity or sympathetic looks being directed at him. At least when the others in the group weren’t looking at him in fear after they caught him training, or after he had yet another argument with certain members of the group.

Which if Harry did think about it for too long, could hold a little bit of the truth; at least in regards to the social phobia. As he did feel something similar to that even if it was more that he just didn’t want to be around others then an actual fear of being around other. But, at the same time and what was getting on his nerves the most about this rumor was the fact his hair had nothing to do with it; because honestly the constant glancing at his hair had Harry debating cutting and dyeing it another color.

Another thing that was driving him up the wall, was despite the fact that most of the people her had seen him training and knew how skilled he was with the weapons. Ones that they knew he always carried on him, no matter where he went. Yet, despite this, most of the people in the group, when he did end up talking to them in the first place, ended up trying to handle him like he was made of glass or something equal fragile.

Which just drove Harry up the wall and made him all the more eager to avoid them. So, he didn’t end up say something that he probably shouldn’t; like something about their intelligence levels. As Harry never was and never had the opportunity to be anything remotely like fragile; as he would have been destroyed otherwise.

This avoiding them, and angry glances he gave them when they did talk to him, more for the way they talked to him than the fact they were talking to them, seemed to keep most of the group away from him. Or at least it did after the first couple of days, as they seemed to realize that Harry would prefer to be left alone.

Something that was true, as Harry honestly would rather be left along than treated as if he would break at the slightest mean word directed at him. Like the majority of the group was doing to him, fooled by the way he looked, the rumors that has somehow gotten started, and the fact that Harry honestly didn’t speak all that much.

But the fact they all seemed to go into this more sheep like mindset, following the one that bayed out the loudest, as something that Harry counted against them. As he never really worked well with what he had long since started calling Sheeple. As it reminded him too much of what his life had been like in the Wizarding world.

Luckily, this wasn’t always the case, and a few members of the group seemed to understand that Harry wasn’t as fragile as he looked, or the others seemed to think he was. Not only that but the ones that realized this, also seemed to get the fact that Harry spoke a lot more through his actions than his words.

So, they watched what he was doing, to see how he was doing or what he may want; which was something Harry was really grateful for. As half the time he honestly didn’t know how to word what he wanted to say, without it coming off as too insulting.

Something he apparently did a lot of when he did speak to the others if the looks they gave him meant anything. As the years he had spent by himself on his island, and the torture he had been put through before that really limiting the amount of social skills that he had; if he really ever had any to begin with.

The next reason why things in the group really didn’t seem to be going well for Harry, being the fact, the Leader of the group and what Harry had taken to call his queen bee. Which was something Harry had heard from others of the group call her and thought it really fit Lori, seemed to have a grudge of some sort against him.

Which given how the very first day had gone, and how, unlike how Harry had seen the majority of the others in the group do, he didn’t simply bow down to their demands and give them what they wanted. What they believe, that as leaders if this group, they felt they rightfully deserved; no matter who might have had it first to begin with.

Harry, had instead argued back for what he believed, and had even gotten the others in the group on his side. With either some very well-chosen words or needed supplies that the group wanted to have.

Which, in turn, had gotten both Lori and Shane trying to turn the others against him; for fear that the others would want him as their leader of them. Trying to bring up the fact that he had only been willing to give up all those supplies in the first place, being because he must of more. Plenty more than that, and that he was being greedy hiding them all in his cabin. And that they should try to demand those supplies as well, that it wasn’t fair the he was able to hoard all the supplies he must have in his RV when there were so many more people outside it who needed them more.

Something that didn’t work as well as the two would have wanted it to. As with a little bit of spell work, unknown to everyone else, Harry had made a bag that was just on the inside of Shane’s truck suddenly spill out.

Letting everyone in the group know that he was hording supplies as well. As the bag in question poured out lots of can goods, that from the looks on the groups faces they had no idea he had. As well as things like more medical supplies, beer, cigarettes, makeup, water and rather amusingly enough to Harry, as he could tell they weren’t using them, a box of condoms.

All of this falling out when it did, and showing everyone what it did, was something that had both Shane and Lori going red in the face. Before they both rushed over to pick up everything that had been in the bag and put it back in his truck; further back this time. As if to ensure it wouldn’t fall out like that again.

Though Harry did notice, that after this happened Shane, and Lori, both did stop trying to turn the other against him when it came to his supplies. At least for the time being they had, or at least until the fact the others forgot the supplies they had.

Something, at least in regards to trying to take more supplies from Harry himself, that was further helped by the fact that the supplies Harry had given them the first night he was there. Were still being used and had spread the other supplies the group had had before even further than it would have been otherwise. As the rice and pasta that he had given them, meant that what they made to eat filled them up faster and let the food be spread even further with less actually being eaten.

The last thing that seriously irritated about this group, being something that just rubbed him the wrong way. And this was the fact that, mainly because of the so-called leader and Lori, that most of the group really didn’t know how to defend themselves. Being it against, either the Walkers that Harry knew would eventual make their way down here, or even the other survivors out there.

As Harry was sure their where other survivors out there, and even was even more sure that a good chunk of those survivors wasn’t going to be the friendliest. As something Harry had learned really early in his life, was that it seemed that more often than not. The worst of society seemed to survive when no one else could; almost like cockroaches in that regard. Meaning that sooner or later Harry, and this group, would be running into said cockroaches; and see just how dangerous they could be because of this.

But still, the fact that the majority of the group had no idea what to do if they were ever attacked, be it from others or even Walkers; which is something that would happen eventual; rather they wanted to believe it or not. Was something that had Harry rather rattled, as well as infuriated that Shane wanted to be in control so much. That he was actually making it so that the others had no choice but to rely on him to be able to defend themselves.

As besides, the Dixons which none of the group seemed to trust all that much, Shane was one of the very few that had weapons on him. Well, besides some piping that Glenn had, which if a large heard came through Harry really couldn’t see doing Glenn much help before he was overwhelmed.

Harry really couldn’t see why Shane didn’t want to see his group at least armed a bit more than they were now. Let alone know how to use those weapons, as if that did happen it would have left him with more people defending his back; if things got as bad as Harry feared they would be.

And by this Harry meant teaching both the males and females more about defending themselves. ecause despite what Lori seemed to think, this wasn’t the time for any woman to be a little miss Susie house maker; as she was constantly harping about with the chores she tried to hand out. As there were seriously a lot more important things to do than that, a lot more important much more deadly things to worry about that things like who did what chore.

At the same time, Harry himself wasn’t so sure about giving out his supplies to arm the group, as he wasn’t sure how they would react to it if he did do this. Or, to be more precise, how Shane or Lori would react to it.

Not only that but he was also left wondering if, he did give them weapons, and dealt with the fall out that doing so would occur with both Lori and Shane, then would the others even be able to keep the weapons Harry gave them. Or would Shane try to round them up from everyone siting safety or something similar to that to keep all the weapons to himself.

Hell, if Shane did try to round the weapons up would the others in the group let him, as he would be taking away one of their only ways to defend themselves. Where they all so wrapped up in wanting a leader that they would let Shane do even that?

And if they didn’t, would Shane try and do something to him because he gave the weapons out in the first place? Harry knew that, as of right now, he had a sort of uneasy peace with the supplies he had. But would Shane try to use the fact he had given out weapons so easily to the others to try and get even more off of him?

And yet, even despite this fact, Harry still found himself debating give some of the group some weapons. Even if it was mainly daggers or larger hunting knives, as he felt they be better than the short pipe that Glenn had, or the small handgun that Harry was sure Andrea really didn’t even know how to use that well.

Heck, maybe if Harry did give them some weapons, and that was a very confusing If, they would start questioning Shane more about all the weapons he had on him; himself. Or, at the very least, start demanding more weapons to defend themselves with. Something Harry hoped was the case.

As he had already gone through his bag, and supplies he had in his RV, and gotten a good chunk of weapons he was willing to hand out to the others if it came down to it. It wasn’t nearly all the weapons he had, nor where there any really big weapons in there.

But it still was some weapons, even if they were just being a couple of hunting knives, and after a good deal of debate, a handgun for each adult with silencers on them. Something Harry was only going to give them after making sure that they could both aim and shoot at the same time. As he really didn’t want to get shot in the back, be it by accident or on purpose for that matter. 

At the same time, Harry wouldn’t say that everything that had happened since he had joined had gone horrible. As Harry had managed to speak to the Dixon brothers like he had been planning to since he had found out they had been the one brining in all the meat for the group. Having a chance to do so, the day after he had first arrived and had thanked them for the meat, they provided the night before.

Something that seemed to surprise them a bit, as apparently not many of the group thought to thank them for what they brought in. As it seemed that most of them instead acted as if it was something the brothers were supposed to have done anyway.

This was something that had upset Harry when he first found out and made him watch the others just that much hard to find out why it seemed that they thought this way. As yes, the Dixon brothers were pretty harsh, yes they were very prejudice as hell at times but as Harry had seen, from when he watched, most of the time they only gave back what they were given in return.

The others treated them like red-necks and that was what they brothers let them see. That isn’t to say both brothers were really kind and polite otherwise, as you really couldn’t be further from the truth; as both brothers were harsh and as blunt as possible. But given what was going on Harry found that to be surprisingly refreshing, and much better than to deal with than how two-faced a lot of the people Harry had known before had been.

Not to mention, unlike a good chunk of the group he was now part of. Both brothers didn’t treat him like would break at the next harsh word or look at him either weirdly, or worriedly, for his white hair. As instead they insulted or joked around about it calling him ghosty or something similarly. Treating him like they would anyone else in the group; not giving a damn about how different he maybe.

Which despite the fact, everyone else seemed to be appalled at this, Harry himself had laughed about it. Which had gotten some of the group upset about it and telling Harry to stay away from them for his own good.

Something in turn had gotten Harry enraged and spending even more time with both Merle and Daryl. As he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him just what was for his own good. Not when he had his own damn opinion.

Which in turn had some of the more vocal members of the group starting to speak even worse about him. And trying to paint him with the same brush everyone seemed to be painting the Dixon brothers with. Something that only got worse when Harry instead of just thanking the brothers each time they brought meat for the entire group, gave them something in return for the meat; like a trade. 

Things such as a new bow and arrow set that Harry had from the hunting stores, he had emptied out earlier. Which he knew that he didn’t have much of a use for, as he didn’t know how to use it, but brother brothers, particularly Daryl, did know how to use. And in fact, regularly used it for hunting, so it would get much better uses with the brothers than with him. Not only that but he also gave them a couple jugs of gallons of water, some new skinning knives, and a couple of boxes of bullets for Merles gun.

He even, on one more memorable occasion on a day where both Shane and Lori had really got on his nerves about their bitching about him giving supplies to, as they called them useless red-necks, had gone and given both brother two glasses filled with ice as well as a bottle of some good whisky. To both brothers enjoyment and the disbelieve of the others.

A disbelieve that quickly got Lori in a rage as she realized that unlike Dale’s RV Harry’s seemed to still be in relatively working condition and had at least a working freezer. Something that Dale said could be possible due to the fact that Harry seemed to have solar power or a built in Generator in his RV. Something Dale didn’t have but still had some minor electricity, and as such had a rather good air conditioning and heating system; as well as lights.

However, the fact that Harry of all people had this, was something that had Lori up in arms about. As after Harry had done this for the brothers, and after he was far enough away from the bothers in question, near his RV, Lori began to try and make demands.

Telling him to give her the keys as he was going to share the RV now. As she felt that there were some people who deserved the utilities that his RV had. And boy had she been steamed when Harry simply raised and eyebrow at her and walked past her; not even giving her an answer or giving into the demands she had just given.

This was something that caused her to start screaming at his back and screaming for Shane to do something about it. Harry hearing this, stopped at his door and began to watch as everything happened.

Watched as Shane reached Lori’s side and began to stand beside her arms crossed glaring at him. As if his glare would somehow intimidate Harry into doing what the two wanted.

Watched as Lori began to speak to the others in the group; trying to rally them up. Harry watched with a raised eyebrow and ready to defend himself if he had to, as Lori dared even mention the fact that they outnumbered him and could easily overpower him; while taking what he had by force.

That they deserved to have what he was currently keeping from them. That Harry didn’t know how hard things were and should be shown his place among this group. Harry when he had heard this had heard enough, and in a tone cold enough to freeze everyone in their tracks.

“Are you going to do the same to all the others, when they have things you feel you deserve? Like Dale’s RV with a little work I could easily get it work better with electricity that it does have? But if I do that are you going to take that over as well? What about the vans, they give better shelter than yours, does are you going to demand that from them as well? Or the fact that some of them have better things than you do, fishing poles, nicer clothes, better boots, better cooking pans. All of which belongs to someone else besides you. Are you going to take it from them as well?” Here Harry gave a cyanide like smile to Lori, who was opening and closer her mouth like a fish. Trying to find a way to deny what he was saying but Harry didn’t give her a chance as he brutally finished with.

“What exactly, makes you so specially that you deserve everything someone else has?” After saying this, Harry ignored Lori who was still red-faced and still trying to find a way to deny what Harry had just said, and instead faced all the others who where now just watching another confrontation between Harry and Loir with wide eyes.

Seeing this, Harry quirked a lip, wondered why after seeing this happen so many times before the others where still so surprised. And, at the same time, despite how many times he had won said arguments; still seemed to think he was so fragile. Before deciding it didn’t matter, and in name for trying to keep the peace, at least with the others.

“If you guys want some ice, come ask and if I have some available, I do my best to get you some; you just have to ask like anything else I have given you….”’ Harry trailed off and seeing that Lori had gotten over her shock and that Shane looked second from exploding, added on. Making sure that everyone heard what he said, not to mention saw he did have his twin blades still on him as he did so. Reminding the others, he was armed and wiling to defend himself if attack.

“Also, even if you did somehow get past me and my dogs to get into my RV to take it over. It wouldn’t work for you very long. I have to do some very specific work on it each morning to keep it running. Something that none of you here, knows just what I have to do or could to exactly what needs to be done anyway. So, it’s be a waste in the long run.”

And what Harry wasn’t saying was that each morning he had to add a little bit of his magic to a series of runes that kept everything in the RV running as it should. And considering that he was sure there weren’t any other magic users in this world, they wouldn’t be able to power it up the way it was supposed to.

Meaning at most the RV would run for them about a day or two before shutting down completely; as it didn’t have any real gas or any other form of power inside of it besides Harry’s magic. And because it had been running so long on Harry’s magic it really wouldn’t accept anything else but said magic; at least not anymore.

After saying this, Harry could see the rest of the group thinking about what he had just said. As they all looking from him to both Lori, and Shane, who was right by her side; clearly debating over what Harry had just said and how they should react to it. Before each one seemed to shake their heads and turn away. Obviously coming to the conclusion that no matter what Lori said it wasn’t worth it; not when Harry was clearly armed when they weren’t.

Not to mention when Harry was clearly willing to share, while if they took it over Lori and Shane wouldn’t be so willing and would most likely lord it over them in some way or another. So, it would just be better for them to let Harry stay in his RV.

By doing this, they would have someone willing to share with them. Not only that but they wouldn’t have to fight someone who was obviously skilled in fighting. Even if they all now had to deal with would be Lori or Shane’s bitching about it the fact, they didn’t listen to them. Besides as Harry said, it was his RV, and if they were willing to try and take it from him by force what would stop either Shane or Lori trying the same with their supplies as well?

After all, Shane really was the only one with some serious weaponry on him. So, if it came do to it, he really could do what he wanted. Well, to anyone but Harry and the Dixon brothers that is.

Harry seeing where to groups train of thought had gone, gave a quick nod and before opening the door to his RV. Before stepped inside and then all the group in the clearing heard was the sound of a lock clearly being slide into place.

Which brought Harry to where he was now, as he was still debating how to hand out the blades and handguns, he had in his RV. Something he really was unsure how to do as he was still getting the stink eye from both Shane and Lori. Which made him know that there was going to be another round of demands from them or they were going to start accusing him of something else. Which him handing out weapons would only be like adding fuel to the fire.

Honestly, he was pretty sure all the rumors about him, or at least the ones that was going around this group, probably started from them to begin with. In a childish, way of trying to get revenge on him, by make the others think he was too different for them to what around, or that or simply too dangerous. Which was something he had thought he had left behind when he had left school if he wanted to be truthful.

Not only that, but he could see that both Daryl and Merle were about to go on another hunt. Which had Harry getting an idea. He knew that both Merle and Daryl were very observant and had been watching the group a lot longer than he had. Not to mention they weren’t one to let what either Shane or Lori may do be something that would taint their point of view.

Meaning they would know have a good idea on just who would be best to give weapons to, and how it should be done. And while he might have to deal with a few insults here and there from Merle, it was still better than having to deal with either Shane or Lori. Or even the stares he got from most of the group, or in Glenn’s case an awkward, I am so sorry stare, as he was once more pulled away from actually talking to him by someone else in the group. Which was a pity as Harry got along pretty well with Glenn the few times, he had managed to speak to him.

So, with that in mind, Harry after clearly leaving both his dogs in his RV and locking it; making sure everyone saw him doing this. Not mention after making sure activating the runes on his RV that stopped anyone from getting in, or seeing magic for that matter, and making sure he had the majority of the supplies he brought with him from his island on him anyway. Quickly walked over to where the Dixon brothers where, something they both seemed to notice if the fact they slowed down meant anything. Harry seeing this gave a small grateful look before asking.

“Do you mind if I go with you? I know how to hunt; I’ve been doing it for the last three years…and there is something I would like you input on if you’re willing.” This got both brothers looking at each other and seeming to communicate with one another without saying a word. Until Merle gave a slight grunt before answering Harry.

“Ya, can come with us. Know you’ll be quite on your feet, after all your ghost-boy. So that shouldn’t be a problem there. And I’ve seen you work with those daggers of yours as well, so that’d be good to have. Just don’t scare any game away with whatever it is ya wanna talk to us about, got it.”

Harry hearing this nodded before with a hand behind his back throwing and extra spell at his RV. A spell that would make people put it in the back of their mind and write it off as not as important as the other things they needed to get done; as a just in case. Then after doing this, Harry followed both brothers into the woods, biting his lips and wondering how he wanted to word what he was going to ask them.

They had been in the woods for a couple of minutes, and Harry knew that they were far enough away that the others in the group wouldn’t hear what he had to say. Not to mention not sensing any real source of live anywhere nearby; at least not until that got a bit deeper into the forest. Something the brothers seemed to notice even without the use of magic as Merle turned to give Harry a slightly sideways glance while saying.

“Before we get much deeper, and really begin the hunting want to tell use what’s on your mind, and why you decide to join us in hunting now out of all times?” Harry hearing ran a hand through his hair, an old nervous habit he never really got out of, before answering Merle. Trying to be honest as possible, as the two in front of them always seemed to just know when someone was lying to them in the first place. Beside they always preferred to be bluntly told what was gong on then as they said, adding all those flowery words to make shit sound pretty.

“ I never joined you hunting, because I wasn’t too sure you’d let me join in anyway. But after getting to know you, and trade with you for your hunting, I got the feeling you’d welcome me if I asked. Besides I felt you two would give the most honest answers about what I want to know.” Pausing Harry took a deep breath and deciding to try to be as blunt as possible about what he was asking continued.

“The others in this group doesn’t really seem to realize how bad it out here. They aren’t learning to defend themselves, they aren’t adding any more protections around them, and they’re not even really keeping much of a watch out for walkers. Worst yet, if they do get attacked, they will not even be able to defend themselves because Shane seems to be hording all the weapons to himself. Only handing little bits and pieces to some of the males in the group when he as to; or at least the ones he likes does. As for those he doesn’t well they are shit out of luck in regrades to him. “ Here Harry paused before continuing, wanting to get this over with, and hopefully get some answers.

“Before Glenn found me, I hit a weapons shop, and hit it good; as it was pretty much untouched believe it or not. I was able to empty it out of all the weapons in it. It’s were I got the bow and arrows of gave you two. But I have a good chunk of other weapons as well. What I want to know is if you two think I should give some of it to the others? And if I do who?” This caused both Merle and Daryl to stop in their tracks as they looked at him for a good couple of seconds before it is Daryl who answered him.

“I can’t say, that they shouldn’t be armed. As it would be better for them to be able to defend themselves if they had to. But it would depend on just what type of weapons ya got, or are willin to give out, that would matter when it comes to who gets what.” Harry hearing this, gave a slight nod before giving Daryl the information he wanted.

“I’ve got several handguns, with spare bullets, and even more hunting knives; the ones you usually find at a camping store. I just don’t know who it would be best to give the weapons to. As I know Lori would pitch one hell of a fit if I tried giving any to her, or any of the females in the group. And that is despite the fact they need to know how to defend themselves just as much as any male there does. Maybe even more so considering the extra dangers they’d be facing now that there isn’t in law enforcement to stop the worst of some people.” This got Harry a snort from both brother’s before Daryl add in.

“You mean Olive Oil, she’s stuck up higher than a light pole and honestly ain’t got the sense God gave an ant. Besides I know you don’t give a damn what she or Shane thinks, or you’d be like the rest of the group jumpin when every they say jump.” After saying this, Daryl paused and began to think about the other information Harry had given him. As he did this Merle jumped in.

“If I had any choice, I’d say not to give any of them weapons, but considering how bad it is out there. It’d probably be best to given them the weapons in the first place; well some of them.” This seemed to be something Daryl agreed on because he commented here.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want some of them ever getting their hands on a weapon as I know they wouldn’t hesitate it using it against you. But some of them, I know they need a weapon or two. Especially those officer hound keeps sending out on those supply runs. So, if you really want my opinion, I say give a gun and blade to Glenn as he’s one that would need it the most. Then maybe a couple of the others. Just not to Ed, Lori Shane or any of the kids… at least not till they get some lessons in and know how to handle things like that. “ Harry hearing this gave a nod, before a thought appeared in his head, and as it did he asked both brothers.

“You two need any more blades or guns as well? Cause honestly, out of the group you two and Glenn are really the only once I’d trust with weapons at my back.” This got Harry snorts and disbelieving looks from both brothers. Something that caused Harry to add on.

“Being honest here, I know if you didn’t like me, you’d just out and out say it. And Glenn, well guys too nice to not really like. Even if everyone is walking over him because he just that nice.” Again, this was greeted with snorts, though this time of agreement before all three went quite as they began to hunt. And as they did this Harry got the feeling that when they did get back both Merle and Daryl would be coming over to get a couple of blades and hunting knives off him.

Something that Harry felt himself rather happy he could supply them with. Even if it did mean that when he got back, he would have to go through the weapons, and have it set up so all the weapons he wanted to give to the others were more out in the open. Not to mention make sure the rune that hides all his magic supplies were all on.

The three hunted in silence for a while, and honestly Harry had begun to lose track of time as he got more into his hunting. Even if they hadn’t caught nearly as much as they would have if they had been on his island hunting. Something Harry was rather upset about, as he really was used to hunting a forest that had plenty of animals in it.

Still during this hunting, and between the three of them, they had managed to kill a good seven squirrels, two rabbits, and even a small hen like creature. Something Daryl seemed happy about. Even if he was muttering about the fact that the hunting was really get scarce and how they would need to move soon if they wanted to continue with the hunting they were doing.

But know seeing as it was getting rather late the three of them were heading back to get it all fixed up for the camp. With Merle telling Harry point blank that they would be handling the prep work for the meat while Harry went and got all of those weapons ready; because he wanted to get it all done with before Dinner if he could.

Once they got back to the camp Harry was immediately greeted with the sight of an angry looking Shane storming up to him. Puffing up and trying to make himself look as intimidating as possible. Which considering the fact that Harry had stood face to face with over a hundred different Dementors, a giant Basilisk, and even a fire breathing dragon, wasn’t as nearly as Shane seemed to think it was as he snarled out.

“Just where the hell, did you go. What think that you’re too good to help the group. Just going to sit in the RV on your ass all day or go on little joy walks while everyone else supports your lazy no good ass! Well you’ve- “

Whatever Shane was going to say next was quickly cut off as he saw both Merle and Daryl coming up right behind him; a little more food than they normal caught between them as he did so. Seeing this and seeing that Harry had obviously been with the Dixons, he sneered while cuttingly calling out, loud enough he knew the rest of the group would be able to hear him.

“What, had make an arrangement with the Dixon’s are you their new little bitch now? Going to be a good little boy for them now?” hearing this, Harry froze before turning narrowed eyes at Shane before taking a deep breath and a smile that wouldn’t melt butter replied back.

  
“You’d know all about being someone bitch wouldn’t you, considering your Lori’s. But unlike you I’ve got enough respect for myself to not get on my knees and beg for someone’s attention.”

This was greeted with a roar as Shane threw himself at Harry, trying to hit him. Trying and quickly failing as Harry grabbed the fist that Shane was swinging at him, twisted it around and pulled, until Shane had flipped over and was on his stomach. His arm now twisted around his back, with Harry foot on his back pinning him down. Once he did this Harry snarled out at the man that was still fighting to get out of his hold.

“ Next time you try attacking me because you don’t like what I’ve just said, I’ll be using my blades to stop you!” Shane hearing this froze as he realized he had just attacked someone who was more armed than he was and had two other people at his side who didn’t like he either.

Not to mention he realized that he had just done it in front of the whole group, who had not only heard him start the entire confrontation but losing it as well. Something that was proven when Lori started screeching at Harry as she rushed over to Shane’s side. As Harry had let him up after he gave his little threat; ready to carry through with it if he had to.

“How, could you attack him you, vicious beast! He’s only doing what he feels what is best for everyone here!” Harry hearing this, had to raise an eyebrow and wonder if Lori had something like selective hearing.

As nothing Shane had just said was for the good of anyone; besides perhaps his own amusement before Harry turned it against him. Which was why Harry had no problem responding to Lori, as she had her hands on her hips and looked seconds from lecturing him.

“What, was I supposed to let him hit me ,just because he didn’t like what I said? Sorry, not my style, I’m not anyone’s punching bag; let along yours or his.” Here Harry gave Lori a look that drilled into her before he finished what he was saying.

“If I get attacked, I am going to defend myself. That is a given, its what anyone one should do; especially into day’s time. Otherwise you’re just going to get yourselves killed. And can’t say I’m sorry if you don’t like it, you will have to live with it either way.”

This said Harry left, leaving behind him a group that both stared at him in awe, in amusement, in disbelieving or in two certain cases the beginning of pure hatred building up in their eyes.

Not that Harry seemed to care that much as he headed back to his RV to get the weapons he had told both Merle and Daryl ready for when they both came in. As Harry knew that he would have to let the two in his RV if he wanted their help going over the weapons in question.

Though as he did this Harry recognized the look in the other’s eyes as they were just realizing that he had left is RV alone, and as he entered said RV Harry didn’t bother to hold back a smirk as he heard both Lori and Shane began to curse as they fully realized this small fact.

Or at least they were cursing until they went very quiet when Harry opened up his RV door and was immediately greeted by two very eager, very large familiars that were trying to leap on him to lick him. Making it obvious if it had been anyone else, they most likely would have been attacked before they even realized the two dogs where even there.

Harry after he had gotten back in his RV, and had the door locked behind him, immediately began to get to work with getting everything he wanted done before both Daryl and Merle came up there. Starting with of course powering up the rune that kept everything that dealt with magic hidden; while at the same time locking up the other rooms in the RV that he didn’t want other is.

Though in the case of the Dixon’s Harry did have the Kitchen unlocked, the bathroom, and one of the spare bedrooms; with the only things not being accessible to him being the room where he had most of his supplies stored as well as his own bedroom.

With the room that had everything being stored in being locked up because it really couldn’t be explained without letting magic being known in the first place; and his own room because it was his own private room that he wasn’t planning on letting anyone in as it was supposed to be just his.

Once this was done, Harry began to get all the weapons that he was, at least at this time, willing to give to the others of this group. Which in the end ended up being more than he had planned this morning, at least it was now that he knew that both Merle and Daryl would most likely be taking some weapons for their own use.

And at the same time, would hopefully, be helping him hand them out some; as before Harry hadn’t been to sure how he was going to give any of the other weapons in question. Seeing as Harry really wouldn’t have been able to hand anything out without getting some serious reactions out of both Lori and Shane as those two seemed to constantly be watching him; looking for any reason to start an argument with him. Or if not, that find some way to turn the others against him.

And Harry was honestly getting pretty tired of dealing with them and didn’t want to give either one of them to something they could feel they could use as ammo against him. Which was why Harry was trying to get both Daryl and Merle to help him get the weapons out, as the two usefully went out of their way to avoid those two. And if the two took a bit for themselves while doing so, Harry honestly couldn’t blame them for that in the least bit, as Harry would have done the same if he was in their shoes.

But because he felt a bit more confident about being able to get the weapons out, and because he knew what kind of weapons the two brothers liked. Harry, on his kitchen counter with two different hiking bags for the brothers to carry them all out with, was now laid out in an organized fashion as Harry could get it, was ten hunting knives with their sheaths ranging from the size of six inches to twelve inches long. Twelve handguns that had several boxes of the bullets for them right beside it.

Not only that but Harry also added two rifles, which like the guns also had the bullets beside it, which he added more with the brothers in mind. And some more Harry added with the brothers more in mind being a bastard sword that his family had; one that was about two feet long and could easily be hooked at the hips, along with that Harry also added a machete and a couple more sets of arrows and bullets.

As he did this Harry did feel a little bad as he did have a lot more weapons than that but at the same time, he felt he really could explain the number of weapons he actual had on him without exposing his magic. Hell, he felt he was pushing it a little with the amount he was willing to hand out. Even if he did have a good twenty throwing dagger, his twin blades on his back and another eight handguns on himself at all times.

Harry before he could bring himself to second guess what he was currently doing. Or before he could talk himself into add more weapons to the pile he already had out, Harry heard some knocking on his door; letting Harry know that both Merle and Daryl were now here. Hearing this, Harry quickly got up and answered the door, both Sirius and Remus at his side as he did this, on the off chance that he was wrong about who was at the door.

Fortunately it seemed that Harry hadn’t been wrong, as it had been the two Dixon brothers that were at the door, and seeing this Harry didn’t hesitate to let them in his RV; something he could hear causing a bit of a commotion out side as he did so.

However, given how the others had been acting he really couldn’t bring himself to give a damn; not when he honestly didn’t know so many out there as well as he would have liked. As, as soon as he didn’t fit in the expectation, they wanted they either ignored him; or only paid attention when some form of drama was going on. It was really starting to remind him how Hogwarts had been at times and Harry wasn’t so sure if he really liked that.

But deciding that for now he would ignore it Harry led both Merle and Daryl to where he had laid his weapons down to begin with. Ignoring the slight cursing of Merle as both brothers looked around his RV. Cursing that got louder and got a visible reaction of shock, even if it was just the widening of eyes, once Harry showed to two the table, he had all the weapons on.

But this effect didn’t stay long as Harry watched as both brothers ran their fingers along the blades checked out the guns and basically went over all the weapons Harry had out. And just as Harry figured they would both brothers began to talk about who should get what, and the weapons they would be keeping to themselves. Seeing this, Harry grabbed the two bags and handed them to the brothers. As he did this, Harry, gave both of them the explanation they wanted.

“Here, pack up the weapons, keep what you want and hand what you feel the others should get to them. I can’t do it as Shane and Lori are always watching me. And if they see me handing out weapons to anyone, they will have a shitfit and fall in it. Don’t want to deal with that right now, and honestly besides Glenn, I don’t know the others well enough to even know they even know how to handle weapons. You’ve been here longer, you know them better, and honestly, you’re not being watched. Besides unlike them I know you know how to handle the weapons.”

This said Harry watched as both brothers gave him a quick nod before splitting the weapons between the two of them and packing them up. As they did this Harry realized that they may not even hand out the weapons to the others seeing how they were treated. But at the same time figured they’d at least give a gun or blade to Glenn as they did seem to respect him at least a little more than the rest, as unlike them Glenn actually tried to help.

So as long as they did that Harry would be fine with whatever they did. After all it wasn’t like he didn’t have even more weapons on him, and it wasn’t like he was unarming himself in anyway by giving them the weapons he just had.

Once the bags where packed and Harry got a little more food out to split between the three, as Harry didn’t want the others to know he had handed the weapons instead of just food, and after Harry promised both brothers that they could store their surplus meats in his freezer so it wouldn’t go bad or be wasted. The three decide to go settle in for the night; as all of them had plans for rising early the next morning.

After quick nods, and promising to go hunting with them again, Harry watched as both brothers left his RV. Then after paying no attention to the looks he could see several of the group giving him Harry shut his door, relocked it, and began to head to bed; feeling oddly drained as well as exhausted as he did so.

Harry was jerked away from the rather restful sleep that he had managed to fall into by the sound of someone banging on his door, followed quickly by the barks and growls of his dogs; as they reacted to whoever was still banging on his door.

Hearing this Harry groaned, and with a slight curse used his magic to clean himself up some, before once more activating his Rune as he went to open his door. Just knowing that he really wasn’t going to like what or more like who was on the other side as he did so.

And low and behold he found himself being correct about not like who was on at the other side of his door, it was Shane and he looked very eager to start something, not to mention really looked like a man on a mission.

Seeing this Harry groaned, and after making sure that he was armed; something he almost always was as he didn’t really take his weapons off the night before. Harry opened the door as he asked Shane.

“What do you want?” This got Harry a disgruntled sneer as Shane looked at his, before Shane squared his shoulders, held his head up high and in a tone that clearly was a demand, told Harry.

“Get ready to go out, you’re going on a supply run with Glenn. It’s time that you start pulling you weight around here.” Harry hearing this and seeing that Glenn was watching this all wearily, gave a slight smirk before gesturing to Glenn while saying.

“Come on in Glenn, well take my RV, it’ll give us a little more shelter while we go, if worse comes to worse. And if things go, good it’ll carry more as well.” This said Harry watched as Shane’s face got a little red. As obviously Harry was ruining whatever plan the man had made. Not that Harry showed he cared much about this, as Glenn quickly got into his RV. With Harry shutting the door behind him, and in Shane’s face, after all they needed to be quick; they had a supply run they wanted to get done.

** **


	6. chapter six

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

An-Hello, Okay [Smileadaykeepmeaway](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3514023/) is my sister and she has given up all her stories so, I am going to be trying to take them up. As she asked me too. If anyone else wants to try as well go for it as with as well. I will not be making many changes in the chapters she already has but will be adding more soon. Also, she wanted this to be slash so that is what this story will be.

A.N.N- Also I would like your opinion on what the pairing should be, as while with Harry it is going to be slash, I am not sure exactly who. I am thinking Daryl, but I would like your opinion here as well. I would also like your opinion on the fact who do you think should end up on the island when all is said and done. I have some that will end up on the island no matter what, but who are some you think that should or shouldn’t end up being able to get to Harry’s island?

** CHAPTER SIX **

It had been a little over two months since Harry had been in the group, and he had done several more supply runs for said group. In fact. he had gone out at least once every three days for said supply runs. And in each of those times Harry had been able to bring back a good chunk of food or other supplies for the group; without having to use the supplies he already had with him to do so.

Each time Harry had gone on said runs he had either taken is RV with him, or in someway or another spelling it, so the others avoid it. As he knew one of the main reasons he was being sent out on so many supply run was because both Lori and Shane wanted to both steal his RV for themselves or if not that empty it of all the supplies he had in if while he was gone. Something that they hadn’t been able to do because of both his magic and the fact he took it with him most of the time.

Which ended up with him being sent out on even more runs, as Shane and Lorie where rather stubborn about what they wanted and not willing to give up with the plans they made. Something that wasn’t made any better about the fact that Harry was good at going on supply runs either by himself or with others. But no matter what he never returned back to the camp completely empty handed; just like when it came to the Dixons and their hunts.

That was more so true when he was sent out on his own, as when he did it that way, he was able to use his shadow travels to go into different cities. And by doing it that way able to get the supplies in question in a much shorter period of time than he would have been able to go if he was others.

Not to mention the fact he could also use his magic to summon things from the shelves or whatever place they may have been hidden in. Something that was helped even more, by the fact that unlike the others, the Walkers either avoid or in small numbers fled from Harry when every he was around them.

Which was something that Harry hadn’t been able to find a way to repeat with the others; at least not yet. Though he was looking, as he knew that it could be done considering that it had been done with his familiars. Even if he wasn’t quite sure who he would be willing to get that close to him to repeat something like that, as it required a large amount of trust to ever let someone that close to your magic; your very being.

But still it was one of those solo supply trips that Harry found himself finding something that caused one of the biggest fights in with Lori and Shane yet. And at the same time had gotten a good chunk of the group on his side for good; at least in that regard. Not to mention had managed to put an all new light in his life, so he wasn’t just trying his best to survive and help other survive as well but actual trying to live as well.

** Flash back **

_Harry was sitting in his RV cleaning himself a bit, as he had just gotten back from another hunting trip with both Daryl and Merle. Sadly, like most of the other hunts had started to turn out, they really hadn’t been able to bring much; well besides some squirrels and a rabbit. _

_Because like Daryl had mentioned when they had done their first hunt together, the animals in this location were really starting to get scares. Moving deeper into the forest, even further out where it was safer for them. Something that Daryl said they should be seriously taking as a warning of sorts._

_Meaning they would soon have to go either deeper into the forest, or in not that, much further out. That is if they wanted to get a more successful hunt they would have to. Something that neither brother wanted to do as of yet. _

_As that would take them away from the camp for at least the whole day and neither one, or even Harry for that matter, would put it past the certain members of the group to try something with the brother’s supplies. Or if not that, try to get the whole group to move without out them; while taking their supplies at the same time._

_ Still because of this, because the hunt hadn’t been as successful as the group, they were trying to feed wanted it to go. Something they weren’t too quiet about bitching about to each other; even if the three had managed to bring back at least some food. There were just some that seemed unsatisfied with what had been brought, and had thought the brothers, and Harry, were holding back on them._

_ Something that had made Harry want to tell them if they were that unsatisfied. They could always try and go out themselves and see how well they did when it came to hunters. Certainly, before they complained about how either Merle or Daryl had done._

_ But because he knew that they hadn’t brought back as much as the group had thought they should; or the so-called leaders thought they should. Harry knew what was about to come, was going to come real soon. As Shane had done it on more than one occasion already, and that is to say that he sent Harry on a supply run on his own; for what he deemed much needed supplies. Usually doing so when he knew it was getting dark soon or when he knew that the others, who could go with him to help watch his back, weren’t there or to busy to do so._

_It was something Harry knew Shane was doing, because he was hoping that one of these times, Harry would either die on the supplies runs he was sent out on; eliminating the threat he felt he had to his leadership. Or if not that, become scared enough, he would obey Shane without question if only to keep himself from being sent out again. Something that wasn’t ever going to happen. _

_No matter how many times Shane tried to send Harry out for something that someone in the group desperately needed. Or how often he ranted about how Harry needed to pull his weight around here to try and use peer pressure to get him out on more supply runs; like he seemed to do with Glenn. _

_Which was something that Harry had already managed to turn around on Shane on multiple different occasions. And best yet, really trump him every time he came back successful from a supply run; looking like he hadn’t even broken a sweat doing it. Bring things Shane had said the group needed so badly, and then some. Only to infuriate Shane more when instead of handing it all over to Shane to give out, Harry instead gave it to others in the group to hand out among themselves._

_Though that isn’t to say he didn’t enjoy his supply runs with Glenn. In fact, it was because of these supply runs he did have with Glenn, that Harry had been able to learn several helpful tricks from the usually supply runner._

_ Hell, it was because of the supply runs that he had done with Glenn that he had started to honestly respect the man in question. More so then ever when Harry realized that even before Harry had come along , he had been doing solo supply runs multiple times a week. All without the protection or magic Harry had, and had been doing so since pretty much the beginning of this who walking dead thing._

_Still when it came to the supply runs Harry didn’t care if he was out on his own as he found that he was often better on his own when it came to getting supplies. For more than one reason. _

_One of them being the fact that when he was on his own, he didn’t have to hide his magic from anyone. Because of this, he could very easily summon any hidden supplies that may be in the store he was looking in. Something that came in handy as Harry had been able to find several different hidey holes, or even a false wall or two in several different stores he had gone to._

_ Not to mention with his more recent abilities the Walkers either avoid him or fled from and even if worse came to worse he could just as easily shadow travel to another location. Sometimes doing so to a location that had previously been overrun by walkers and because of this had plenty of extra supplies in it. Something Harry had done before and brought the supplies back to the group as he had heard Shane snap that he wasn’t going to bring anything back and come running back with empty hands and his tail between his legs. Call him spiteful if you wanted, but Harry both loved proving the man wrong, and getting under Lori’s skin with the fact that Harry was starting to look more reliable than the so-called leader of the group._

_ However even when it did this, Harry found that, because of how much Shane and Lori disliked him, not to mention the fact he spent so much time around the Dixon brothers he honestly didn’t get thanked for what he did. And most of the time was treated like it was something that he was supposed to do otherwise. _

_Something Harry found similar to how some of the group treated Glenn, even if at the same time because of his very friendly nature Glenn was a lot more welcomed in the group. Not to mention something that was reminding Harry very strongly, in a very negative light, about how the wizarding world had treated him since he had first entered into it. Something that really as a whole wasn’t endearing the group to him in the least bit. _

_Not that it really mattered to Harry, at least not at the moment it didn’t, as he found himself being told that he had to go on another supply run. Because of how poor the hunting had been, and like that hadn’t sounded like an accusation. _

_Something that caused Harry to be on the verge of refusing to do the supply run in the first place and tell Shane to get off his ass and do it himself. When he realized a couple of things. One it was going to be getting dark in a couple of hours. Two if he did refuse, then Shane would send out Glenn, who was still exhausted from the previous supply run he had just done not that long ago, and finally Harry really just wanted to get out on his own so he could release some of his magic. _

_And if he happened to tear apart a couple of walkers, and then bring back enough supplies to make Shane even more enraged that Harry had yet another successful supply run while doing so. Then he’d do it. Besides maybe he could find another group to join while he was out there and do his best to bring the Dixon and Glenn with him while he did so. A group that would more likely be a lot more grateful for what both the Dixon and Glenn could bring to the group in question._

_Which was how Harry found himself taking his RV with him until he was a good couple of miles away from the Camp and then after getting out of it so he could shrink it down. Harry then called upon his magic to shadow travel him. _

_Asking it to bring him to a place that was safe, had good supplies for him to take, and somewhere were he could both do some good at; while at the same time take out a good deal of his frustration on walkers at the same time. Then Harry found himself covered in his shadows being teleported to another location._

_Once he was out of his shadows Harry began cursing and springing into action all at once. As, as soon as his shadows disappeared Harry saw a scene that had him nearly seeing red as he was in a camp looked as if he had been overrun by the walking dead. Worst yet, there right in front of him were two men fleeing from the oncoming dead; clearly leaving behind a small child behind. On that from the way he looked couldn’t have been older than maybe two years old. _

_Seeing this, Harry threw out his magic, sending both the fleeing men and all the walkers near the child flying back. And if the two men he sent flying back happened to land on a pile of Walkers as Harry went and picked the small child they had left behind as bait; well Harry wasn’t too upset about that. _

_Instead he focused on going trying to calm the child in his arms down. As obviously terrified out of his mind the child had been crying. As he did this, Harry saw that the toddler had his name caringly stitched in the tag of his clothes and could help but look now trembling crying toddler that had a tight as grip as he could on Harry’s own arm and said to him._

_“So, your names Andre is it. Well, how would you like to come back with me. I’ll make sure your safe, and well feed. Just let me get some supplies from a nearby store so the others won’t bitch to me about coming back empty handed. Because honestly after the day its been I don’t need more of headache added on to the one I’ve already got. “_

_This said, Harry quickly went back into his Shadow and into one of the nearby stores which, after sending any nearby walker fleeing from in Harry quickly went and gathered a bag full of supplies. _

_With a smaller one being directed at things like clothes for a small child as well as toys and food more fit for Andre to eat. As while he may have it in his RV, the others in the camp didn’t know that, and would question where he had gotten the supplies for a child as young as Andre was from. _

_As before Harry had no reason to gather such supplies as there wasn’t a child that young in the camping grounds. All the while, Harry did this, said child was in his hands laughing and clapping as he watched the things around him float into the bags._

_Harry once he had this all together, and once he gave Andre a sippy filled with one of the child safe juices he had gathered; as he could tell the kids was thirsty. Harry called back his Shadows and traveled back to the location a few miles outside the camping grounds. So, he could resize his RV, and pretend he was getting back from his supply run that he was supposed to be struggling with. After all, the sun was starting to set and not many people where willing to dare the night with all the Walkers about. _

_Meaning if he wanted to give the others the supply, he better get back to camp before the settled in for the night. Otherwise there would be complaints about him getting back to later and waking others up; most likely by two certain pains in the necks that never let things go._

_Harry after he had gotten into his RV and had set up Andre a little bed he could comfortably sleep in; which he was currently doing with one of the blankets Harry had just given him. Harry began to drive back into the camp. Arriving just in time to see that everyone else was starting to sit down for dinner. Or to be more precise had already sat down for dinner and were all eating said dinner._

_Seeing this, Harry climbed out of his RV with a raised eyebrow, carrying both the large bag of supplies he had just gathered as well as having Andre at his side. Knowing better than to even try to hide the child in question. Nor did he honestly want to hide him either, as he wasn’t something, or someone, Harry had been ashamed of helping in the first place._

_ However, it seemed that the fact he did this caused immediate reactions. As both Shane and Loris stood up and stormed over demanding to know why he now had a child with him. And they hadn’t been too pleased with Harry’s reply of._

_“I found him on my supply run, saved him from some walkers, and couldn’t just leave him there. Not when I couldn’t see his mother or anyone else like that around.” After saying this Harry had to listen as Lori started screaming about how they couldn’t have a baby with them as it would be too loud. Which only had Harry snorting and looking down at the still quite child in his arms, who was simply sipping on his sippy cup watching wide eyed at Lori. Seeing this, Harry couldn’t help but say._

_“What do you mean, he’s too loud he’s certainly a lot quieter than you are.” This earned Harry snorts of laughter from some of the group. Including Daryl and a rather surprised sounded snort from Glenn; which Harry saw as a plus. But it seemed that Shane wasn’t too happy with what Harry had just said and looked seconds away from trying to hit Harry as he grounded out._

_“You can’t have the child it’s just another mouth to feed, and with how little you bring back we just can’t afford that.” Harry hearing this narrowed his eyes, and in a tone that was almost growled out told Shane._

_“ I bring back more on the hunting trips and the supply runs you have me going on then you ever had. Hell, I have my own supplies I can give the child. So, pull the other one it has bells on it. Besides are you saying that I should have left the child e torn apart by walkers? How could I do that, when isn’t it you Lori who is constantly pushing that the children are our future and we should do are best to help them. Or is that only for when you want something from someone?” _

_After this was said, there was a stone-cold silence in the group as both Shane and Lori could see they had lost the battle and stormed back over to where they had been sitting before. Spitefully taking the last of the food that had been cooked as they did so. Harry seeing this merrily picked the bag full of supplies he had put down back up and carried it to his RV; calling out as he did so._

_“I’m going to be making some food for little Andre and me, if you need any supplies, like Shane told me you desperately needed before he made me go on this supply run to begin with, please come by and I’ll do my best to see if it in what I grabbed. But till then, lets welcome little Andre to the camp why don’t we.” With that said, Harry, Andre and the large supply bag that Harry had brought back all went into his RV._

_ End Flashback  _

It had been a good week since Harry had found Andre and had taken him in as a sort of family of his own. Which oddly enough feel to something like a little brother almost father like figure to Andre. Something that over the small period of time they had been together for, they both were starting to feel more comfortable with.

Even if because Harry had taken Andre in, and ignored the so-called orders about the child in question from both Lori and Shane things had gotten a little more difficult for him. As, as Shane and Lori had told everyone in the camp, that just because he now had a child with him didn’t excuse him from the chores he was supposed to do, or the supply runs they wanted him to go on.

Something that earned Harry quite a bit of disbelieve when he did have to go on these runs. As Harry was still observing and watching the reactions of the others and knew that he couldn’t stir the pot too much if he wanted to continue to do so. But what caused this reaction of disbelieve was the fact that Harry often asked either Daryl, Merle or on one or two occasions Glenn or Dale to watch Andre while he was gone; often times either trading something or bringing more back for the person in question that was doing this.

Something that both Lori and Shane tried to protest against, saying that it was supplies for everyone and he couldn’t hand it out like that. Only shut up when Harry suggested if they felt that way, they could always go out on their own and get the supplies; as Harry always made sure to bring at least something back for all the group.

Then the two would tell him, in a tone that really rubbed Harry the wrong way, and honestly made him want to hit something. That as the Leaders of this group, that they were more needed to protect the camp then go on simple supply runs, and that they needed to be there to fight if anything went wrong.

Which when Harry asked why he, Shane, wasn’t teaching the others to defend themselves if that was the case. He only got mutters and stumbling replies with no answers. Even if Harry could see that several of the group were looking for the same answers in that regard as well. Especially those he could see wearing some of the weapons Harry had given to the Dixon brothers to hand out.

On the other hand Lori’s reaction when he asked why she wasn’t going on supply runs had been a rather scandalous gasp as she said that it wasn’t any place for a lady such as her to do such a thing, and that as a male it was his job to do so. Not only that, but she had a son, how could she ever leave him behind when he could be in danger.

Something that Harry didn’t point out how hypocritical it was, he didn’t have to as he had had Andre in his arms when she had said that, and he had given a fit of giggles after this was said. Reminding everyone that Harry too had a much younger child in his care, and he was still forced to go out. Something that had Lori glaring at Harry, and snarling out under her breath that at least her child was of her own blood as she stomped of to complain to Shane that Harry was turning the child he had against her.

However, right at this moment, Harry wasn’t on a supply run, or even out hunting with the Dixon brother like he wanted to be. As it was something, he hadn’t really been able to do in a while. But, instead right now, he was watching as Shane was ordering Glenn, Merle, Andrea, T-Dog and Morales on a supply run.

Not sending Harry on this run, as he had just returned from one not even a couple hours ago and had given Shane such a look when he even dared look at him when he suggested another one so soon after he had gotten back. That Shane had actually taken a step back, and immediately picked several others to go on a supply run; trying his hardest to ignore Harry the whole time he was doing this.

Harry seeing that they were going on another supply run and seeing the look on Glenn’s face about this fact. Not to mention remembering how pretty much bare the shops had been the last time he had gone with Glenn on a supply run, or the fact that there seemed to be even more Walkers in that city, couldn’t help but loudly comment.

“You know the stores your sending them to have pretty much been stripped of everything of value, right? There are really only more Walkers there than anything else. We should probably try to get to another City or something soon. Same with the hunting in this area; which I know both Merle and Daryl have already mentioned to you.”

But Shane continued to ignore Harry as he instead focused on the orders he was giving those that were about to go on to a supply run. Not even Glenn mentioning that Harry was right, and that they wouldn’t be able to find much anymore, got Shane to agree to going somewhere else; as all he said to the protest Harry and Glenn gave was.

“No, we have got to stay close to this camp, we aren’t moving we’re safe here after all. Besides, I know that there are still supplies in town, your just not looking hard enough” Harry hearing this, and seeing how frustrated Glenn was at that comment, as he had been risking his life nearly everyday to go get those supplies. Couldn’t help but quip.

“You must really know that Shane, as you have gone on soooo many supply runs to the city already.” Harry as he said this, knew that Shane hadn’t left the camping grounds since he had first gotten there; really not even going but a few feet in the forest from the camp.

Something that most of the others in the group knew as well, and something that got Merle to crack a laugh as he jumps into the van all the others where currently in. As it was van, they had all deiced to use for the supply run in the first place. An action that caused all the others in the van to either jump or give cries of alarm as they hadn’t seen Merle heading their way at all.

Seeing this, and seeing Shane quickly heading away from those in the Van, without giving any reply, Harry knew that the confrontation was over, and that the group would be doing what Shane wanted anyway.

Knowing this, Harry had to roll his eyes as he walked back to his RV. Honestly bar a very few members of this group, he really couldn’t see them surviving long; not when they all seemed to be so determined to clutch to what their live had been like before.

Nor could he see them being very welcomed to his island. As in the case of a few he really couldn’t see them not trying to take control of it from him and using said control to ostracize others of the group; like him and those he actual did like. While at the same time hording, or trying to hoard, all the supplies Harry had worked so hard in setting up on his island. Lording it over all the others like they were some kind of lord or king of the island all the while.

So yeah, bare a select few members of this group Harry still couldn’t find it in him to welcome them to his home. But seeing as he was still waiting, and still giving them all a chance for a while longer to prove him otherwise; perhaps something would happen that would change his mind.

Harry as he was thinking this, had walked back to his RV and had opened his door to get inside, that is when he heard a very faint whimper coming from both his familiars and little Andre. Here this Harry immediately forgot his frustration and become worried as he wondered just what was wrong. Both with his familiars and the tiny toddler that had quickly found a place in Harry’s heart. A worried feeling that caused Harry to quickly go into his own room, where he had set up Andre’s room to be in as well.

It was by doing this that Harry saw that Andre was awake and looked to be rather hungry. Not to mention both his familiars where laying on the ground below the small crib Harry had made for Andre obviously worried about this and becoming more vocal because of this.

Harry seeing this and remembering how both of them reacted around the little boy, couldn’t help but feel if Andre had actually started crying, or even worse had somehow gotten hurt, both dogs would have immediately rushed their way towards him. Or would have harshly taken care of anything that would dare try and harm what all of them were coming to see as their pack’s little cub. Meaning not only had Andre gained him as a protector but a pair of large fiercely protective wolf-like hounds as well.

Andre seeing that Harry was in the room quickly raised his arms up in a universal pick me up gesture. One that never really failed to melt Harry’s heart, and on Harry never really failed to do. As he quickly picked up the little cub, and in a soothing as possible voice began to speak to him.

“Hey little cub, are you hungry? Let’s go get you something to eat how does that sound?” This got Harry a happy laugh from Andre, a sound that Harry honestly felt chased away all the negative emotions for a bit, and hearing this Harry decided to make Andre some fresh fruits and eggs. Both of which seemed to be a favorite of his, and both of which something he wouldn’t be able to get often; at least not outside his RV anyway.

This in mind, Harry put Andre in the high seat he had put together and began to fix some breakfast for him. Singing a slight song as he did so, knowing that for some reason hearing him sing or even speak for that matter seemed to keep Andre both calm and happy; meaning that he would be less likely to cry.

As Harry was cooking this food, and as he was absent mindedly singing some tune that had gotten stuck in his head. Harry couldn’t help but go back to his earlier thoughts about the group. And how some of them he would happily take to his island right now, while the others he couldn’t bring himself to do so with quite yet; or maybe even ever in several cases.

Harry knew that he was staying with the group to observe them, and he knew that if it had been before the betrayal, he had suffered in the wizarding world. Not to mention what said betray had ended up nearly costing him, Harry was sure he would be asking himself how or why he got to be judge jury or executioner when it came to his home. Wondering why he just didn’t take them all right off the bat.

But Harry had learned a very hard lesson that day, one that made him remember all the similar lessons he had in the past, and it was these lessons that made him a much harder, colder person than he had been before. One that always had to think of the what ifs, when it came to how he could trust people. Which was why Harry allowed himself to say who could come to his home or not, and why he allowed himself to judge others. As he knew they were doing the same to him, and at least he was being silent in his judgement.

Still when it came to the members of the group, Harry couldn’t say he knew everyone of them personally. In fact he really only knew a few of them, as even after the amount of time that he had been here, not to mention the supplies he had either brought or given to them, or even the meat he had helped hunted down for them, they still either avoided him or followed both Shane and Lori’s lead and looked down their nose at him; expecting him to do all of this without even a thank you in return.

But still even with this Harry had managed to get an outline of a good number of the group in question. Those he almost liked and would most likely bring to his island if they accepted his magic when they found out about it. With these members being, Glenn, the first person Harry had met in his searching as someone. Not to mention someone who seemed to have a heart of gold, always willing to help someone if he was able to do so; and often taken advantage of because of this.

Then there was Daryl and his brother Merle, as their take no shit attitude and the fact they knew how to survive. Not to mention considering they didn’t seem to give damn what others thought about them or Harry for that matter, was something Harry could appreciate. Lastly would be Andre, Sophia, and Carl, as if Harry had a choice in the matter, he would never leave a child behind in this hell; especially not his little cub.

Those he wasn’t so sure about and found himself incredibly weary about trusting. Meaning that it would most likely depend on how they reacted to magic if he even thought about letting them on his island to begin with .

These were the people in the group like, Andrea, and her sister Amy, who were members of the group that Harry didn’t speak to much as they shied away from Harry whenever he was around them. But at the same time, Harry noticed they seemed to believe the rumors about him being mentally fragile as they often looked at him with a combination of pity and fear; as if just waiting for him to lash out at them.

Though Harry did notice that there were some moments, when Andrea actually stood up from both herself and her sister that Harry could see himself coming to like them. That is if they would just stop being led thought the nose by whoever was the leader of the group so much. If they would stop being such followers and show more of the backbone Harry knew they both clearly had.

Another member that was in the group Harry wasn’t so sure he could trust being Dale. As while the man had helped him with Andre once or twice and while he was generally a really nice man. He was also a follower and had way too many morals for the world as it was.

Not to mention, despite the age he was, he still somehow managed to be utterly naive and see the world with rose tinted glasses. Always trying to see the best in the world, and not seeing the bad; even when it seemed to be right in front of him.

It was something that frustrated Harry, but at the same time didn’t make him want to see the man in question lost, dead or in any way hurt. As he was a rather pleasant man to be around in general. Or at least as long as you didn’t say anything that could set off his morals that is.

The others that were in the same group as both sister and Dale where mainly in there because Harry hadn’t gotten a chance to know them well or at all in some cases. As they usually went out of the way to avoid him, and many of the other members of the group for that matter. And these people where Carol, T-Dog, Morales and his family, as well as Jacqui; all of which Harry really hadn’t been able to form an opinion of them because of that fact. Which with his lack of opinion Harry wasn’t quite sure if he could trust them or not.

And then there were those that he out right loathed and wouldn’t let on his island unless he had really no choice, and it couldn’t be avoided. And even then, it would be incredibly grudgingly with them being literally thrown of said island the fist moment they did something wrong.

These where more self-explanatory as they were Ed, Lori and Shane. One who was a wife and child beater or was until Harry got a hold of him when he was by himself. Which once this happened Harry had managed to get him utterly terrified of both him as well as his dog; enough so that he hadn’t touched his wife, or daughter since.

The other was a manipulative bitch who was doing her best to command from the shadows, while turning everyone against those she didn’t like. While the last was an anger-filled attack dog of the woman in question. Who from the way he acted was seconds away from completely snapping and going on a murderous rampage against whoever he felt wronged him.

All of which would be a serious threat to him and any he called his if they even stepped foot in his island. Having proven so within the very first hours Harry had even known them; only reaffirming it more as time passed. Meaning that there was no way he’d ever trust them enough to know about his magic, let alone want them on his island.

Harry was brought back to out of his thoughts as the smell of the breakfast he was making, both for Andre and himself, finished cooking. Smell, and then seeing this, Harry quickly got it already to eat, first placing a slight cooling charm on it before cutting it up to small bit size pieces and handing it over to the eagerly waiting Andre.

Who as soon as the food was set in front of him, and he could feel that it wasn’t too hot, he dove into it. As he happily began eating every last bit of the food Harry had placed in front of him. While Harry beside him did the same to the food he had on his plate.

Once Harry had finished, and he saw that Andre was finished as well, he took Andre out of his highchair and began to clean him up; as he had managed to get a good deal of his food on him instead of in him. Before getting him into a newer set of clean clothes.

And once Harry had finished doing all of this and knowing that he had nothing else planned for the day. Harry decided to bring Andre outside for a bit so he could both get some fresh air and play around for a bit as well; something that the little cub really needed at the moment.

Harry had been outside with his familiars and Andre, watching as his little cub played in the grass and with the block Harry had gotten for him. He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, when he saw that Andre was starting to yawn and rub his eyes.

Seeing this Harry quickly went down and picked him up. Before taking him back into his RV, ignoring the looks he was getting or the fact that both Lori and Shane were glaring at him. Obviously only leaving him alone at the moment because they were both still stinging from the last confrontation they had with Harry.

Harry once he had Andre, as well as both Sirius and Remus, back into the RV immediately set to getting Andre ready for his nap. Something he would need now if Harry didn’t want him to get too cranky for the rest of the day.

Knowing this and knowing that hearing someone speaking, or singing was one of the fastest ways to get him to sleep, Harry started to sing a soft lullaby to Andre. One he had heard his aunt singing to Dudley all the time. His voice going slightly deeper, and becoming utterly soothing, as he softly sang.

_Baby mine, don’t you cry._  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head, close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.

_Little one, when you play,_  
Pay no heed, what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

_If they knew all about you,_  
They’d end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they’d give just for the right to hold you.

_From your head down to your toes,_  
You’re not much, goodness knows.  
But, you’re so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

Harry after the last word of the song left his mouth noticed that Andre had drifted of in what looked to be a very peaceful sleep, as had his two dogs. Seeing this and giving a slight smirk Harry got up and began to quietly leave the room. Only to nearly stumble and go wide eyed in shocked with the shrill echoing sound of a car alarm tore through the camp.

Hearing this Harry first ran to Andre, who had been awoken by the sound and was crying his heart out because of the sudden scare he had just gotten. And after he managed to calm him down and get his crying down to hiccups. Harry made his way outside to see just what was making the sound in the first place. Ready to fight for his life if he needed to; even if he did have Andre on his chest in his sling.

Once he was outside Harry, saw that the car alarm sound that had been going off was due to the car that Glenn had brought back with him. And as he watched, as well as listened into what was going on, he found out that apparently they had been trapped in the store surrounded by walkers and Glenn had ridden out in that car with the alarms blaring like he had to drive them away from the group that had been trapped.

Oh, and apparently, they had found another survivor out there. One that just so happened to be both Lori’s husband, and Carl’s father; not to mention had also apparently been Shane’s best friend and partner in when they had been police. Seeing this, and seeing how everyone was reacting to this Rick, Harry couldn’t help but think things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Or it was until Harry noticed something missing, or to be more precise someone missing from the group that had just arrived back. And seeing this, Harry felt a building sense of dread in his stomach. One that caused him to bring the entire groups attention to him when he asked.

“Where’s Merle?” This cause certain members of the group to go rather pale, and just when it looked like one of them was about to answer Harry’s question there was a childish scream coming from further back in the camp.

Causing them all the rush where the screaming was coming from. Which when they got there they were greeted to the site of both Carl and Sophia cowering away from a Walker that was eating on a deer.

Seeing this Harry didn’t hesitate and had his dagger out and through the Walkers head; just as both Shane and Rick were about to go after it themselves. Harry seeing that the threat of the walker was taken care of and that both the kids were now safe; or at least as safe as the could be during this time. Turned his attention back to the others and was about to ask his question again, when out of the bushes came Daryl cursing and kicking the dead body of the Walker.

Apparently, the deer it was eating had been the same one Daryl had been chasing down all morning. He had even suggested cutting around the area the Walker had been eating. Which had been shot down by Shane; something Daryl seemed to have expecting. As he then held up the string of squirrels he had and began to call for his brother. Seeing this, Harry figured that he would be getting his answers soon and it wasn’t going to be anything that he or Daryl was going to like.

And this feeling was quickly proven correct, when Harry heard just what had happened to Merle. As apparently Rick had hand cuffed him to a roof and the rest of the group had left him there in their mad rush to flee from all the Walkers that had been trapping them in the store in the first place. And this was after T-dog, had accidently dropped the keys to unlock Merle, in the first place, down the drain.

Hearing this, Harry didn’t blame Daryl’s reaction of throwing the squirrels he had caught at Rick, before bodily throwing himself at the apparent cop as well. After all, that was the man’s brother, and despite how abrasive and downright rude he could be, Harry didn’t think he deserved to be treated like that. No one really deserved to be treated like that.

At the same time, after seeing that both Shane and this Rick were double teaming Daryl from when he attacked them, and that Shane had gotten Daryl into a choke hold, while Rick was standing over him asking if they could speak about this all calmly felt his own temper about to snap.

As from what he could see Shane was way to smug about what he was doing, and Rick honestly had no right to say they should speak about it all calming considering what he had just done to the Daryl’s brother; as that was something no one would be calm about. Which was why he, in a blurring movement helped by his nymph blood, had both his blades out and on both Rick and Shane’s throat as he all but hissed out.

“Yes, lets speak about how you left his only family, and one of the very few people who actual does something for this group ,chained up on the roof like some kind of bait; I’m sure it’ll be a very calming talk.”

This caused the two he had the blades on the freeze and for Shane to quickly release Daryl, and Rick to slowly back away with his hands raised as he looked wide-eyed at Harry. A look that got even wider as he took the toddler on his chest, and then to Harry’s irritation lingered on his white hair as well.

Harry seeing this, quickly went over to Daryl, and in a tone the rest of the group could hear, told the enraged Daryl. Ignoring everyone else around him, including the fact that Rick seemed to be trying to speak once more.

“Go to my RV, we’re going after you brother.” Hearing this seemed to calm Daryl down some, as it was with a slightly calmer look that he climbed up and quickly rushed over to where Harry’s RV was, climbing in ; with Harry doing the same right behind him.

As they did this, Rick seemed to try and follow them. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks as Harry slammed his RV door shut behind him and then lock it as well. As Harry quickly got into his seat, not even bothering to put Andre down from the chest sling he was in. Knowing that right now time was of the essence and every second wasted could be the difference between saving Merle and not.

Knowing this Harry set everything up and was about to leave the campground. Only to turn and face Rick who was banging on his window. Seeing this Harry started up his RV as he listened to whatever it was that Rick was so determined to say.

“Let me come with you. I shouldn’t have left him up there like that, and I need to get my bag of guns as well.” Harry hearing this shifted his car into drive and in a tone that left no argument told Rick.

“No.” Than giving no other explanation, nor giving him a chance to say anything else began to drive away; heading back to the City. As he did this, Harry began to think about the fact that he knew that he had to tell Daryl about his magic now. As if he could have saved Merle with his magic and didn’t because he wanted to keep it hidden; Daryl would never forgive him. Knowing this Harry took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I know a way to get to your brother quicker than this, and I know you are going to think me utter insane for saying this but let me prove it.” This got Harry a frustrated look from Daryl, a look that grew when Harry parked the RV. And grabbed Daryl’s Arm. And transported him out of the RV with his Shadows. Then seeing Daryl start to stumble and look at him with wild eyes Harry spoke before anything could be said.

“I have magic, I can transport through shadows, I can transport us right to your brother and after we safe him I promise I will give you both a better explanation then, alright?” Harry then in a quick gestured shrunk his RV and grabbed a cursing Daryl’s arm once more before transporting them through his shadows one more. This time to a shadowed part of the roof that Merle had apparently been chained down to.

When they got there, and after all the shadows hiding them fully disappeared, they both began to curse themselves; well in Daryl’s case resume his cursing. As they saw that Merle was trying to cut of his own hand to escape from the cuffs, he was in.

Seeing this both Harry and Daryl both rushed over to where Merle was. Who after hearing this cursing and seeing just who was coming in his direction got a grateful look on his face, before he passed out.

Most likely because the adrenaline rush that he had been using, to cut through his own hand in the first place ran out; as he now knew he was safe. Seeing this and becoming even more worried than he had been Harry as fast as he was able to spell the cuffs off of Merle, tore part of his shirt to put pressure on Merles hand.

And as he did this quickly grabbed a hold of Daryl’s arm and transported all of them back to where they had been before. Which after doing so and after handing Merle to his brother unshrank his RV before pulling both brothers in it and to the spare room he had. Where he quickly laid down Merle and began to summon different the different medical supplies he had. Trying to do his best to fix up the injury that Merle now had on his wrist.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to do this as he combined both magic and more mundane technics to do his best to fix up all the damages Merle had caused himself in his desperate attempts to escape where he had been changed up. From the deep jagged cuts on his wrist from where he had tired to use a saw to cut through his own hand. To the damage the sun and lack of water while in said sun had done to him. All of which Harry used all the skills he had with his magic, along with the battlefield medic skills he had, to take care of. Taking no notice of anything else but the patient in front of him as he did so.

It was only after he had finished doing this, and after he could see that Merle was now sleeping peacefully instead of just passed out like he had been moments ago. That Harry remembered that Daryl was right beside him and had just seen everything he had done.

Seeing this Harry turned slightly wide eyes toward Daryl and as he did this Andre; who had been watching all of this silently from the small crib Harry had put him in once they had gotten in the RV muttered something Harry found himself agreeing with and this was a slightly slurred sounding.

“Uh-0h.”


	7. chapter 7

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

A.N.- I would like your opinion on what the pairing should be, as while with Harry it is going to be slash, I am not sure exactly who. I am thinking Daryl, but I would like your opinion here as well. I would also like your opinion on the fact who do you think should end up on the island when all is said and done. I have some that will end up on the island no matter what, but who are some you think that should or shouldn’t end up being able to get to Harry’s island?

** CHAPTER SEVEN **

Uh-oh was indeed what Harry was feeling at the moment. As he stared into usually hidden stoic icy blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. He got the feel that now that he was finished with everything. he had had a lot of explain that he needed to do. And that in all honesty he really should have explained his magic a lot better than he had before he had even used in on either brother.

Especially considering the fact he had really just sprung it on Daryl like he had, as he really hadn’t giving him any real chance to comprehend just what Harry was telling him or doing to him for that matter. Before he had used magic on him to transport him to a totally different place altogether, and then before he could even recover from that Harry went and did it again.

This time transporting his injured brother along with him, and then after that, while still not giving any more explanation, presided to use even more magic on his brother. Something that while Harry knew it had been healing, had to have seriously worried Daryl, as unlike Harry knew what he was doing, Daryl certainly didn’t.

All he had known was someone he didn’t know as well as he had thought he had was doing something unknown to his brother. A fact that made Harry realize just how lucky he was to not have gotten attacked from Daryl for what he was doings. Something that had to give Harry an idea just how shocked Daryl was about the whole thing, that or he had noticed that what Harry was doing had been helping Merle.

Knowing this and knowing that Daryl most likely had something he wanted to say to Harry about what all he had just done. So, understanding this, as he had been in a similar situation to Daryl, only he really hadn’t gotten the answer he had been looking for, Harry waited to see just what would be said.

As he did this Harry couldn’t help but feel rather grateful that he had placed Andre down earlier; not that he thought anyone there would hurt the child just that he was out of the way of anything that may be said to him. As while they may not hurt a child, Harry was rather free game. Harry licked his lips in sheer nervousness because of this fact before he spoke.

“So, I am sure you have some question for me.” This seemed to open up the gates for what Daryl wanted to say to him. Because it was with a dead serious tone that Daryl both answered what Harry had just asked him and began to question him at the same time.

“Damn straight I do. What the hell just happened? What do you mean when you say have magic and for that matter how the fuck did you just do, whatever it was you did, that just wasn’t natural?” Harry hearing this, felt his face go cold, and it really must have shown on his face as Daryl got a look on his face as he said.

“Shit, didn’t mean it like that. I’m grateful you saved my brother and all that. I just wanna know how the hell you did it. Cause I’ve never seen any kind of shit like that before.” Harry hearing this, shook his head Daryl wasn’t like his family, and he really shouldn’t have reacted like that. 

As of course, he wanted to know what was going on how could he not. Harry would have most likely reacted the same way Daryl was if he didn’t know about magic, and just had seen all of what just happen, happening to him; especially if it concerned someone he called family.

Knowing this, and knowing that he really did owe Daryl, as well as Merle, a much more detailed explanation about what he had just done. Not to mention what he could do for that matter; Harry took a deep breath.

It was time to give up some answers, and if he was lucky get someone on his side that he really wanted on it. Maybe someone who could even help him find out who would be best fitting on his island; as he really could use some others opinion. As right now Harry felt that he was letting his serious dislike of certain members cloud his view of all the others following them.

“I know, and I do owe you a good deal of answers about everything that just happened. It’s just there really wasn’t time it explains it in more detail earlier, not with everything that had been going on. Not when Merle needed to be fixed up and I am sorry about that. As I hate when decisions are made without my import when they concern me, and I didn’t want to do that to you.” Here Harry paused and took a deep breath, and deciding to explain it to Daryl, how he himself would want it told to him if he was in the man shoes, which is to be as blunt as he could without sugar coating it.

“What happened, or what I can do is like I mentioned before, and simply is magic. It’s just that… fuck I can’t think of the words to describe this…” Here Harry paused in thought, before deciding just what he was going to say.

“Oh, to hell with it, I guess the best way to start is at the beginning, or as close to the beginning as I’m willing to get. First, I wasn’t lying when I said I had magic. It’s just I wasn’t originally from the world to begin with. Due to somethings that I do not wish to think of, or speak about to others for that matter, I ended up in this world a over three years ago.” Saying this Harry grimaced slightly as he remembered just how he had ended up in this world, and the condition he had been in when he had ended up where he had. But at the same time didn’t let this memory stop him from continuing on with his explanation.

“I actually ended up landing in Georgia to begins with when I ended up in this world…after what could be called a serious hate crime if you want. It was there that I found out that this world also had magic in it, just not anyone exactly like me who could channel this magic; at least none that I have met.”

Here Harry paused, as he hadn’t met anyone who could even remotely channel this magic. Though he got the feeling there were some that were sensitive to it and could sense it. But that wasn’t really what was important at the moment. Nor did he think Daryl would care to much about this, so he went back to his explanation.

“I ended up quickly leaving when I woke up in the hospital after landing in this world. As I knew that there would be too many questions asked, ones I couldn’t really answer; like how I ended up in the burning building I was ended up being found in.”

After this was said Daryl looked like he was about to ask Harry a question as he opened his mouth, but then he just simply closed in and shook his head; waiting for Harry to keep on talking as he did so. Obviously willing to wait until Harry had finished before he asked his question. Seeing this, Harry picked back up where he had left off.

“ After I left the hospital, I ended up making myself a home using said magic. Something I did away from everyone else as I didn’t want to be anyone at that point in time. Mostly because I was still recovering from what happened to me and wanted to learn better control over my power. In fact, I ended up using the shadow travel I used on you to find the location of my home in the first place. Though thinking back on it, it really could have ended up badly; especially considering how my luck is at times.”

Here Harry paused as he thought back and realized all the places his shadows could have taken him instead of the island it had; none of the nearly as nice or safe as said island was. Before shanking his head, and realizing he was starting to get of subject got back on topic.

“ And when I finally did come out, it was only to find out that this outbreak was going on. Or to be more precise it was a little bit before it started, and everyone seemed to think it was a joke or something similar to that. That or just didn’t hear the news of it.” Which was something Harry had believed might have happened in the brothers case but he didn’t say this, as he keep on with what he was saying.

“But when I did hear this, it was something I just knew was really happening despite how much people were joking about it. Call it an instinct, call it the magic from this earth telling me it was true, whatever it was I just knew that it was happening.”

After saying this, Harry looked at Daryl to see how he was reacting to what Harry was saying and seeing that his face was rather blank. But at the same time didn’t seem to be taking anything Harry had said too bad, decided to resme what he was saying.

“Using my magic, I did everything in my power to prepare for this and set up my home so I could survive through this out break. Then I came out looking for others to see if they themselves were safe to take to my home; as I knew I wouldn’t be able to spend several years on my own without any other human company. It had been bad enough for three years and why I ended up coming back to here in the first place.”

Again, there was a slight pause, as Harry getting tired of speaking and realizing that he was starting to get a bit confusing in all what he was saying. Not to mention he had gotten rather off topic about his magic decided to finish up what he was saying.

“ It’s just my home is protected with magic and will take magic to get to it. So, I couldn’t just take anyone there. Not right away. If I did that it would have to be people who would accept magic and wouldn’t try to attack me for having magic in the first place. Not to mention it would have to be people I wouldn’t think would try to take over and turn into a dictatorship while kicking me out of my own home.” There was cough as everyone listening knew exactly who Harry was talking about, but not exactly naming any names Harry keep going.

“I had been planning on telling you and your brother about this real soon, but then this happened, and I had to spring it on you like I did. Because I knew that if I could have helped your brother but didn’t because I didn’t want you to know about magic, you’d never forgive me…” Here Harry trailed off and waited for Daryl to respond. Because he knew that he’d have to get some response from Daryl before he said anything else. Some response to know how he was taking it before he gave him anymore details. Daryl seemed to feel the same way because he began to speak.

“Damn right I wouldn’t have forgiven ya if ya had done that. But that doesn’t give me much information. What can this magic do, does that include the shadow thing you did? What about the healing, how far can you heal? Can you fix this whole walking dead thing? Do you know how it even started? And what do you mean you used you magic to help prepare for this; how can you prepare for it? Also, what do you mean you’ve got a safe place from this, why come here of all places than?”

Daryl after asking all of these questions, in a rather demanding tone that let Harry know just how much Daryl wanted answers. Hearing this, Harry decided that because he did like and trust Daryl, he was going to do his best to answer him. After all, out of all the people he had meet so far, the brothers had been the most honest in regrades to him, even if he may not have always liked that honestly, and he was going to return the favor.

“When it comes to what magic can do, or more what I can do with the magic I have, well most of what I know how to do is battle magic. Which is magic that is used for attacking and defending. Not to mention I also know how to use Magic for warding, which is like a giant, and unless removed in some way, permanent shield over something. I all so know how to do things like used thing of when you think of magic, like floating things summoning things to me, or blasting them away even things such cleaning things. I also have the knowledge that would classify me as a battlefield medic.” At saying this Harry looked at Daryl before adding on.

“Which ties into another question you asked right. Well I have experience, and can quickly heal all kinds of deep cuts, broken bones, and all types of bruising. But nothing more serious than that. As I never was able to learn how to nor do I really have someone I could practice the spell on after I got here, seeing as I was and am hiding the fact that I have magic from nearly everyone. As for my Shadow abilities that ties into my heritage, which ties into things I Don’t want to talk about. But yes, in the end it is part of my magic, even if it is uniquely tied to me.”

Here Harry stopped coughed and grab a drink for both himself and Daryl; as his throat was getting dry from all the talking he was doing. Once taking a drink of his water Harry resumed the information downpour, he was giving Daryl.

“I don’t know how the hell this whole walking dead thing started, I didn’t have anything to do with it and because of that I have no way of knowing how to stop it. Because that’s how my magic works, I have to either start it myself or know how it’s done to undo anything that is done with magic. Though considering how my magic and instincts are reacting to this I can tell you it wasn’t done with any magic; be it like mine or some kind of weird necromancy magic someone attempted using the magic that is present in this world.”

Here Harry paused and pushed back those very instincts as the RV was approached by walkers. Feeling this Harry let loose a bust of magic to force them away, and while resisting the urge to go out there and tear the fleeing walkers apart Harry instead returned to his explanation.

“As for exactly what I did to prepare for the hell that is going on outside, well I am sure you heard the new covering those massive thefts of certain stores that all somehow ended up being completely emptied out right? How no one ever found out who or how they ended up that way as all videos seemed to scramble and see nothing happening. And how it all seemed to be done in just a couple of minutes to boot? Well I did all of that. And I have all of those supplies that came with it. Some I kept some in this RV, which might I add I have running on magic and protected to the max, and the rest is all back at my home.” Again, Harry paused and took a deep breath before he finished up what he was going say; at least for now.

“Which bring me to the safe place I have. It’s where I’ve been since I pretty much landed in this world to begin with, and it’s probably one of the safest places to be at in the world; or the moment it is. Seeing as I used most of the time I had since I knew about what was going on prepare for this. Doing my best to fixing everything up in the limit time I did have.” Harry sighed as he thought of his home, and after seeing Daryl’s interesting but rather confused look added on.

“It’s an island that I have all kinds of wards around, all set to do this such as protect it from being noticed by anyone who may somehow end up around it. A good deal of protecting from the worst of storms and other similar natural disasters; or as much as magic can protect from them. And best yet, wards to stop it from being entered onto by anyone I don’t want on my island; including Walkers. It has no other humans on it, besides me and who every I decide to bring with me. In fact, it really only different animals in it; though no real large predators that could be that much of a danger to humans. Not to mention because of the work I ‘ve put into it I have places others can live in; complete with a farm on it.” Harry after saying all of this waited to see how Daryl reacted to what was being said and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard of voice behind Daryl speak up.

“Well, that does explain a lot I wanted to question you about anyway,” Hearing this Harry turned to see it had been Merle who had spoken, and seeing the way he was sitting up Harry was able to quickly figure out that Merle most likely had been up for a while and had heard most if not all the explanation Harry had just given. Seeing this and seeing that they didn’t seem to be reacting too negatively to what he had just said Harry decide to go a step further that he had.

“So, how would you two like see more of this RV and get to see just what some of my magic can do? How it helps me prepare a little more for the world going to hell?” Harry as he said this, was hoping that by doing this he could get both brothers to become more accepting of his magic.

As while they seemed to be accepting of it, or at least they weren’t completely freaking out about it; like some would have. Harry wanted them to see just how helpful his magic could be, at least when it came to furthering their chances of survival. Something that both brothers seemed to agree with as Merle got up from where he was laying, and Daryl followed behind him. Seeing this, Harry picked up Andre and began to walk in front of them as he explained more about the RV and the magic in it.

“The RV, like I said earlier is ran purely on my magic. What I mean by this, is that it doesn’t need electricity or gas to run. As everything inside of this RV runs on the runes and magic, I have in it. The water, the heater, the freezer, and everything else that is working on the RV.” As he said this Harry pointed to several of such things in his kitchen, like the washer and dry he had, as well as the fully functioning stove, before carrying on with what he was saying.

“It’s why despite all this time that has passed, I haven’t lost power or needed to get gas or anything like that. Nor make any repairs on anything I have in here, and that is despite how much use I get out of everything I have. Which means that no matter how much time as passed, I will keep all the things like running water, a freezer and all the other things I have in my RV. Or I will as long as I have magic in it. Hell, I can even hide the fact I have magic in this RV with magic, which is what I usually do when someone who doesn’t know about magic enters my RV. Which is why that you never really noticed the fact the RV had magic in it before.”

Harry after saying this, led the two brothers to what he felt was the biggest show of magic he had in his RV; his third bedroom. The one that he usually had locked up, and the one no one really knew was part of part of his RV to begin with.

Seeing that both brothers had followed him there and didn’t seem to be showing any signs of distrust, Harry quickly unlocked the door of his third bedroom before opening it up. Which as soon as this was done, was something that earned a lot of curse from both brothers at least it did once the door in question was fully opened and they both saw just what was in the room.

This was because inside that room was, stacks upon stacks of different supplies go back further than the RV would ever allow, going back further then the RV was long for that matter. Making it look like there was at least an entire store filled with different supplies all in this one room. Running form things such as dry food, can foods to clothes, boots, blankets to hygiene products and everything that they usually looked for when they went on supply runs; then some. To both brother it really was a sight for sore eyes.

More so than ever when they both also saw that that there was also a long wall full of shelve after shelve of different weapons. That unknown to the brothers was a combination of the weapons Harry’s family had had before, as well as all the weapons he had stolen from the stories he had emptied. These weapons ranged from all types of blades, from large board swords to small pocketknives,

Which were set besides the odder weapons that Harry had like scythes or even battle axes. That themselves were alongside with so many guns, and bullets for them, that there were so numerous that both Daryl and Merle weren’t sure they knew all the types of guns that were there, nor where they sure they could count the number of guns were their either. Still to both brothers, given what was going on outside the RV it was both a stunning and welcoming sight.

At the same time seeing all of this and seeing how impossible large the rooms where both brothers looked at Harry, their looks each screaming for an explanation of some sort. Harry seeing these looks gave a slight smirk before answering them.

“It’s an expansion charm. One I use to the max both in this room and on my fridge as well. Not to mention not only that but I have everything layered in multiple different preservation charms. Which are spells that keep whatever is under it, in the exact same condition it was in when it was placed under the spell in question to begin with. And considering I put them on everything the moment I first got them; means that everything is in prime condition.” After saying this Harry led both brothers to his kitchen to show him just what he meant when he said his fridge was also under the same expansion charm that the third bedroom had been under.

Both because he wanted them to see it, and because he knew that it was time for him to feed Andre again. And while he was at it, he might as well feed both brothers as well. After all, it wasn’t like there was going to be much food waiting for them when they got back to the camping ground anyway. As both Lori and Shane usually tried to make sure that all the food in the group was gone before Harry or the Brothers could get any of it; especially if they weren’t there at the time.

Once in his kitchen, Harry opened up his fridge, and again both brothers curse slightly as they saw what was inside it. as instead of a normal fridge it looked similar to how a large walk-in freezer would have looked. Only it was easily twice as large as any walk-in freezer either Daryl or Merle had ever seen. Not only that, but it was filled pretty much to the brim. Though just what exactly was inside of it they couldn’t tell; at least not when Harry closed the door after grabbing some of the food inside of it. Food that had Harry questioning the brothers.

“How do the both of you feel about some chicken with a side of strawberries? I could make it up pretty easily, Andre loves it, and we could all get some food in us before we get back to the camping grounds. What do you think of that?” At the stunned looks and almost distracted nods from both Dixons got a slight smile from Harry as he began to cook the food in question. Biting his lips nervously as he now realized that both brothers were taking in everything he had said and showed them and would most likely be reacting to it soon.

Harry cooked all the food, and got it cut up in small pieces for the little cub, before setting it down the rest of the uncut up food in front of both Merle and Daryl. Do so all in silences as he waited to see the reactions he would gain. Ready to grab Andre and shadow travel out of there in a hot second it he had to.

Fortunately, it seemed that he didn’t have to so, as after eating the food Harry had placed in front of then, Daryl looked up at Harry and in a dead serious tone asked Harry.

“Did you use any of your magic on us.” Hearing this Harry blinked slightly before answering, his tone sounding slightly bewildered as he did so.

“Besides shadow traveling with you, and healing your brother no. I’ve been trying to hide it and I knew how observant you two are. So, I knew that you’d have noticed if I did something like that. Though I did use a little on both Shane and Lori to keep them the hell away from me. Like summoning Shane’s bag when he was hording but tried to demand I hand all my supplies to him. But that would be it.” This got Harry a hard stare from both brothers before they nodded at him. Then it seemed they made up their mind as Merle told Harry.

“I don’t give a damn that you have magic. All I can see is that your probably one of our best chances to survive with the world as it is. And as long as you don’t use that magic on me besides perhaps healing me and transporting me than I don’t care.” Hearing this Harry gave a slight sigh of relieve, one that got even better when Daryl added on.

“I don’t care either, just let me know when or if your going to use your magic on me. And tell me more about this island of yours later on and I’m good.” Not being able to stop himself from smiling slightly after hearing all of this, Harry finished up the rest of his food.

Before turning to pay more attention to Andre, who looked to be finished himself. Seeing this, Harry picked up the young boy and went to cleaning him back up once more. As he was doing this Harry turned to Daryl and trying to show them the same trust they seemed to be showing, asked him.

“I’ll tell you more about the island later, hell if you want to, I will take you to the island so you can see it for yourself. But for now, would you like to drive the RV back to the camp…just please do me a favor and don’t tell anyone else about my magic. I’ll do it when I feel like I can trust them more. As of right now, I don’t have much of a reason to trust the majority of the sheeple that make up that group.” This earned Harry a snort from Daryl, and an outright laugh from Merle, before they both nodded in agreement about keeping their silence.

Merle because he didn’t trust the group all that much either. Especially after they had left him chained up like they had; to hell with them. Were how his thoughts were going at the moment.

Daryl because out of all of them, the only ones he got along with and trusted where Merle, and to a lesser degree Harry. Though given how Harry had helped him with his brother and had let him in on one of his biggest secrets that was improving.


	8. chapter 8

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

A.N.- I would like your opinion on what the pairing should be, as while with Harry it is going to be slash, I am not sure exactly who. I am thinking Daryl, but I would like your opinion here as well. I would also like your opinion on the fact who do you think should end up on the island when all is said and done. I have some that will end up on the island no matter what, but who are some you think that should or shouldn’t end up being able to get to Harry’s island?

** CHAPTER EIGHT **

Daryl seemed to be rather happy to drive the RV, even if he wasn’t exactly happy about where they were drive too; not that Harry could blame him the least bit in that regrade. But in the end Harry figured the same thought that kept Harry with the group, the children in said group, was what got Daryl to stay as well.

Which could explain why Daryl hadn’t argue against driving back to the camping grounds. Then again Harry could be completely wrong about that and it could have also been because both Merle and his stuff was still there. Something which Harry knew neither one was going to leave anything behind for that group. Though which reason it was exactly Harry wasn’t sure, nor did he feel like asking them either. As it really didn’t matter in the end either way.

All he knew was that it was a rather silent drive, more so than ever as Andre had fallen asleep after eating. But at the same time, it didn’t take them all that long to get back to the camping grounds.

Not only that but, once they all got back to said camping grounds it didn’t take long for everyone’s attention to be on them. Especially not when they all exited the RV they had been in; looking none the worse for well. Though since Andre was sleeping Harry had kept him in the RV with his familiars watching him.

Harry as he left his RV, with both brothers following behind him, could see that Rick looked to be a little relieved that Merle was with them, and that he did seemed to be regretful for what he had done to the man in question. In fact, so did several others; which did improve Harry’s mood a little.

Only for it to shoot back down as he noticed that his earlier thoughts about how the group would have already eater while they were gone, and that Lori and Shane would do their best to make sure that there would been none left for Harry, Daryl or Merle, prove to be true.

Something he quickly noticed as he saw that all the group had fire fried fish on their plates, all of which was already have eaten. Not only that, but upon seeing them exit the RV, Shane had just quickly grabbed the last one. And this was despite the fact that he still had a half an uneaten one on his plate. With Lori doing the same though she acted like she was cutting it up for her son; even when said son said he was full.

Seeing this, Harry couldn’t help but be grateful that he had feed all of his group in his RV before they arrived or what they were doing would feel a lot worse than it currently did. At the same time, Lori seemed to catch on to the fact that all of the group that had exited the RV saw that they were eating fish; and that there wasn’t any left for them. Because she got a smug superior look on her face, and after wiping her mouth got up and began to speak; bring all the attention to her as she did so. Something Harry knew she always loved.

“Looks like the might hunters aren’t so needed. Maybe you’ll think twice about abandon us now, seeing as Amy and Andrea were able to supply us all with some good fish. Which the entire group was immensely grateful for. Those two really were live savers. Too bad we didn’t know if you were coming back or not. As we weren’t able to safe you any; why don’t you go eat those squirrels of yours you brought back; even if they are a little dirty.”

Here Lori pointed to the squirrels that were still on the ground where Daryl had thrown them Ones that looked like they had obviously been stomped on at one point or another and were now pretty much crawling with different types of bugs. Looking in no way like anything anyone would want to eat at this point.

Seeing this, and seeing the utter waste of meat, not to mention the effort Daryl had put into hunting, Harry pulled his face in to a from. Before he got a devious idea, one that from the looks on both Merle and Daryl’s face they would ready agree to it once they heard it. And it was because of this, and in a tone as mild as milk, Harry replied to what Lori had just said.

“Okay, if that is the way you feel, why don’t you send those two on more fishing trips. Because as it is, Daryl, Merle and I honestly don’t feel safe going out hunting; not after what just happened. Wouldn’t want to find out another member of this group had been chained up and left for walker bait; next time we just might not be so lucky.” This seemed to get the group to pale slightly and go an even impressive shade paler when Merle finally spoke up.

“Ya, and maybe next time we might not have a field medic on hand to be able to patch me up, like ya did Harry.” Outing Harry skills as a medic out to everyone in the group and letting them know just how valuable a person Harry was; especially in this time.

This caused everyone to go wide eyed and stare at Harry in disbelieve. And from where he was standing Harry could see that both Lori and Shane where about to puff up and either demand something, or more likely refuse to acknowledge the skills Harry had. But before they could it was Rick who was speaking up.

“You’re a field medic, where you part of the army, son? Is that why your hair turned white, what did you see that was so traumatizing?” Harry hearing this felt his eye twitch, it seemed the rumors had reached Rick as well; or he had specifically asked someone about it. Something that got Harry even more irritated than he already was; especially when he could hear the duel snorts of amusement from behind him. And it was because of this the reply Rick got was through gritted teeth.

“I’m not from the US, and my hair isn’t white from trauma, or any kind of dye unlike most of the group here may think, its naturally this color.” And even if this was said through gritted teeth it was said in such a way that screamed that Harry really didn’t want to talk about it any further.

Something that Shane looked ready to snidely say something about, but before he could do so he actual took a step back from at the look Harry shot him; making him keep his mouth closed for the moment.

Then, after doing this and seeing that he lost his opportunity, all Shane could do was become torn between glaring at Harry or Rick. Who Harry could tell now seemed to be replacing Shane as the leader, as well as the chosen boy-toy of Lori. Something that must seriously be driving Shane even more insane then he already was.

Speaking of Rick, Harry could tell that he now looked to be rather worried. Something that Harry got the feeling was both because he now knew he had angered the only hunters of the group, along with one of the best supply runners they had. And not only that but one of the few that actual had any medical skills as well.

Something that Harry knew the group would need if they wanted to continue to survive, and something that Rick seemed to realize as well if the look on his face said anything. Making Harry somewhat grateful that at least one member of the group could see how valuable the Dixon brothers where; even if it was only after he had gotten on a really wrong start with them.

At the same time Harry got the feeling the reason Rick was feeling so was only because he seemed to really want to make use of them, and Harry, for the survival of those he actual cares about. Something Harry really didn’t blame him for considering he was doing something similar, only it was on the opposite regard as it was the Dixon brothers and the children he cared about. And like it seemed Rick was, he would use whoever he had to, to make sure those where okay; at least right now he would.

At the moment Harry seeing the fact that it looked like either Lori or Shane was going to try and start something soon, and honestly not wanting to deal with either one of those two, not when his mood was still rather good seeing as he had someone who knew and accepted him magic. Harry instead turned to the brothers that were standing right behind him, while commenting.

“Well, seeing as there isn’t any food here for us, and they’ve made it so the squirrels aren’t that eatable would you two like some of the food I have stored up. I think I got a good amount of food you’d might like in my RV…”

Here Harry was cut off from saying more, not by anyone saying anything like he had thought they would have, but the fact his magic began screaming at him. Telling him that there were walkers that were really nearby; all but screeching at him that he needed to destroy them. Making Harry wonder why his magic was reacting worse than it normal did even as he listened to it.

As he did this, Harry felt all his instincts and senses going on hyperdrive and it was because of this that Harry was able to hear something from the bushes from behind Amy. Hearing this, and just knowing what it was, Harry quickly threw his dagger at the sound. The speeding dagger just brushing past Amy’s hair, and even puling a strand of said blonde hair from her hair as he did this. 

Something that immediately resulted in a scream from Amy, followed by accusing eyes all turning to him and Rick standing up beginning to demand just what they hell he was doing. That is, until a Walker’s body fell dead right at Amy’s feet mouth wide open. Making it obvious it had been about to bit Amy before Harry’s dagger hit in in its head.

This resulted in even more screams as after noticing this Walker, more began to pour into the camp causing everyone to start to fight for their lives. Some Harry noticed, as he brought out his twins swords and began to tear through any walkers that was nearby him, were actually using the weapons Harry had given to the Dixons to hand out. Such as Carol, Amy, Andrea, and with the one Harry agreed with the most Glenn; who Harry noticed actually had two guns and two different knives on him. Weapons that Harry knew he didn’t have even two days before.

By the end of this attack, and by the time all the Walkers had been taken care of most of which had been taken care of by either Harry, Merle, Daryl or to Harry’s grudging respect Rick, there hadn’t been too many losses in the group. Less than there would have been if Harry hadn’t been so alert or if Merle hadn’t been there, but still there had been some losses.

Even if Harry felt no one would mourn the first one lost that had happened, as it was Ed. Who Harry had noticed tried to shove his wife in front of him in a desperate attempt to save his own life as he tried to climb into their car. Only to fail and get not only bitten but have his throat torn out as well.

Leaving it to Carol to use, what Harry thought was pickaxe, to smash his head in so he didn’t turn into a walker. And even if she did end up crying after doing so Harry felt she took relish in doing it. As it ended up being a way to get some revenge for all the harm, he had done to her over the years

The second one that was lost however, did cause some drama and feeling of loss. As he wasn’t exactly dead like Ed had been and had instead simply been bitten; which he then attempted to hide. Only for that to come out as Amy had found out, and as she had quickly called out for everyone in the grieving group to hear that Jim had been bitten by a walker.

The fact that he tried to hide it, and that he had been bitten in the first place, was something that caused a whole lot more drama in the group. As they screamed at each other about what they should do.

Some want to kill him now, so he didn’t turn and attack them, others want to show him some form of mercy and wait until he died before they did anything. Harry seeing that this really wasn’t going anywhere fast, walked over to where Jim was sitting, before bending down and asked the silently weeping man.

“What do you want done.” Jim hearing this looked into Harry emerald green eyes with a hint of gratefulness in them as he harshly whispered out to him.

“Don’t let me turn into one of those monsters, shot me.” Hearing this Harry quickly brings out a gun, and while using a slight spell to numb all the pain Jim could feel did just that. With the sound that left his gun silencing the argument that was happening not too far from him. Hearing the group all go silent and seeing them all staring at him Harry gave the all an emotionless stare while telling them point blank.

“I asked him what he wanted done. And then did it. Should have done that in the first place; after all its his life we were arguing about. He didn’t want to turn into a walker and asked me to shoot him to stop that from happening. You all would have found that out if you just decided to ask him instead of arguing in front of him what you were going to do to him.”

Even as he said this Harry could see that the others were still looking at him in horror, shock or disgust; while only a few were looking at him in respect for what he had just done. Making Harry think that he really wanted to be done with the group; or at least all the drama that seemed to follow behind them.

Drama that seemed to get even worse when the group seemed to split in half as the Morales family and a few others that were close to the Morales family, that had survived the attack manly because Merle had been that area, all decided leave. Each of them wanting to head out looking for more of their family; rather than follow either Shane or Rick.

Something that Harry could understand as he felt if he had family out there, he’d be looking for them as well. For that matter he would be doing everything in his power to make sure that they were safe.

At the same time, he didn’t quite understand why Rick decided it was his right to give that group half the supplies Harry and Glenn had gotten for the whole group; without asking anyone how they felt about that to boot. But considering Harry knew had so many supplies in his RV already he wasn’t going to complain about it. Even if he did notice Glenn biting his lip and looking like he wanted to say something about what had just been done. Especially considering the fact that Morales and his group already had a good deal of supplies they had stocked up during their stay and the camping grounds.

At the same time, it seemed that Harry and Glenn were the only ones to bite their tongues about what had happened. As it seems that after doing these things finally hit the limit of what Shane could take. As after Rick had suggested they all head to the CDC, Shane began to try and take back control by argue with him, about how they should head to the nearest Army center instead.

An argument that seemed to be going on for a while, with neither side seeming to be willing to give in, as both sides seemed to be using their past, emotional blackmail, and the fact that it was their family they were trying to protect to forces things to go the way they wanted to. Not to mention it was an argument Harry could see being the deciding force on who the leader of the group was going to be. As whoever’s plan they did follow seemed like they would be the leader of most of the group.

Seeing this, Harry had to roll his eyes he really didn’t want to go to either the nearest Army center or the CDC. As Harry felt with the hell that was going on now, a lot of different people would have similar thoughts to both Rick or Shane.

And because of this, he felt that both places would now be overrun with all the walkers that were there. Both from the people that were attempting to get there earlier, and failed, as well as from the walkers that had already been there.

Knowing this Harry felt that they were really going to a ticking time bomb if the group went to either one of the choices either Rick or Shane wanted to go to; that or a graveyard of sorts. Which considering it was the dead they were trying to escape from, wasn’t something you wanted to go to. And while he knew that this wouldn’t be a problem for him, considering how the Walkers reacted to him, he knew that on the other hand it certainly would be a problem for all the others.

But Harry found that even when he tried to bring this point up to the others, he was completely ignored, and even in Shane’s case given a scoff and the stink eye before being told to stay out of it as he didn’t know anything.

Hearing this and seeing how Lori was nodding along in agreement, while the others in the group, bare Glenn, Daryl, and Merle, where either looking away from him or biting their lips in an attempted to keep their silence, began to debate separating form the group. As after everything that had happened so far, and often he had been proven correct about this, he was honestly tired of his opinion being completely ignored or even mocked.

Or at least he was debating this and was even about to go talk to it with the two that were in the known about his magic, when he heard Sophia crying as she desperately hugged her mother.

Seeing this, and wincing slightly, Harry decided that for now he would stay a little while long; just to make sure the children stayed safe. Even if it meant going to the CDC and going along with whatever plan Rick had when it came to getting into said CDC. As it seemed that Rick had won the argument with Shane about where they were going to be going. If the satisfied look on Rick’s face and the fact Shane had stormed of scowling meant anything.

Groaning about this and knowing things where about to get a lot more worse than they had been before, as Harry didn’t like the feeling he was getting from that direction they were now heading in. Not to mention he got the feeling things where just going to get a lot more difficult than they had been before; especially now that they were on the move.

Still, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do about it right not, at least not if he didn’t want to expose his magic to others, Harry climbed into his RV. With Daryl and Merle following right behind them. Their supplies in hand, and Merle motorcycle hooked on the back of Harry’s RV.

Seeing this and seeing the fact that all the others had packed away into all the different vehicles getting ready to leave, got ready to start his RV to follow. Or at least he was until he saw Rick making his way over to his RV.

Which upon seeing this Harry groaned and debated slamming his head on to his steering wheel in frustration before getting up and greeting the man before he could open his door; actually, standing in front of said door so the man couldn’t enter. Seeing this Rick decided to speak about why he was coming over in the first place.

“Lori mentioned that you had supplies in your RV, and I wanted to start to split them between the rest of the group.” Harry hearing this and seeing the smug look on Lori’s face gave her a chilling glare before answering Rick.

“Did she also tell you that they are my supplies and that I gave the group over half the stuff you just gave away? Did she tell you that she has been trying to take said supplies from me since I have gotten here? Or did she tell you that both her and Shane have been hording the supplies Glenn give them and because of that I actual give the supplies to the group instead of them? No, then you should really go talk to her because all the supplies in my RV are mine. While all the things the group has and that I have given them are theirs. “ This said Rick opened his mouth and looked like he was about to start protesting what Harry had just said, and Harry wanting no part in this interrupted him before he could

“Look when the group needs it, I go on supply runs and give them supplies they need. In fact ,we’ve just gotten back from a supply run and even with you giving away half the supplies we had. Surly they don’t need anything else right now, right? Or else why would you have given all those supplies away in the first place?” This said Harry seeing that Rick didn’t seem to know what to say and wasn’t going to respond because of this finished up what he was saying to him with a sarcastically friendly.

“Well, then we really should be getting moving, as I get the feeling that herd that came last night is just the beginning and that there will be a lot more coming later on.” This said Harry shut his door, locked in, and went back to the front of his RV; where an amused Daryl and Merle were waiting from him. Then after seeing a determined Rick walking back to his car; obviously wanting to have a serious conversation with his wife, Harry asked them.

“Well, ready to go to the CDC?”


End file.
